


Sierotka

by Drache



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drache/pseuds/Drache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O trudnych decyzjach i dorastaniu w nieprzyjaznym świecie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Z nieopisaną radością opuścił mury budynku. Tak długo czekał na kolejne piątkowe popołudnie. Choć nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie lubił swojej pracy, zdecydowanie potrzebował odpoczynku.

\- Do widzenia! – usłyszał za plecami. Drobna nastolatka uśmiechała się do niego.  
\- Do widzenia – odpowiedział równie wesoło. – Przygotuj się na poniedziałek. Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wymówek!

Dziewczę jedynie przytaknęło i oddaliło się w swoją stronę. „Uda ci się. Dobrze, że chociaż tobie”, pomyślał. Istotnie, niewielu z jego uczniów zdradzało jakąkolwiek szansę na dobre życie. Powiódł wzrokiem za blondynką, by w końcu natrafić na stojącą przy murach sierocińca grupkę.

Najgorsi z najgorszych tutaj. Piątka chłopaków, w których nikt już nie wierzył. Mieli od 15 do 17 lat, przynajmniej jedno wykroczenie na koncie, zerowe postępy w nauce, żadnej poprawy mimo miesięcy wytężonej pracy. Byli przegrani i nawet jego optymizm nie był w stanie tego zmienić.

Dwójka jednych z najstarszych podopiecznych ośrodka patrzyła na niego wilkiem. Bracia, najbardziej rozpoznawalni w całym ośrodku, odebrani rodzicom krótko po urodzeniu. 16 lat, obaj z tej samej daty. Nierozłączni. Z wyglądu byli do siebie niezwykle podobni, niemalże identyczni, ich charakter jednak diametralnie się różnił.

Tom stał lekko w cieniu budynku. Dopiero co wrócił z poprawczaka. Znów palił papierosa. Opiekunowie już dawno zaniechali wszelkich prób, które mogłyby położyć kres jego nałogowi. Spokojny acz stanowczy był postrachem młodszych kolegów.

\- No i co się tak gapisz?

To Bill, drugi z braci. Wyszczekany, impulsywny. Często wszczynał bójki bez wyraźnego powodu, lecz gdyby nie Tom, nie wyszedłby cało z ani jednej z nich. Był mocny w gębie, niewiele poza tym. Kradzieże także nie szły mu zbyt dobrze, o czym jego nauczyciel zdążył się już przekonać, kiedy natknął się na chłopaka w sklepie. Uratował go wtedy przed policją, ale nigdy nie usłyszał za to ani słowa wdzięczności. Nie oczekiwał go jednak, nie od tych dzieciaków.

Adam posłał im jeden ze swoich serdecznych uśmiechów. Nic nie działało na tę bandę tak jak lekceważenie. Nie miał zamiaru się ich bać, to on był tutaj autorytetem, nie oni. Szybko wsiadł do swojego auta, by odjechać jak najdalej stąd i wypocząć przez nadchodzący weekend, pomimo całej sterty prac do sprawdzenia.

***

\- Rany, Adam! Gdzie ty nas wyprowadziłeś?  
\- Ej, spokojnie! Idziemy w dobrym kierunku.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Zaufaj mi.

Mijali już kolejne skrzyżowanie, a wciąż nie mogli znaleźć właściwego. Jakby tego było mało, okolica była wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna. Wąskie ulice, wysokie budynki, kręte zaułki.

\- Nie zapuszczałbym się tutaj wieczorem – stwierdził krótkoostrzyżony blondyn, niepewnie zerkając w kolejny zakamarek.  
\- Ja też nie, dlatego uciekam z pracy jak najszybciej – odparł Adam. Sierociniec mieścił się w tej samej dzielnicy, nie tak daleko od miejsca, w którym się znajdowali.  
\- Że ty masz zdrowie codziennie tu przyjeżdżać…

Strzał, potem kolejne. Zatrzymali się.

\- Z której to strony?  
\- Nie wiem, poczekajmy chwilę.

Tak też zrobili. Pięć minut ciszy wystarczyło, aby znów poczuli się w miarę bezpiecznie.

\- Chyba już jest ok. Daleko mamy do tego sklepu?  
\- Nie, widać stąd to skrzyżowanie.  
\- To samo mówiłeś kilka minut temu – westchnął. – Jak coś, mam pistolet.  
\- Sauli! – obruszył się brunet.  
\- Mam do tego prawo i będę z niego korzystał, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Idziemy?

Pokręcił tylko głową i bez słowa sprzeciwu podążył za niższym mężczyzną, który od tej pory jeszcze uważniej obserwował otoczenie. Adam, choć czuł się nieswojo, nie miał Sauliemu za złe jego podejścia do niebezpiecznych sytuacji. Lata służby, mimo iż w tym wypadku dość krótkie, robią swoje.

Mijali kolejny zaułek, gdy nagle Koskinen nerwowo wyciągnął broń. Drugi z dwójki zbladł.

\- Tam ktoś leży – rzucił ciche wyjaśnienie. – Zostań tu.  
\- Nie jesteś już w policji… - powiedział jakby do ciebie, gdyż blondyn był już zbyt daleko od niego. Ostrożnie robił kolejne kroki. Kiedy zniknął za budynkiem serce bruneta stanęło.  
\- Chodź tu szybko! – usłyszał po chwili. Nie trzeba było długo na niego czekać. – Dzwoń po karetkę. Adam?

Mężczyzna usiadł na ziemi. Nigdy przedtem nie widział nikogo w takim stanie, nie był więc tak odporny psychicznie jak Sauli. Fakt, iż zobaczył tak jednego ze swoich uczniów, nie pomagał. Zakrył usta żeby nie zwymiotować ze stresu.

\- Tom… Czy… Czy on… - wydukał tylko.

Leżał w kałuży krwi z otwartymi oczami. Nie ruszał się, nie oddychał. Odpowiedź nasuwała się sama.

\- Nie – stwierdził blondyn po przyłożeniu palców do tętnicy szyjnej. – Brak pulsu. Zawołaj karetkę, niech zatwierdzą zgon.

Wciąż z oczami pełnymi łez próbował wystukać właściwy numer. Tom, jego uczeń… Pozbawiony szans na jakąkolwiek poprawę.

Wtedy coś mu zaświtało. „Oni zawsze chodzili we dwójkę…”

\- Sauli, Bill! Szukaj go! – krzyknął zdesperowany.  
\- Hę? – blondyn nie zrozumiał jego wypowiedzi. Rozejrzał się jednak po dziedzińcu, by zaraz stwierdzić – Coś widzę.  
\- Boże, żeby tylko…

Tym razem obaj podeszli do leżącego nieopodal ciała. Czerwona ciesz zabarwiła ziemię i podarte ubranie. Powieki były jednak zasunięte, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się nieznacznie. Oddech nie był miarowy, ale był. Jest szansa.

\- Halo, pogotowie? Potrzebujemy pomocy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ciepłe kolory ścian nie pomagały mu się uspokoić. Trząsł się jak osika, podczas gdy Sauli wykonywał za niego wszystkie niezbędne czynności, takie jak rozmowa z pielęgniarkami, lekarzami, a także z dyrektorką sierocińca. Sam nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Obraz martwego nastolatka nie znikał sprzed jego oczu. Swoim stanem przykuwał uwagę pracujących na miejscu medyków.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała kolejna pielęgniarka. Czwarta, może piąta z rzędu.  
\- Wszystko ok, miał swoje przeżycia – odpowiedział za niego blondyn. Nauczyciel zdołał zmusić się jedynie do kiwnięcia głową. Kobieta odeszła w swoją stronę. – Adam, proszę cię, weź się w garść. Rozsypiesz się, a razem z tobą to stare krzesło.

Lambert zdołał na powrót nawiązać kontakt z rzeczywistością. Dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie chcę nigdy więcej widzieć czegoś takiego… - powiedział cicho, wzbraniając się przed płaczem.  
\- Myślę, że już nie będziesz miał okazji.  
\- Oby…

Donośny stukot obcasów sprawił, że obaj unieśli głowy. Podeszła do nich niska starsza pani o związanych w kok jasnych włosach. Była bardzo przejęta.

\- Boże, Adam! – uniosła głos, uwiesiwszy się mężczyźnie na szyi.  
\- Spokojnie pani dyrektor. Proszę, spokojnie – uspokajał ją Adam. – Nie powinna się pani denerwować.

Kobieta zaszlochała cicho.

\- Jak to się mogło stać! Nie jestem w stanie sobie tego nawet wyobrazić! Nasz wychowanek… Boże Przenajświętszy…

Zamilkli i pozwolili nowoprzybyłej na płacz. Niektórzy ludzie tego potrzebują. Koskinen wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę. Po dzisiejszym dniu wiedział już, że zawsze trzeba mieć przy sobie co najmniej jedną paczkę.

\- Dziękuję i przepraszam – odpowiedziała na jego gest. – Tyle lat zajmuję się tą placówką, ale coś takiego nigdy nie miało miejsca. Zawsze byliśmy w stanie zapobiec tragedii, a teraz… Nie zdążyliśmy.  
\- Gdybyśmy tylko od razu tam poszli…  
\- Nie, Adam! – sprzeciwił się blondyn. – Nie wiesz, co dokładnie się stało. Nie wiesz, czy udałoby nam się uratować tego dzieciaka. Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że choć jeden z nich przeżył.  
\- Masz rację, jak zawsze.  
\- Nie przesadzałbym, ale miło, że się zgadzasz.  
\- Czy Bill już się obudził?

Obaj pokręcili głowami.

\- Lekarze nie chcieli nam wiele powiedzieć.  
\- Wiemy tylko, że jego stan jest „poważny”. Jeśli on…  
\- Adam, otrząśnij się – Sauli kucnął tuż przed nim. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. – Potrzebujemy cię teraz.  
\- Zabierz go do domu – odezwała się nagle dyrektorka. – Zrobiliście wszystko, co mogliście, resztą zajmę się ja. Zadzwonię do kilku pracowników, będziemy na zmianę monitorować sytuację.  
\- To byłoby dobre wyjście. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku.  
\- Mogę nawet dać ci wolne, jeśli nie będziesz czuł się na siłach, aby w poniedziałek pojawić się w pracy.  
\- Dziękuję, pani dyrektor.

Mężczyźni powoli wstali i zabrali swoje rzeczy.

\- Zajmę się sprawą Toma i przygotuję wszystko do pogrzebu. Najtrudniejsze jednak dopiero przed nami – ich oczy zwróciły się ku drobnej postaci. – Bill będzie potrzebował naszej pomocy. Sam może sobie z tym wszystkim nie poradzić.

Brunet kiwnął głową. Rozumiał słowa kobiety, lecz jego gest bardziej wynikał z grzeczności niż z jego obecnej postawy. Przed oczami wciąż pojawiały mu się potoki koszmarnej czerwieni.

***

_Tom? Gdzie jesteś? Nie czuję cię przy mnie…_

_Jestem tu._

_Gdzie? Tu jest zimno…_

_Jestem przy tobie._

_Kłamiesz! Nie ma cię tu! Boję się, Tom…_

_Jestem przy tobie, ale nie tak jak to sobie wyobrażasz. Muszę iść, pamiętaj o mnie._

_Dokąd? Dokąd musisz iść? Pójdziemy tam razem!_

_Ty nie możesz tam iść. Jeszcze nie._

_To nie w porządku!_

_Życie nie jest w porządku. Śmierć również nie jest._

_Śmierć?_

_Kocham cię, braciszku._

_Nigdy tak do mnie nie mówiłeś._

_To był mój błąd. Zawsze unikałem zabaw w wyznania. Długo się nie zobaczymy, chcę żebyś wiedział, ile dla mnie znaczysz._

_Co?! Nic nie rozumiem!_

_To nieważne. Kocham cię i zawsze będę przy tobie. Kiedyś się spotkamy._

_Nie odchodź, błagam cię!!! Ja… Nie dam rady…_

_Jeden z nas dostał szansę, Bill. Jesteś nim ty. Nie płacz i nie bój się. Gdy już się spotkamy, wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Do tego czasu musisz być dzielny._

_Nie każ mi! Nigdy taki nie byłem! To ty trzymałeś mnie za rękę!_

_Pora żebyś zaczął iść o własnych siłach. Nie płacz, to nic nie da. Bądź silnym facetem. Nie daj się światu._

***

\- Dasz sobie radę, dasz sobie radę, dasz… Kogo ja oszukuję!

Ostatni raz denerwował się tak na swojej rozmowie o pracę. Miał trudności ze stawianiem kolejnych kroków w linii prostej. Jego nogi drżały podobnie jak całe jego ciało. Jak ma mu to powiedzieć?

\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Adam Lambert. Jestem z sierocińca…  
\- Sala 19.

Odwrócił się i ruszył do sali. Na co on liczył? Na wsparcie? I tak chyba lepiej będzie załatwić to samemu.

Zapukał do drzwi i odczekał chwilę. Cisza. Zapukał znowu. To samo. Zerknął do środka.

Pokój był nieduży, specjalnie wybrany dla „pacjenta z problemami”. Tak zwykle traktowano dzieci z domu dziecka, jak osobną kategorię. Było to dość okrutne, lecz Lambert wiedział, że czasem tak jest lepiej. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co osoby tak brutalnie potraktowane przez los mogą zrobić. Zwłaszcza takie jak Bill. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Leżał na łóżku odwrócony od drzwi. Jego drobne ciało otulała szpitalna kołdra, spod której można było dostrzec jedynie kilka kosmyków dłuższych włosów w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Spał, czuwał, nie wiadomo. Adam nie widział jego twarzy.

Nauczyciel podszedł bliżej i mimo obaw usiadł na krańcu łóżka. Powiódł wzrokiem na ścianę. Czerwony przycisk, który w każdej chwili mógł wyratować go z kłopotów. Westchnął cicho. Musi ukryć zdenerwowanie.

\- Bill? – zagadnął do chłopaka. Nieznaczny ruch materiału. Nie spał. – Bill, wiem, że to nie jest dobry moment, ale muszę z tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Nie mamy o czym.

Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo. Nie spodziewał się współpracy.

\- Chodzi o to co wydarzyło się w zeszłym tygodniu.  
\- Odwal się.

Coraz chłodniejszy, agresywniejszy ton. Jeszcze jedna próba.

\- Bill, Tom…  
\- Odpierdol się do kurwy nędzy!!! Nie widzisz, że mam gdzieś gadkę z tobą?!

Odskoczył wystraszony, gdy chłopak znienacka zerwał się do siadu. Na szczęście kroplówka ograniczała mu ruchy.

\- Spierdalaj stąd!!! Daj mi spokój!  
\- Uspokój się i zmień ton.  
\- Nie!

Czerwony przycisk. Nie miał wielkiego wyboru. W sali w mig pojawiło się kilka dodatkowych osób. Blondwłosy nastolatek cofnął się. Wiedział, że nie ma szans.

\- Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana?

Brunet na powrót odwrócił się w stronę brązowych tęczówek, które zdążyły się już skryć. Ciało było skulone, spięte. Chłopak się bał.

\- Tak, już wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od szczupłej sylwetki. Wyszedł z pokoju wraz z personelem.

Lambert choć wciąż roztrzęsiony, z ulgą opuścił szpital i skierował się do domu. Długo nie potrafił wymazać z głowy obrazu zapuchniętych czerwonych oczu swojego ucznia.

***

\- Chyba zwariowałeś…  
\- Jestem śmiertelnie poważny.  
\- Nie! Nie! I jeszcze raz nie! Adam, nie zbawisz świata! Tego dzieciaka tym bardziej nie!  
\- Chcę dać mu szansę! Może coś z niego będzie…  
\- Z takich jak on już nic się nie odzyska. Tacy się nie zmieniają! Może gdyby był młodszy.  
\- On nie da sobie rady!  
\- To już nie twoja wina! Zajmij się innymi, oni też cię potrzebują.  
\- Jesteś bez serca.  
\- Jestem realistą, Adam. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.  
\- Daj mu szansę! Chociaż miesiąc. Jego rany powinny się dokładnie zagoić. W sierocińcu nie ma na to szans!  
\- Przesadzasz.  
\- On potrzebuje rehabilitacji.  
\- Bo?  
\- Kula uszkodziła nerw. Już wcześniej miał problemy z lewą ręką, a teraz w ogóle ledwo może cokolwiek w niej trzymać.  
\- Czemu tak bardzo starasz się mnie przekonać?  
\- On się boi, Sauli. Został sam i nie da sobie rady. Wiesz jak działają zorganizowane grupy.  
\- Przywództwo nie przejdzie na niego?  
\- Nie ma szans.  
\- Jeśli tak jest to ustawią go wcześniej czy później. Jaki jest sens chronienia go przez miesiąc? Ma przed sobą jeszcze ponad rok w sierocińcu.  
\- Jest szansa, że przez ten miesiąc uda nam się dostosować ośrodek do nowej sytuacji. Więcej obsługi, zajęć dla dzieciaków. Wszystko żeby odwrócić ich uwagę.  
\- I to wszystko dla jednego niewdzięcznego gówniarza?  
\- Korzyści będą również dla całej reszty. Proszę, zgódź się.  
\- Przeliczę finanse i wtedy zdecyduję.  
\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił…  
\- Przygarnął cały sierociniec, to na pewno.

***

Ostrożnie odsunął rękę od swojego ciała. Całą drogę przyciskał ją do siebie tak mocno, że pomału zaczynał tracić w niej czucie. Co jednak miał zrobić, jeśli kończyna uparcie drażniła go swoim nieustającym drżeniem? Nie pomagał ani opatrunek, ani leki. Nic nie pomagało.

Znużony oparł głowę o szybę. Choć minęła jedynie połowa dnia, on nie miał już siły na więcej. Wypisanie ze szpitala, wizyta w sierocińcu, zabranie swoich rzeczy, wizyta na cmentarzu na grobie brata, a teraz jeszcze to. „Ten dzień mógłby się już skończyć…” Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd jechał i prawdę mówiąc niewiele go to obchodziło. Potrzebował łóżka, łazienki, jedzenia i świętego spokoju, reszta była nieważna.

\- Już prawie jesteśmy.  
\- Wszystko mi jedno.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że igra z ogniem.

Pojazd wjechał na teren sporej posesji. Kątem oka przyjrzał się ogrodzeniu. „Niełatwo będzie stąd nawiać.” Oprócz najeżonego szpikulcami płotu miałby do pokonania kłujący żywopłot. „Na wszystko jest sposób, ale to później.”

\- Dojechaliśmy.

Przyjął to do wiadomości. Mężczyzna wyłączył silnik i wysiadł z auta. Był sporo niższy od niego, nie wydawał się więc groźnym przeciwnikiem.

Drzwi po jego stronie uchyliły się.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl.

Bill spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Rozumiem, że przyglądałeś się ogrodzeniu, bo interesuje cię architektura krajobrazu i wcale nie planowałeś ucieczki?

Jego oczy otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej. „Skąd on to…”

\- Wysiadaj, pomogę ci z torbą.

Chłopak posłusznie opuścił samochód i stanął przy bagażniku. W skupieniu obserwował jak kierowca wyciąga ze środka kolejne rzeczy. Przyjrzał się jego posturze; widocznie zarysowane mięśnie, kilka blizn, liczne tatuaże na opalonej skórze. Czy to możliwe, że się przeliczył?

\- Podobam ci się, że tak mnie lustrujesz?

Kaulitz zjeżył się i odwrócił z obrzydzeniem.

\- Idź do drzwi. Będę szedł tuż za tobą.

Jego ton był bardzo zdecydowany, a nawet władczy. Tak bardzo różnił się od Lamberta, który podobno wysłał go po niego. Kimkolwiek był ten gość, Bill był zmuszony czuć do niego szacunek.

\- Nie planuj nic głupiego.

Znów był o dwa kroki przed nim. Jak on to robi?!

Zatrzymali się przed wejściem. Niższy blondyn wyciągnął z kieszeni pęk kluczy.

\- Mówiłem to już, ale powtórzę jeszcze raz – rzekł, otwierając zamek. – Nazywam się Sauli Koskinen i biorę cię pod swoją opiekę tylko na czas określony i tylko dlatego, że Adam mnie o to poprosił. Adam przyjedzie tu później, teraz pracuje. Jakieś pytania? – chłopak uciekał wzrokiem. Nawet to spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu było dla niego dominujące. – Wchodź.

Nie rozglądał się zbytnio, pragnął zapamiętać jedynie najważniejsze szczegóły. Gdziekolwiek jednak nie popatrzył, czuł na sobie wzrok Sauliego. Nie potrafił nawet na moment zapomnieć o jego obecności i przeszywającym spojrzeniu.

\- Tu zamieszkasz.

Mężczyzna pchnął drzwi. Obaj weszli do niewielkiego jasnego pokoju z drewnianą podłogą, dużym oknem i najważniejszymi meblami: łóżkiem, biurkiem, szafą i półką z książkami. Wszystko w brązowej tonacji.

\- Po prawej masz łazienkę. Kupiliśmy ci kilka rzeczy typu szampon czy pasta do zębów – Koskinen ponownie odwrócił się do chłopaka. Jego głos przybrał jeszcze mocniejszy ton. – Cokolwiek zniszczysz, będzie na twoją niekorzyść. Nie łudź się, że jeśli coś rozwalisz, przyniesiemy ci nowe. Jeśli zrobisz syf, będziesz miał syf i to nie nasza sprawa. Będziesz dostawał cztery posiłki dziennie i to też twoja rzecz, czy się nimi najesz. Na lekcje będę cię zawoził do szkoły, w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło. Po zajęciach Adam będzie pomagał ci w pracach domowych. Dodatkowo będziesz również uczęszczał na rehabilitację ręki. Znam dobrego lekarza. W razie czego przy drzwiach masz przycisk z dzwonkiem żeby mnie zawołać. Jakieś pytania?

\- Za co trafiłem do więzienia?

Sauli zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową, co tylko bardziej zirytowało Kaulitza.

\- Dzieciaku, uwierz mi, nigdy nie chciałbyś trafić do więzienia – powiedział, gdy na powrót spoważniał. – Jeśli nie masz żadnych pytań, ja wracam do swojej pracy.  
\- Jak długo tu zostanę?  
\- W planach jest miesiąc, ale to zależy od ciebie i twoich postępów. Oceniać je będzie Adam, więc radzę ci być dla niego miłym. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów nie zawahamy się powiadomić dyrekcję sierocińca.  
\- Jakby ta stara torba mogła mi coś zrobić! – prychnął.  
\- Wiedziałem, że nie ma co na ciebie liczyć – blondyn pokręcił głową. – Ona pewnie nic w twoim rozumieniu tego słowa, ale mam nadzieję, że „poprawczak” coś ci mówi. Miej na względzie, że lubią tam takich jak ty.

Starał się nie okazać wzruszenia, lecz wiedział, iż mężczyzna ma rację. Trafił do poprawczaka tylko raz i gdyby nie Tom, z pewnością marnie by tam skończył. Teraz mogłoby być tylko gorzej.

\- Tyle ode mnie.  
\- Będę zamknięty na klucz?  
\- Nie masz po co szwędać się po domu. Słyszałem o tobie, wiem co nieco o twoim zachowaniu. Na chwilę obecną większe luzy nie są ci potrzebne. Wychodzę, obiad o 16.

Trzask drzwi i szczęk zamka. Bill z niedowierzaniem rozejrzał się po pokoju. „Czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę?”

Podszedł do ściany, przy której stało jednoosobowe łóżko. Położył się na materacu. Ledwie się mieścił, złe strony bycia wysokim.

Przysunął się do kąta, tak czuł się bezpieczniej.

„Bądź silny. Bądź silny. Silny…”

Usnął z łzą na policzku.

***

\- Już jestem! Masz coś dla mnie? – rzucił głośno Adam, gdy tylko pojawił się w przedpokoju. Po pospiesznym zdjęciu butów i zrzuceniu płaszcza od razu udał się do jadalni. – Ale jestem głodny…  
\- Tak, zdążyłem zauważyć – westchnął blondyn, nakładając kolejną porcję warzyw. – Jak ci minął dzień?  
\- Jeszcze niestety nie minął. Mam całą stertę prac do sprawdzenia i wszystko na jutro – mężczyzna załamał ręce. Rozchmurzył się dopiero, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą pełny talerz.  
\- Ja też mam jeszcze masę roboty. Do jutra muszę skończyć to radio z komisariatu.  
\- Dużo ci zostało?  
\- Wymiana kilku kabli i złożenie całości. Powinienem się wyrobić.  
\- Dobrze, że chociaż ty znasz się na elektronice – rzekł z uśmiechem. – Co z Billem? Sprawiał jakieś problemy?

Sauli wziął kolejny kęs.

\- Odkąd przyjechał siedzi cicho. Zaglądałem do niego, ale chyba śpi.  
\- Miał ciężki dzień, po raz pierwszy był dzisiaj na grobie brata. Musi czuć się koszmarnie. Jeszcze ta przeprowadzka…  
\- Adam…  
\- Jutro pierwszy dzień w szkole. Gadałem z nauczycielami. Jeśli coś się będzie działo…  
\- Adam, otrząśnij się! To nie jest twój problem.  
\- Wbrew pozorom jest! Mój, a także reszty pracowników.  
\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że tylko ty tak bardzo angażujesz się w życie tych dzieciaków – westchnął blondyn, po czym skupił się na dokończeniu posiłku.  
\- Pójdę zobaczyć, co u niego – odezwał się w końcu Adam.  
\- Odnieś talerz, proszę.  
\- Ty i twój pedantyzm – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. Spełnił „prośbę” drugiego.  
\- Nie jestem pedantem, jestem porządny i lubię porządek. To ty jesteś wiecznie roztrzepany – usłyszał spokojne wytłumaczenie. Potargał jasną czuprynę.  
\- Zaraz przyjdę, ponuraku.

Ciche mruknięcie.

***

\- Hej, można? – rzucił na wejściu. – Przyniosłem ci obiad – oznajmił, stawiając talerz na stole. Przysunął krzesło do łóżka, na którym leżał chłopak, spoglądający na niego pełnymi podirytowania oczami. Obrócił się i usiadł na materacu, starając się jednak nie odsuwać od ściany.

\- Nie musisz się denerwować, chciałem tylko zapytać, jak się czujesz.

Krótkie prychnięcie i odwrócenie głowy mówiło wystarczająco wiele.

\- Jestem w pierdlu, jak mam się czuć? – burknął Bill. – Czemu tu jestem? Chcę wrócić do sierocińca.  
\- Razem z panią dyrektor uznaliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej –odpowiedział spokojnie Adam. Znów prychnięcie. „Dlaczego on jest taki agresywny?” – Twoje rany jeszcze się nie zagoiły. Tutaj będzie ci lep…  
\- Mam gdzieś co sądzicie!!! Chcę wrócić do siebie!

Pierwszym odruchem było cofnięcie się, lecz Lambert zatrzymał mięśnie. Okazanie strachu byłoby najgorszym z możliwych rozwiązań. Przyjrzał się postawie chłopaka. Lekko zgarbiony z oczami przysłoniętymi grzywką. Drżące ciało. Palce zaciskające się na zbyt dużych jeansowych spodniach.

\- Tak będzie, gdy uznamy to za stosowne – powiedział stanowczo. Bill zjeżył się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Radzę ci popracować nad sobą. Nie zgodzę się na powrót agresora do ośrodka.  
\- Doradzaj sobie, złamasie.

Adam popatrzył na niego surowo, po czym wyjął ze spodni niewielki notatnik. Usiadł przy biurku i otworzył jedną ze stron. Zwinnie nakreślił na niej kilka linijek tekstu, czemu towarzyszyło zdziwione spojrzenie nastolatka.

\- Masz pięć szans lub mniej w zależności od wagi przewinienia. Potem nie ma już żadnego „ale”, ja rozmawiam z panią dyrektor, ty pakujesz rzeczy i żegnamy się bezpowrotnie. Dobrze wiesz, że po poprzednim razie wystarczy byle co żebyś wrócił do zakładu poprawczego. Rozumiemy się?

Zacisnął zęby. Musiał się poddać, nie miał wyjścia.

\- Tak…

Tak bardzo nienawidził, gdy ktoś miał nad nim przewagę.

***

Wyszedł i przekręcił klucz w zamku. Dopiero wtedy mógł pozwolić sobie na uspokojenie się. Praca z Billem miała być ciężka, lecz nie przypuszczał, że będzie aż tak męcząca. W ciągu kilku minut stracił więcej energii niż przez cały dzień pracy.

Sauli stał przy drzwiach.

\- Rzadko bywasz surowy.  
\- Tak, wiem. To niestety moja wielka wada – westchnął, rozmasowując skronie. Nagłe zdenerwowanie wywołało u niego ból głowy. Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w salonie od razu zaległ na kanapie.  
\- Myślisz, że uda ci się utrzymać w ryzach tego dzieciaka? – spytał Sauli, siadając przy swoim stanowisku pracy. – Nie chcę rozwalonego pokoju.  
\- Póki poprawczak działa na jego wyobraźnię powinno być dobrze – przeczesał palcami gęste włosy. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przegnie i naprawdę tam nie trafi.  
\- Chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego rówieśnicy zrobiliby sobie tam z niego żywą zabawkę.  
\- Nie chcę tego sobie nawet wyobrażać.  
\- Nie musisz, to nie twój problem. Wracasz do siebie?  
\- Na razie nie, wziąłem zeszyty ze sobą. Wieczorem wrócę, mam bliżej do pracy.  
\- Wiem, przecież to jeden z nielicznym powodów, dla których jeszcze płacisz za tę klitkę…


	3. Chapter 3

\- Wstań, jest siódma.

Powieki uchyliły się leniwie. „Gdzie…” W ostatniej chwili odepchnął się od ziemi. Przez sen zsunął się na samą krawędź łóżka.

\- Śniadanie na biurku, drugie zaraz ci przygotuję. Przyszykuj się, masz pół godziny.

Sauli odszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chłopak postawił stopy na podłodze i przetarł twarz. Nie miał ochoty w ogóle zaczynać tego dnia.

***

Szybka podwózka dała mu jeszcze piętnaście dodatkowych minut przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. Nie za bardzo wiedział, w jaki sposób powinien wykorzystać ten czas. Gdyby Tom tu był pewnie poszliby gdzieś razem. Gdyby był.

Odetchnął ciężko, odganiając łzy napływające mu do oczu. „To już nie wróci, bądź silny!”, rozkazał siebie w myślach. Nie było łatwo, brak Toma nie był teraz jego jedyną bolączką.

Dokądkolwiek nie poszedł, czuł na sobie wzrok innych. Jedni współczuli, kilka osób uśmiechnęło się kpiąco. Byli też tacy, co chcieli do niego podejść, lecz w ostatnim momencie rezygnowali. Najwyraźniej nie sprawiał wrażenie osoby pragnącej kontaktu.

\- Chcesz coś ode mnie? – warknął w stronę jednego z dzieciaków, gdy szedł środkiem korytarza w stronę właściwiej sali. Nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Miał swój status i honor, których musiał się trzymać, nieważne jak bardzo miał tego dnia ochotę zwyczajnie usiąść na podłodze i poddać się emocjom. Wyć i płakać do utraty sił, licząc, że to pomoże. Nie pomogłoby.

Ta sama sala. Ta sama ławka. To samo miejsce. Na wolnym położył swój plecak. Nikt nie będzie zajmował tego krzesła.

***

Niewiele pamiętał z zajęć, przywdziewanie i utrzymywanie pozbawionej emocji maski pochłaniało całą jego energię. Już na wstępie było źle, gdy nauczycielka przez pomyłkę wyczytała Toma z listy obecności. „Przecież nie żyje, ty głupia suko…”, cisnęło się Billowi na usta. Reszta pedagogów bardziej się pilnowała. Mogliby tylko nieustannie nie wypytywać młodszego Kaulitza o jego stan. „Jak się czuję? A jak mam się, kurwa, czuć…”

Unikał towarzystwa, a raczej to towarzystwo unikało jego i tej morderczej aury, która mu towarzyszyła. Wodził wzrokiem po korytarzu od grupki do grupki, szukając „swoich”. Tak jak zwykle jednak w godzinach szkolnych nie był w stanie ich nigdzie wypatrzyć. Zwykle odnajdywali się nawzajem dopiero po lekcjach, gdyż mieli zajęcia w innych salach z innymi klasami.

Po południu, gdy wreszcie miał wolne, spróbował poszukać swoich kumpli na zewnątrz budynku. Jak na złość trafił wprost na kogoś innego.

\- Już jesteś? Dobrze, nie spóźnimy się.

Skrzywił się na widok krótkich jasnych włosów i znajomych tatuaży.

\- A co jeśli z tobą nie pojadę? – zapytał zgryźliwym tonem. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.  
\- Ułatwisz mi sprawę. Ja dzwonię do Adama, on do pani dyrektor – rzekł, rozłożywszy ręce. – Nie będę się z tobą szarpać jak z dzieckiem.

Spuścił wzrok, burcząc coś wściekle. Załatwianie spraw z grupą będzie musiało poczekać.

***

\- Dzień dobry, proszę usiąść. Zaraz obejrzę rękę.

Niezbyt dobrze czuł się w gabinecie, mimo iż Adam zgodził się zostać na korytarzu. Sauli uznał, że w ogóle nie ma po co opuszczać samochodu.

\- Długo już tak masz? – spytał łysawy mężczyzna koło czterdziestki. Wydawał się być sympatyczny.  
\- Od ponad roku drżała tylko trochę. Teraz od jakiegoś tygodnia jest gorzej.

„Bruno. Tom. Strzały.” Znów wspomnienia.

\- Coś spowodowało, że ręka zaczęła drżeć ten rok temu?  
\- Bójka.  
\- Rozumiem. O wypadku opowiadał mi Sauli. Zdejmij koszulkę i połóż się.

Przełknął ślinę. Nie przewidział takiego obrotu sprawy.

\- To konieczne? – spytał cicho.  
\- Muszę widzieć mięśnie, poza tym chcę obejrzeć twój kręgosłup. Ostrzegam, że to może boleć. Nie wiem, jak zrosły się twoje rany ani co dokładnie spowodowało uszkodzenie.

***

\- Już po wszystkim. Mogę pana prosić na chwilę? – lekarz zwrócił się do Adama. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nastolatka, który właśnie wyszedł z gabinetu w wyraźnie kiepskim nastroju i z obolałymi plecami.  
\- Słucham, coś się stało? – wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Proszę usiąść, to zajmie chwilę – medyk wskazał krzesło przy swoim biurku. – Po prostu ze względu na przepisy muszę panu powiedzieć o moich zaleceniach i spostrzeżeniach.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Sporządziłem dokładny opis problemu, w razie gdyby chcieli państwo np. zlecić dodatkowe badania czy zmienić lekarza. To zawsze ułatwia pracę. Dla chłopaka mam listę ćwiczeń, które powinien wykonywać regularnie. Nie mówię, że od razu, bo niektóre ruchy nadal sprawiają mu ból, ale im szybciej zacznie tym lepiej.  
\- Rozumiem, dziękuję. Czy skieruje go pan na rehabilitację?  
\- Na razie nie, z poważnymi zabiegami wolałbym poczekać. Proszę zgłosić się za tydzień na kontrolę, wtedy zobaczymy.  
\- Czy jest coś jeszcze?  
\- Właściwie jedna rzecz – rzekł, przysuwając się do stołu. – Czy ten chłopak miał jakieś przejścia? Nie mówię o wypadku, raczej o wcześniejszych rzeczach.

Lambert zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czy chodzi panu o coś konkretnego? – spytał skonsternowany.  
\- Ciężko mi stwierdzić coś konkretnego, nie jestem psychologiem. Z łatwością mogę jednak orzec, że ten dzieciak jest bardzo wystraszony. Pracowałem z różnymi osobami, często ofiarami wypadków, ale nie spotkałem się jeszcze z takim przypadkiem.  
\- To młody chłopak, który dopiero co stracił jedyną bliską mu osobę. Ma prawo być zagubiony.  
\- To prawda, chciałem po prostu zwrócić uwagę na problem.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Oto wszystkie dokumenty i zalecenia. Proszę uważać na tego dzieciaka.

Kiedy opuścił gabinet, przywitało go chłodne spojrzenie. Bill siedział w poczekalni i patrzył na niego spode łba. Lambert tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Chodź, wracamy.

***

Wodził wzrokiem po kolejnych linijkach znaków, usiłując znaleźć odpowiednią kombinację. Nie było to łatwe, wszystko go rozpraszało. Od Adama siedzącego tuż obok i czekającego na jego odpowiedź, przez Sauliego opierającego się o zamknięte drzwi, po intensywnie drżącą rękę. Nie potrafił się skupić.

\- Spróbuj, to nie jest trudne – odzywał się co chwilę jego nauczyciel. To tylko pogarszało sprawę. Wściekle przyciskał niesprawną kończynę do swojego ciała. Dlaczego ona tak się trzęsła? Czemu nie dało się tego wyłączyć? Przygryzał wargę ze złości, lecz to zdawało się nie pomagać. Działało wręcz odwrotnie, im bardziej Bill się denerwował, tym mniej znośny stawał się ten niekontrolowany przez niego odruch. Chciało mu się płakać z bezsilności.

\- No dalej, powiedz.  
\- Przestań… - wycedził przez zęby. Choć to nie te słowa cisnęły mu się na usta, notes oraz obecność opalonego mężczyzny z tatuażami na ramieniu skutecznie go hamowała.  
\- Nie mogę. Musisz zrobić to zadanie.

Adam co i raz spoglądał bezradnie w kierunku Sauliego. Siedzieli tak już od godziny, a postępy były znikome, jeśli nie powiedzieć żadne. Byli dopiero w połowie pracy domowej z angielskiego, a przed nimi jeszcze trudniejsze przedmioty, takie jak matematyka. Jej zresztą najbardziej obawiał się Lambert, który na co dzień uczył literatury i angielskiego.

\- Chcesz zrobić przerwę? – zaproponował w końcu.  
\- Chcę to już mieć za sobą…

Było mu żal tego chłopaka. Widział te wściekłe spojrzenia skierowane w stronę nieposłusznej kończyny. Bardzo chciał mu pomóc, jednak nie miał wyboru, musiał pogodzić się ze swoją bezsilnością.

Znów zwrócił wzrok ku byłemu policjantowi.

\- 10 minut przerwy – zarządził, dając znak Koskinenowi. 

Obaj opuścili pomieszczenie. Na placu boju został jedynie Bill. Przepełniony bólem jęk.

\- Kurwa mać…


	4. Chapter 4

Następne mijające dni nie przynosiły ulgi. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo: pobudka, szkoła, lekcje, sen. Trwał w beznadziei, co odbijało się na jego nastroju i zachowaniu. Stał się cichy, spokojny, choć wciąż burkliwy. Taką zmianą z pewnością cieszył Adama i Sauliego, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, ale kogo to obchodzi. On chciał powrotu do przeszłości, takiej, która przepadła bezpowrotnie niczym kamień rzucony w głęboką toń. Głęboką czerwoną toń.

W czwartek skończył lekcje kilka minut wcześniej. Pogoda była całkiem niezła, więc postanowił zaczekać na Sauliego na zewnątrz budynku. Udał się do jednego ze swoich ulubionych zakątków.

\- Bill!

Obrócił się zdziwiony. Na stałym miejscu siedziało kilku chłopaków z jego „bandy”. Podszedł do nich bez chwili zwłoki.

\- Siema! – rzucił, witając się ze wszystkimi. Odpowiedzieli mu tym samym.  
\- Stary, co się z tobą działo? Gdyby nie Teo, który widział cię na korytarzu, myślelibyśmy, że gdzieś zniknąłeś.  
\- Gdzie przepadłeś? Nie mieszkasz już w bidulu, nie?  
\- Ale przecież nadal jesteś w tej budzie!  
\- Jestem na przechowaniu u jakiegoś typa. Pojebane, wiem, ale Królowa stwierdziła, że „tak będzie lepiej”.  
\- Przejebane.  
\- No nie?

Nagle zabrzmiał donośny dźwięk klaksonu. Blondyn zerknął na ulicę.

\- Spadam, mój dozorca przyjechał – rzekł ciężko. – Spróbuję was dorwać któregoś dnia.  
\- Spoko, wrócisz do nas kiedyś czy to tak na zawsze?  
\- Niby na miesiąc, ale coś ogarnę. Tam nie da się wysiedzieć, straszna chujnia. Spadam.  
\- Nie daj się stary!

Koskinen po raz kolejny ziewnął, opierając się o kierownicę.

\- Ile można czekać na tego gówniarza…

Gdy wreszcie dostrzegł Billa podążającego w stronę samochodu przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Musi pogadać z Adamem. Jeśli to wszystko ma się udać, powinien wraz z resztą nauczycieli ograniczyć temu dzieciakowi możliwości spotykania się z jemu podobnymi. Szczególnie martwił go jeden chłopak. Jedyny, który nie okazał żadnego entuzjazmu z przybycia starego kolegi.

***

Około godziny dwudziestej odłożył ołówek. Zrobił już całą stronę ćwiczeń, zostało mu ich tylko kilka. W przerwie rozsupłał swój opatrunek żeby móc rozprostować rękę.

Podszedł do okna wychodzącego na ogród. Od swojego przyjazdu ze szkoły zastanawiał się, co mógłby zrobić, żeby wydostać się z tego miejsca. Ucieczka wydawała się niemożliwa, prośba o przeniesienie również zdawała się być pozbawiona sensu. Niesłuszne oskarżenie? Posądzenie Lamberta o złe traktowanie? Zbyt wiele razy przyłapano go na kłamstwie. Prychnął wściekły. Co jeszcze miałby zrobić? Zniechęcić go do siebie do tego stopnia, że oddałby go z pożegnalnym kopem w dupę? Próbował, ale ten człowiek miał wprost anielską cierpliwość! To musiałoby być coś mocnego. Z drugiej strony ciągle wisiała nad nim groźba zakładu poprawczego, nie mógł więc się zbyt mocno postarać. Sytuacja bez wyjścia. Może jednak jest coś takiego, co nie podchodziłoby pod żadne punkty karne, a jednak zalazłoby jego opiekunowi za skórę? „A gdyby… To głupie!”, skarcił się sam w myślach. „Ale skuteczne…” Potrząsnął głową, lecz szalona myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. „To obrzydliwe! Jestem aż tak zdesperowany?!” Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

***

\- Tak?  
\- Chciałbym pogadać z panem Lambertem.  
\- Adam, chłopak chce z tobą pogadać.  
\- Jasne, niech przyjdzie. Nie chce mi się stąd ruszać…

Sauli przewrócił oczami.

\- Chodź.

Blondyn zaprowadził go korytarzem wprost do salonu. Nie było to ogromne pomieszczenie, za to bardzo przytulne. Sporą jego część zajmowały kanapa i pokaźna szafa, na której pod szkłem błyskały jakieś medale czy stare monety. Niektórzy lubią rupiecie.

\- Co, Bill? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Adam siedział na kanapie i przeglądał jakąś książkę, podczas gdy Sauli zniknął im gdzieś z pola widzenia. To odpowiednia chwila.

\- Hm? Coś się stało?

Niewiele myśląc, wskoczył mężczyźnie na kolana i niebezpiecznie przybliżył się do jego twarzy. Powiódł dłońmi po jego ciele. W niebieskich oczach dostrzegł szok i przerażenie. Tylko determinacja broniła go przed podobnym spojrzeniem. Całe ciało dygotało z obrzydzenia. Nie przerwał występu, przysunął się bliżej. Gdyby tak bardzo nie skupił się na myśli powrotu do ośrodka będącej w tamtej chwili jedyną rzeczą ratującą go przed ucieczką, być może zauważyłby drugiego z mężczyzn, który właśnie pojawił się w pokoju. Uniknąłby wtedy bolesnego zderzenia z ziemią.

\- Co ty odpierdalasz, gówniarzu?!  
\- Proszę, nie!  
\- Sauli!  
\- W co ty się zabawiasz, gnojku?! Chcesz się wyładować?! Masz swoją rękę! Chcesz wrócić do bidula?! Trzeba było otworzyć gębę i powiedzieć!  
\- Ała! To boli!  
\- Stul pysk!!!

Próbował się szarpać, lecz były funkcjonariusz okazał się silniejszy. Brutalnie zaciągnął go do pokoju i wepchnął do środka. Chłopak stracił równowagę.

\- Jutro stąd wypierdalasz! Dostałeś dom, żarcie, własny pokój, rzeczy, o których wiele dzieciaków może jedynie pomarzyć i to dajesz nam w zamian?!  
\- Sauli, proszę…  
\- Nie!!! Z rankiem gówniarz znika i nie widzę powodu żeby było inaczej!

Zniknął z hukiem zamykając ze sobą drzwi. Bill wciąż trwał skulony na podłodze, rozmasowując bolące ramię. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Nie spodziewał się tak gwałtownej reakcji. Zresztą… Chyba niezbyt dobrze przemyślał swój plan. Zza ściany dochodziły do niego kolejne krzyki, które następnie przerodziły się w kłótnię, zakończoną głośnym trzaskiem drzwi wejściowych. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego.

Oparł się plecami o łóżko i pozostał w tej pozycji przez kolejną godzinę. Zaczął nabierać wątpliwości co do swojego wyboru.

***

\- Bill, obudź się. Musisz już wstać.

Leniwie uchylił powieki. Nie był pewien, co zdziwiło go bardziej: fakt, że przeleżał całą noc na podłodze czy to, że zobaczył przed sobą Adama, a nie tak jak zwykle Sauliego.

\- Wstań już. Nie chcę się spóźnić i ty też nie powinieneś.

Gdy mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami, Kaulitz zdołał przeanalizować wszystko, co właśnie zobaczył. Adam pracował w sierocińcu już wiele lat, a mimo to Bill nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie jak tego ranka. Podpuchnięte oczy, słaby, zachrypnięty głos. A on był tego przyczyną.

„Nieważne, liczy się cel.”

***

W przeciwieństwie do Koskinena Lambert jeździł koszmarnie, a tego dnia w oczach Billa zdobył pierwsze miejsce pośród najgorszych kierowców w kraju, może nawet i na świecie. Cudem nie mieli żadnego wypadku.

Kiedy samochód w końcu stanął na dobre, zarówno kierowca jak i pasażer odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Dobra, trzeba iść – mruknął mężczyzna, z trudem zdejmując głowę z zagłówka. Był tak nieprzytomny, że zapomniał domknąć swojej teczki. Wszystkie dokumenty wysypały się na parking. - Szlag… Idź do szkoły, ja to pozbieram.

Nastolatek spełnił jego polecenie.

***

Wparował do szkoły niewiele przed ósmą i od razu udał się do łazienki, rzuciwszy po drodze szybkie „dzień dobry” tutejszemu woźnemu, który, choć zwykle niczym niewzruszony, dziś nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia zachowaniem swojego współpracownika. Szczęk kluczy. Toaleta dla nauczycieli. Lustro.

Zziajany przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Wyglądał tak źle jak się czuł. Przeczesał palcami ciemne kosmyki. Powinien jak najszybciej pokryć je świeżą warstwą farby, odrosty stawały się coraz bardziej widoczne. Przejrzał teczkę w poszukiwaniu kosmetyczki. Tak, malował się, mimo iż jego przełożeni wielokrotnie sugerowali mu zaprzestanie tego „procederu”. Na szczęście dla niego to słowo pani dyrektor liczyło się najbardziej, a ona rozumiała jego sytuację. Makijaż nie był jedynie fanaberią. Przysłaniał pokrytą bliznami zniszczoną skórę. Adam latami zmagał się z trądzikiem, który pozostawił po sobie ślad. Krycie zmian było jedynym, co mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić.

Korektor, podkład, puder. Było lepiej, choć nie wystarczyło to, by ukryć zmęczenie. Westchnął i zerknął na zegarek. „7:58, cholera…”

***

\- Dzień dobry i przepraszam za spóźnienie. Proszę otwórzcie podręczniki na rozdziale trzecim – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem nim dotarł do swojego biurka. Z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach. Krzesło było dla niego wybawieniem.

\- Ale my jesteśmy już na piątym, proszę pana.

Spojrzał na podręczniki na ławce przed sobą. Dlaczego powiedział „trzeci”?

\- Racja, przepraszam. Otwórzcie na piątym – rzekł z uśmiechem, otwierając dziennik. Tyle liter… - Morris Braun?  
\- To nie ten dziennik, proszę pana!

Podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się po klasie. Klasa – dziennik, dziennik – klasa. Te liczby. Twarze, które zaczęły mu się mieszać.

Drżące palce przy skroniach – ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętał.

***

\- Ałć…

Obudził go koszmarny ból. Złapał się za głowę, która najwyraźniej szykowała się, aby za chwilę eksplodować.

\- Jak się pan czuje?

Pani Meier, szkolna pielęgniarka. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, lecz dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co właściwie robi na łóżku w jej gabinecie.

\- Stracił pan przytomność na lekcji – oznajmiła jak gdyby było to coś zupełnie normalnego. Lambert spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. – Tak, tak, właśnie tak było. Ciężka noc, prawda? Nie wzywałam pogotowia, bo wyglądało mi to na zwykłe omdlenie z przemęczenia. Budził się pan już kilka razy, nie wiem czy pan pamięta.  
\- Pewnie tak było. Miałem…ciężką noc. Kłótnia z bliską osobą.  
\- Nie musi mi się pan tłumaczyć – kobieta machnęła ręką. – Proszę jechać do domu i porządnie się wyspać.  
\- A moje zajęcia?  
\- Na pewno mają już za pana zastępstwo.

Powoli postawił stopy na podłożu. Świat zawirował. Może powinien wezwać taksówkę?

\- Dziękuję za wszystko. Miłego dnia.  
\- Miłego.

Zostawił pielęgniarkę samą zajętą wypełnianiem jakichś papierów przy akompaniamencie muzyki płynącej ze starego rozklekotanego radia.

***

Było już po piętnastej, a na horyzoncie nie pojawiał się ani Sauli, ani Adam. Musiał im naprawdę dopiec poprzedniego wieczoru. Kąciki jego ust przesunęły się lekko w górę. Niewiele myśląc odszedł w stronę znajomego miejsca.

\- Hej Bill!  
\- Siema.

Jego stara grupa, liczniejsza niż ostatnio. Było ich pięciu, wiek od 14 do 17 lat. Razem spędzali czas, wpędzali się w kłopoty. Jedyni jakkolwiek bliscy dla niego ludzie, poza Tomem rzecz jasna.

\- Jak leci?  
\- Udało mi się wyrwać na chwilę, może nawet na dłużej.  
\- No nareszcie! Dobra robota!  
\- Gdzie ty właściwie teraz jesteś?  
\- U jakiegoś typa od Lamberta. Wiecie, tego od niemca i angola.  
\- Od tego pedała?!  
\- Uważaj w nocy… No wiesz.  
\- Dajcie spokój! Najlepszy nauczyciel w tej budzie!  
\- Może dla ciebie Teo.  
\- Ej – niespodziewanie odezwał się jeden z najstarszych członków grupy. – Chodźmy stąd. Pogadamy w Kącie.

Kąt był kawałkiem terenu przy zgięciu ogrodzenia, osłoniętym z dwóch stron gęstymi krzakami. Pracownicy sierocińca rzadko tam przychodzili między innymi ze względu na trudne dojście do tego miejsca. Droga idąca pomiędzy siatką a budynkiem zwężała się do tego stopnia, że dorośli mieli problem z przedostaniem się tamtędy. Dotyczyło to również niektórych wychowanków ośrodka.

Byli już u celu, gdy Bill zauważył znajomy kawałek materiału wystający spod kurtki jednego z kolegów.

\- Blake, skąd masz tę chustkę? – warknął w stronę niższego od siebie szatyna.  
\- Co cię to obchodzi? – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Chłopak nawet nie raczył się odwrócić.  
\- To chustka Toma, oddawaj ją! – zażądał Kaulitz jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Wszyscy przystanęli, by obserwować sytuację.  
\- Znalazłem ją, więc jest moja. Spierdalaj – spokojna odpowiedź.  
\- Jak śmiesz…

Młodszy chłopak znany był w ośrodku ze swojego temperamentu, który jedynie wpędzał go w kłopoty. Tym razem nie było inaczej.

Jego zamach nie dość, że słaby, był na dodatek niezbyt celny, w przeciwieństwie do ciosu jego przeciwnika. Blondyn został przyparty do ogrodzenia. Nie był w stanie się wyrwać.

\- Nie będę słuchał takiego śmiecia jak ty!  
\- Co?!  
\- Po jaką cholerę tu wracałeś?! Mało ci jeszcze, że przez ciebie Bruno siedzi?! Jeszcze ktoś ci potrzebny?!  
\- Bruno zabił Toma!  
\- Tom był kretynem, choć i tak mniejszym niż ty!  
\- Zamknij mordę!

Nie miał siły w niczym poza swoim gardłem. Ręce, nogi, nic nie dawało sobie rady w starciu z drugim ciałem. Tak trudno być słabym…

***

\- Tego mi było trzeba… - mruknął, przeciągając się w swoim małym łóżku. Przewrócił się na bok i wtulił w poduszkę. Drzemka dobrze mu zrobiła, czuł się nieporównywalnie lepiej niż rano.

Telefon zawibrował na szafeczce obok. Adam, choć bardzo się opierał, zmusił się do wyciągnięcia ręki. SMS. „Nieodebrane połączenie z godziny 17:30. Numer…” Wyłączył wiadomość. Nieodebranych połączeń było co najmniej siedem. Przeklął pod nosem. Do kogo dzwonić najpierw, do szkoły czy do Sauliego? Dylemat rozwiązał się sam.

\- Halo? – jęknął zaspany.  
\- Myślałem, że już się do ciebie nie dodzwonię! Odbieraj ten cholerny telefon!  
\- Błagam cię, ciszej… - wydusił z siebie, łapiąc się za głowę. – Miałem koszmarny poranek, zrozum mnie…  
\- Masz rację, przepraszam. Ja po prostu… Ja już zaczynałem wariować! Najpierw nie mogłem się do ciebie dodzwonić, w szkole powiedzieli mi, że zemdlałeś i pojechałeś do domu, potem znowu cisza… Gdyby nie portier, wywaliłbym drzwi do twojego mieszkania!  
\- Już wszystko ok, przepraszam, że cię zmartwiłem – powiedział, gdy udało mu się przebić przez potok słów tak niespotykany w wykonaniu tego blond mruka.  
\- Nie, Adam, to ja przepraszam. Naprawdę. Za dzisiaj, za wczoraj… Przesadziłem.  
\- Daj spokój. Wściekłeś się i nie panowałeś nad sobą. Zapomnijmy o tym.  
\- Chciałbym o tym zapomnieć, ale chyba się nie da. Mogę przyjechać? Wolałbym mieć cię na oku.  
\- Już nic mi nie będzie, ale jasne. Czemu „chyba się nie da”?

Sauli na moment zawiesił głos. Starał się odpowiednio dobrać słowa i ton.

\- Ten, no, ech… Ten dzieciak jest w szpitalu. Miał spięcie ze swoimi.

***

Fala chłodnego powietrza uderzyła w jego ciało. Pewnie zamknąłby okno, gdyby nie był tak straszliwie obolały. Niestety Blake i reszta postanowili tego dnia nie mieć dla niego litości. Przeżył, choć nie było to życie jego marzeń, raczej ciągnący się koszmar. Koszmar na jawie, czy może być coś gorszego? Zakaszlał. Niesiony desperacją, nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk przy ścianie. Robiło się naprawdę zimno, a on nie należał do osób o dobrym zdrowiu. Nie musiał długo czekać na przybycie pielęgniarki.

\- Coś się stało? – rzuciła na wejściu.  
\- Mogłaby pani zamknąć okno?

Brązowe tęczówki obserwowały, jak kobieta szybko podchodzi do okna i zamyka je z hukiem.

\- Te dzieciaki! Myślałby kto, że ja nie mam nic pilniejszego do roboty… - zdążyła burknąć nim ponownie zniknęła za drzwiami. Po korytarzu przez dłuższą chwilę roznosił się stukot jej niskich obcasów.

Wsunął się głębiej pod kołdrę, wykorzystując jej część do obwiązania swojej ręki. Zasnął dopiero nad ranem, gdy upiorne drżenie przestało mu już przeszkadzać.

***

Wypisano go ze szpitala po południu następnego dnia. Do końca był sam, bo któż miałby go odwiedzić? Dopiero w recepcji spotkał się z jednym z pracowników sierocińca, który został zobligowany do wypełnienia formalności. Rozmawiali lakonicznie. Zarówno w szpitalu jak i w samochodzie padło między nimi zaledwie kilka słów.

\- Nie jedziemy do ośrodka? – spytał Bill, zdziwiony, że minęli znajomą okolicę.  
\- Nie. A co, chciałbyś?  
\- Nie.

Z początku nie zrozumiał, co się dzieje, dokąd ten mężczyzna go wiezie, lecz parę kilometrów później wszystko stało się jasne. Opuścił samochód pod wysoką żelazną bramą, gdzie czekał już na niego blondwłosy jegomość w kurtce moro i ciężkich butach.

***

Drzwi skrzypnęły, informując wszystkich o możliwości przejścia. Nastolatek wkroczył do pomieszczenia jako pierwszy. Znał już to miejsce, nie musiał się z nim ponownie zaznajamiać. Ściany nie zmieniły koloru, meble nie przesunęły się ani o milimetr. Mimo wszystko czuł się tutaj inaczej niż poprzednio.

Jego torba wylądowała na podłodze. Starszy blondyn wyszedł bez słowa.

Stuknięcie drzwi, szczęk zamka. Znów był sam na tych kilku metrach kwadratowych.

Położył się na łóżku. Sprężyny zgięły się pod jego ciężarem. Skulił się nieznacznie i skrył po kołdrą. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu udało mu się tak szybko rozluźnić i usnąć. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się bezpieczny.

***

\- Nie mam dobrych wiadomości, jest tylko gorzej – zakomunikował ponuro lekarz po obejrzeniu chorej ręki. Usiadł ciężko na swoim miejscu. – Będę szczery, w takiej sytuacji nawet rehabilitacja może niewiele pomóc. Przykro mi.  
\- Cholera… - szepnął Lambert. Zatopił palce we włosach. Tak bardzo obawiał się podnieść wzrok i zobaczyć te wszystkie emocje na młodej twarzy. Odważył się dopiero po chwili. Wolałby tego nigdy nie zobaczyć, ani drżących ust, ani zaszklonych oczu. Niczego.

Wyciągnął do niego rękę. Szczupła sylwetka mignęła mu przed oczami. Trzask drzwi.

\- Zapisze go pan mimo wszystko?  
\- Oczywiście. Zawsze trzeba spróbować.

***

Zatrzasnął się w kabinie. Z całych sił usiłował powstrzymać to żałosne wycie, próbujące wyrwać się z jego gardła. Utkwił wzrok w ręce, która trzęsła się jak galareta.

\- Ty jebana suko!!!

Jedno uderzenie, kolejne. Bolało.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz?!

Z szeroko rozchylonych powiek wypływały kolejne łzy. Ściekały po gładkiej skórze wprost na podłogę. Wkrótce i on się na niej znalazł, osłabiony bólem kolejnych ciosów.

\- Ał…

Dyszał. Trząsł się. Podkulił nogi i przycisnął je do klatki piersiowej, by poczuć chociaż odrobinę ciepła. Oparł głowę o swoje kolana.

***

Uchylił drzwi, wciąż będąc w nie najlepszym stanie. Gładził obolałą rękę i przyciskał ją do swojego ciała.

Jego nauczyciel stał naprzeciwko kabiny. Ciekawe, ile usłyszał? Bill unikał jego wzroku. Wyciągnął zdrową rękę po swój plecak.

\- Ja go zaniosę. Idź już do samochodu.

Kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

\- Dasz radę. Wierzę w ciebie – usłyszał za swoimi plecami. Słone krople ponownie napłynęły do jego oczu.


	5. Chapter 5

Pobudka była dla niego okropna, mimo iż mijał już kolejny dzień od jego wyjścia ze szpitala. Ciało było ciężkie i obolałe, wciąż i wciąż przypominało mu o jego debilnym pomyśle.

Niechętnie uchylił powieki. Kilka słów obiło mu się w głowie.

\- Wstań, już siódma.

Sauli stał nad nim z założonymi rękami i miną strażnika więziennego. Bill zadrżał na ten widok.

\- Muszę? Miałem jeszcze dzisiaj nie iść do szkoły – spytał zaspanym głosem. Czuć w nim było nawet nutkę nieśmiałości oraz uległości, których obiecywał sobie nigdy nikomu nie okazywać. Ostatnie wydarzenia zweryfikowały jego poglądy.  
\- Nie idziesz, ale i tak masz robotę. Śniadanie na stole, o 7:30 masz być w gotowości.

Mężczyzna zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Kaulitz dał sobie jeszcze minutę, po czym odsunął się od wygrzanej poduszki. Choć nienawidził tego wszechobecnego zimna, czuł, że na chwilę obecną nie było dla niego lepszego miejsca niż to na tych kilku metrach kwadratowych. Był wdzięczny Sauliemu za drugą szansę, przecież nie musiał się godzić na jego powrót. Tak samo było z Adamem, zdawał sobie sprawę, iż przysporzył sporo problemów im obojgu. Tym bardziej doceniał ich gest.

Powoli wstał i ruszył do łazienki.

***

Nim skończył zegar wybił godzinę dziewiątą. Rozejrzał się po swoim „mieszkaniu”. Łazienka posprzątana, pokój również, pozostało jedynie wyniesienie śmieci.

Odstawił odkurzacz na bok i położył się na łóżku. Przypadek sprawił, że kątem oka zerknął na ścianę. Niewielki napis tuż przy łóżku.

_CHUJ_

***

Pukanie do drzwi.

\- Skończyłeś?  
\- Tak.

Starszy blondyn wszedł do środka.

\- No dobra, niech będzie – orzekł po pobieżnej „inspekcji”. – Chodź, mam dla ciebie inną pracę.  
\- Ej, jak coś to nie ja to zrobiłem – odezwał się, wskazując na nakreślony długopisem na ścianie wulgaryzm. – To już tak było.  
\- Wiem o tym. Chodź.  
\- Czy mieszkał tutaj ktoś przede mną?  
\- To niemłody dom, ale pewnie chodzi ci o ten napis? – chłopak kiwnął głową. – Mieszkała tu wcześniej dwójka dzieciaków z sierocińca. Najpierw chłopak, potem dziewczyna. Chłopak to nabazgrał.  
\- Co się z nimi stało?  
\- Nic niezwykłego. Po jakimś czasie wrócili do sierocińca i poszli w świat, kiedy tylko osiągnęli pełnoletność. Co cię to tak interesuje? – nastolatek wzruszył ramionami. – Tutaj masz swoje następne zadanie.

Znajdowali się w salonie. Koskinen wskazał na kilka ścierek.

\- Zetrzyj kurze, a ja przygotuję coś na drugie śniadanie. Potem odkurzysz.  
\- Czemu ja?  
\- Nie będziesz siedział w pokoju kolejny dzień, zapomnij.  
\- Ale moja ręka…  
\- Nic ci nie będzie.

Stłumił złość i chwycił jeden z kawałków materiału. Zanim podszedł do szafki, jego „strażnik” zdążył zniknąć mu z pola widzenia. „Nie wiem, o co mu chodzi, przecież tu jest czysto.” Mimo to podjął się powierzonej pracy, przy okazji przyglądając się znalezionym przedmiotom. Pod wielką taflą szkła zalegały liczne odznaczenia, zaświadczenia oraz dyplomy, w większości związane ze służbą wojskową i policyjną, choć nie tylko.

_Niniejszym zaświadcza się, iż Sauli Eerik Koskinen ur. 28. marca 1980 roku w Dreźnie…_ \- widniało na dyplomie otrzymanym za ukończenie jakiegoś szkolenia.  
 _Nagroda za bardzo dobre wyniki w testach sprawnościowych…_  
 _Za zachowanie zimnej krwi w trudnych sytuacjach…_

Niezbyt go to dziwiło, nie potrzeba było wielkiego umysłu, aby domyślić się, że Koskinen świetnie pasuje do obrazu idealnego policjanta czy wojskowego. Zimny, nieustępliwy, nastawiony na cel – takiego widział go Bill. Natomiast chłopak nie spodziewał się ujrzeć wśród tych wszystkich papierów nazwiska Lamberta. Po co jego certyfikaty miałyby tu być? Nie miał na nie miejsca w swoim mieszkaniu?

Dostrzegł coś jeszcze. Wziął w palce leżący na uboczu przedmiot, średniej wielkości naszyjnik. Miał owalny kształt i liczne zdobienia na swojej srebrnej powierzchni. Uwagę blondyna przykuła niewielka wypukłość przy krawędzi. Po jej naciśnięciu ozdoba rozchyliła się, odsłaniając dwa zdjęcia – kobiety i mężczyzny. _Leila_ i _Eber_ – napisano na zdjęciach.

„Pamiątka rodzinna?”, to pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl. „Wygląda na cenne…”

Zaczął bawić się łańcuszkiem, który pięknie błyszczał. Jaka mogła być wartość takiego drobiazgu? 50 euro? 100? Nigdy nie miał do tego głowy, Tom znał się lepiej na tych wszystkich praktycznych aspektach życia na ulicy (a raczej w ich wypadku „przy” ulicy). Oblizał usta. Odłożył naszyjnik na miejsce. Przyłapanie na kradzieży byłoby jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, których teraz potrzebował. Po jednej wpadce kolejna? O nie, nie pozwoli losowi tak z siebie zakpić.

Wrócił do ścierania kurzu. Nie zauważył maleńkiego obiektywu.

***

Ostatnie zdanie i koniec na dziś. Leniwie wyciągnął się na krześle. Został mu jeszcze jeden przedmiot i będzie mógł spokojnie położyć się spać. Nie był jakoś szczególnie zmęczony, ale lubił spać. Lepsze to niż ślęczenie nad książkami.

Nagle rozległ się głośny pomruk. Chłopak odłożył długopis i spojrzał na zegarek. Było już późno, a kolacji nadal nie było. „Zapomnieli o mnie? Jestem głodny…” Podniósł się i podszedł do wyjścia. Normalnie skorzystałby z dzwonka, lecz tym razem drzwi były uchylone. Rozejrzał się i postawił stopę na korytarzu. Poszedł, jak mu się wydawało, w stronę salonu. Tylko tam widział zapalone światło.

\- Kochanie, kiedy skończysz?

Skrzywił się. „Kochanie? Co za pedał”, skomentował w myślach pytanie Lamberta. Zaraz potem odezwał się Koskinen.

\- Skończyłbym wcześniej, ale ciągle mi przeszkadzasz.  
\- Domagam się uwagi. Zajmij się mną!  
\- Jak skończę pracę.  
\- Sauliii…

Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza ściany. Jakiś cichy głosik mówił mu, że nie powinien jeszcze ujawniać swojej obecności. Ale na co on czekał?

Brunet wstał i zbliżył się do siedzącego przy stoliku mężczyzny. Przejechał dłońmi po jego ramionach.

\- Odłóż to, proszę. Potrzebujesz przerwy.  
\- Nie potrzebuję żadnej przerwy.  
\- W takim razie ja potrzebuję twojej przerwy.

Dłoń powiodła niżej. Policzek zetknął się z drugim.

\- Chodźmy do sypialni… - zamruczał.  
\- Adam, nie teraz.  
\- No chodź…  
\- A ten dzieciak?  
\- Szybko się uwiniemy.  
\- Jaki ty potrafisz być uparty…  
\- Kocham cię, marudo.

Złączyli ze sobą usta, by trwać tak prawie pół minuty. Następnie chwycili się za ręce i ruszyli w wiadomym kierunku, lecz Bill już tego nie widział. Po dłuższej chwili trwania w niemym szoku, gdy nie mógł złapać tchu sparaliżowany tym co zobaczył, niezauważony czmychnął do swojego pokoju, bezszelestnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Z początku stał w bezruchu, a jego dłoń przysłaniała drżące wargi. Jedna myśl. Wystrzelił jak z procy i prawie wywracając się w biegu, wpadł do łazienki. Zwymiotował do toalety.

***

Spędził sporą część wieczoru, zachodząc w głowę, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Trwał tak dopóki jego ciało nie dało mu do zrozumienia, że nie zniesie dalszego siedzenia na lodowatych kafelkach. Wrócił do pokoju, poruszając się niepewnym krokiem i drżąc jak osika.

Zawinął się w kołdrę. Obraz jego nauczyciela oraz drugiego mężczyzny razem nie dawał mu spokoju. Niby nie powinno być to dla niego nic szczególnie zaskakującego, uczniowie już dawno wydali osąd co do orientacji Lamberta, jednak czym innym są żarty, a czym innym ujrzenie czegoś na własne oczy. Marzył, aby wymazać to zdarzenie z pamięci. Już nigdy nie spojrzy na swoich opiekunów tak samo. Znów zrobiło mu się niedobrze. „A co jeśli oni…mnie…”

Skrzypnięcie drzwi. Kroki.

\- Kolacja – zakomunikował lakonicznie Sauli. Spojrzał na materiałowy kokon. Para brązowych oczu wpatrywała się w niego z niepewnością. Westchnął zrezygnowany. – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś przygotowany do zajęć. Jutro o 7. Dobranoc.

Musiało minąć dobre kilka minut zanim nastolatek zdecydował się opuścić swoją kryjówkę. Rzucił okiem na talerz z kanapkami. Jakoś nie miał apetytu.

Wyciągnął z plecaka czarny podrapany zeszyt i rzucił go na biurko. Otworzył go na pierwszej niezapisanej stronie. Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie musiał posunąć się do czegoś takiego jak prowadzenie pamiętnika, lecz jakiś rok temu coś w nim pękło. To była dla niego praktycznie jedyna szansa na zachowanie względnej sprawności psychicznej, szczególnie po śmierci brata. Z dwojga złego lepszy dziennik niż psychiatryk.

Z trudem nakreślił pierwsze znaki. To będzie długa noc…

***

Tak jak się spodziewał, na zajęciach pojawił się kompletnie nieprzytomny. Jego wzrok wodził od tablicy do zeszytu, lecz umysł nie rozumiał prawie nic. Bezmyślnie przepisywał kolejne wyrazy. Zdołał rozbudzić się dopiero na kolejnych lekcjach. Ostatnią z nich była znienawidzona przez wszystkich matematyka. Zaczęło się zwyczajnie, nauczycielka zadawała klasie do zrobienia kilka zadań z podręcznika, a raz na jakiś czas ktoś podchodził do tablicy i zmagał się z jednym czy dwoma przykładami. Piętnaście minut przed dzwonkiem Kaulitz sięgnął po swój notatnik. Chciał jakoś zabić czas. Nie wolno mu było rysować po zeszycie przedmiotowym, matematyczka zawsze się o to czepiała. Jedna z największych pił w szkole, wolał z nią nie zadzierać, zresztą nikt nawet nie próbował. Ta kobieta słynęła z uprzykrzania życia zarówno uczniom jak i niektórym nauczycielom.

\- Kaulitz, do tablicy.

Wstał bez żadnych protestów. Chwycił swój zeszyt i położył go na biurku.

\- Ten drugi również.

Spiął mięśnie.

\- Co drugie?  
\- Zeszyt. Już.

Wahał się. „Co robić?!”

\- Ale tam nic nie ma – próbował się migać.  
\- W tym jest pewnie jeszcze mniej. Rusz się, mam sama po niego iść?

Nieustępliwa jak zawsze. Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Spojrzał na swoje miejsce. Co w takiej sytuacji zrobiłby Tom? Tyle razy powtarzał mu, żeby nie nosić ze sobą tego przeklętego zeszytu.

Był na przegranej pozycji. Przyniósł nauczycielce swój notatnik i bez słowa podszedł do tablicy. Matematyczka podyktowała mu pierwsze zadanie.

***

Dzwonek obwieścił koniec zajęć. Tłum dzieciaków błyskawicznie wyparował. W klasie pozostał jeden chłopak oraz jego nauczycielka.

Bill podszedł do biurka. Jego zeszyt przedmiotowy leżał na rogu, drugi znajdował się gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

\- Mogę dostać mój zeszyt?

Kobieta nawet nie odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Zasady są jasne, zeszyt trafi do pani dyrektor.  
\- Ale dlaczego?!  
\- Nie uważałeś na lekcji, więc na następnych też nie będziesz uważał.  
\- Przecież rozwiązałem większość zadań!  
\- „Większość”.  
\- Zrobiłem tyle, ile umiałem…  
\- To za mało. Umiałbyś więcej, gdybyś uważał na zajęciach.  
\- Proszę mi go oddać! To moja własność!  
\- Nie i koniec! A ty zaraz pójdziesz do pani dyrektor razem ze swoim zeszytem!  
\- Jakieś problemy?

Zwrócili się w stronę wyjścia. W drzwiach stał nie kto inny jak Sauli. „Szlag…” Nastolatek znalazł się między młotem a kowadłem.

\- A pan to…  
\- Sauli Koskinen. Sprawuję tymczasową opiekę nad Billem.  
\- A tak, słyszałam o panu.  
\- To miłe. Bill, chodź.  
\- Ale mój zeszyt…  
\- Idzie do pani dyrektor. Koniec dyskusji.  
\- Nie może pani!  
\- Założymy się?

Zacisnął zęby. Nie miał szans nic zdziałać, mógł jedynie pogorszyć swoją sytuację. Przegrany zwiesił głowę, zabrał swój plecak i wyszedł, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zaznajomi się z jego notatkami. Dawno tak bardzo się nie denerwował. Sauli również. Szczerze nie znosił tej kobiety, zbyt dobrze znał ją z opowieści Adama. Jedna z nieprzychylnych mu osób.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe to jeden z najważniejszych autorów tej epoki. _Cierpienia Młodego Wertera_ miały wielki wpływ zarówno na kierunek rozwoju literatury podczas Okresu Burzy i Naporu, jak i później romantyzmu.

Adam spacerował pomiędzy ławkami, obserwując, jak jego uczniowie notują podawane przez niego informacje. Lubił ten widok, uwielbiał dzielić się wiedzą i kształcić dzieciaki, wiedząc, iż może dzięki temu zapewni im lepszy start w dorosłe życie. Szczególnie tyczyło się to uczniów z sierocińca. Ich początki zawsze są trudne, więc jeśli jest szansa, by zdjąć z ich barków choć odrobinę tego ciężaru, trzeba działać. W to wierzył Adam.

Pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę!

Zza progu wychylił się jeden z nauczycieli. Mężczyzna około pięćdziesiątki.

\- Adam, pani dyrektor chce cię widzieć u siebie na dużej przerwie.

W całej klasie rozległo się głośne „Uuu!”. Lambert uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Ej, ej, spokój – zarządził. – Dobrze, pojawię się, jak tylko mi się uda.

„Gość” kiwnął głową, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

\- Co pan zrobił? – zapytał żartobliwie jeden z uczniów. Reszta mu zawtórowała.  
\- Cóż, tego dopiero się dowiem – odparł pogodnie. – A teraz wracamy do zajęć!

Pod płaszczem optymizmu kryła się spora dawka ciekawości i niepokoju. Kolejno analizował przebieg poprzednich dni. Nie dopełnił jakichś formalności? Przegapił radę? Może chodzi o Billa? Tyle możliwości. „No nic, dowiem się później.”

Robił właśnie kolejną rundkę po klasie, gdy przyuważył coś na jednej z ławek. Zatrzymał się.

\- Spokojnie, nie musisz ich chować – powiedział, kiedy uczeń, zorientowawszy się w sytuacji, zaczął w panice składać swoje rzeczy. – Pokaż mi je.

Chłopak niechętnie wysunął spod zeszytu kilka luźnych kartek. Nie podnosząc wzroku, podał je prowadzącemu. Był wyraźnie skrępowany całą sytuacją, w przeciwieństwie do Lamberta, który oglądał jego rysunki z wielkim zainteresowaniem.

\- Ty je narysowałeś? Są świetne – skomentował napisy wykonane w stylu przypominającym graffiti. Kreska była mocna i dynamiczna, kolory intensywne acz idealnie dobrane do tekstu. Oddał prace nastolatkowi. – Zróbmy tak, jeśli będziesz uważał na zajęciach i robił notatki, pozwolę ci rysować. Nie chcę, żeby taki talent się zmarnował. Umowa stoi?

Błysk w oczach. Chłopak energicznie kiwnął głową.

\- Super! – ucieszył się Adam. – To jeszcze raz. Jak już mówiłem…

***

\- Dzień dobry.  
\- Dzień dobry. Wejdź i siadaj, Adam.

Mały przytulny gabinet. Mężczyzna zajął miejsce przy drewnianym biurku. Jego przełożona wyglądała na smutną i podenerwowaną.

\- Coś… Coś się stało? – spytał zaniepokojony. Nigdy wcześniej nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji.

Dyrektorka westchnęła. Chyba nie za bardzo wiedziała, jak zacząć rozmowę.

\- Jest problem Adam. Nawet powiedziałabym, że bardzo duży.

Stresował się coraz bardziej. Próbował chwycić się jakiejś myśli, lecz wszystkie jedynie przelatywały przez jego głowę.

\- Proszę mówić.

Nerwowe oczekiwanie. Głośne bicie serca. Kobieta położyła przed nim obdrapany zeszyt, uprzednio otworzywszy go na odpowiedniej stronie.

\- Nie powinniśmy tego robić, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie widzę innego wyjścia. Proszę, przeczytaj ten fragment.  
\- Czy to jest…  
\- Tak.

Od razu poznał ten charakter pisma i dziwne rysunki na stronach. Nie powinien tego robić, ale skoro sytuacja tego wymagała… W skupieniu czytał kolejne linijki tekstu. Jego oczy robiły się coraz większe. To nigdy nie powinno było się stać. To nie miało się stać. Gdzie popełnił błąd…

\- Grono pedagogiczne aż huczy od plotek – odezwała się starsza pani. – Boję się, że ktoś mógł zawiadomić ministerstwo o tej całej sytuacji.  
\- O jakiej sytuacji? – oburzył się Adam. Fala złości wstrząsnęła jego ciałem. – To tylko pamiętnik dziecka, którego nie dość, że nie powinniśmy czytać, to jeszcze może zawierać dziesiątki zmyślonych historii!  
\- Chyba nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji – odparła ostrzej. Podziałało. – Jeżeli urzędnicy się o tym dowiedzą, ośrodek może znaleźć się w bardzo złej sytuacji. Powinieneś wiedzieć, jak patrzy się na homoseksualnych nauczycieli, mimo iż oficjalnie nikt tego nie potępia.

Lambert na powrót usiadł na krześle.

\- Co pani proponuje? Nie jestem w stanie zmienić swojej orientacji.

Zapadła długa niezręczna cisza pełna zdenerwowania, strachu i niepewności. Dyrektorka wzięła głęboki oddech. Adam zacisnął dłonie na swoich kolanach.

\- Będę musiała zawiesić cię do czasu rozwiązania całej sprawy.

***

Kluczyki, telefon, portfel – wszystko było gotowe do drogi. Sauli w spokoju dopijał swoją przedpołudniową kawę. Zostało mu jeszcze dużo czasu do wyjścia, mógł więc sprawdzić pocztę elektroniczną i przejrzeć wiadomości. Dwa nowe zlecenia. Dobrze, pieniądze zawsze się przydadzą.

Właśnie sięgał po swój kubek, kiedy usłyszał warkot silnika. Nie spodziewał się nikogo o tej porze. Wyjrzał przez okno. „Adam?”

Ledwie odstawił naczynie na stół, gdy w domu rozległ się głośny trzask drzwi wejściowych. Lambert wpadł do salonu jak burza, po drodze gubiąc buty i rzucając w kąt swoją teczkę. Wreszcie padł na kanapę, skrywając twarz w dłoni.

Koskinen zaniemówił. Co miało znaczyć to dziwne przedstawienie?

\- Adam? – zaczął nieśmiało. Mężczyzna ani drgnął. – Adam… Coś się stało?

W zapłakanych niebieskich oczach dostrzegł bezsensowność tego pytania. Drżące usta również mówiły wystarczająco wiele.

\- Dowiedzieli się o nas. Chcą mnie wylać z pracy.

Ścięło go z nóg. Usiadł na wolnym miejscu.

\- C-co? Ale… Ale skąd…

Nagle dostrzegł coś jeszcze. Brunet trzymał w dłoni czarny podrapany zeszyt. Wydawał mu się znajomy, choć z pewnością nie należał do Adama.

Przebłysk.

_\- Proszę mi go oddać! To moja własność!_   
_\- Ale mój zeszyt…_

Teraz rozumiał, dlaczego Bill tak bardzo pragnął odzyskać ten nieszczęsny zeszyt. Palce zacisnęły się w pięść. Mógł zapobiec tragedii…

***

\- Adam, wstań, proszę. To już kolejny dzień. To za długo trwa.  
\- Nie mam siły…

Trzeci dzień wegetacji, bezproduktywnego leżenia na kanapie z głową zwróconą w stronę ściany. Wstawał jedynie raz na kilka godzin, by udać się do łazienki bądź zjeść coś, gdy jego ciało nie dawało mu spokoju. Potem znów kładł się i spał. Telefon ze szkoły nie pomógł. Lambert został ostatecznie pozbawiony pracy.

Sauli doglądał go niemal bez przerwy. Nigdy przedtem nie widział swojego partnera w takim stanie. Było to coś nowego, a zarazem koszmarnego. Próbował; zagadywał, podnosił głos, ale nic nie pomagało. Adam ani drgnął.

Ich podopieczny przyglądał się wszystkiemu zza rogu. Od dnia powrotu Lamberta ze szkoły, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy chłopak kręci się po domu, czy też nie. Sauliemu mogło być to nawet na rękę, gdyż nie musiał wtedy dbać o każdy kolejny posiłek dla dzieciaka, który przecież powinien być na tyle samodzielny, aby nie umrzeć z głodu przy pełnej lodówce.

\- Wiem, że kochałeś swoją pracę, ale musisz wziąć się w garść. Takie jest życie. Znajdziesz coś innego.  
\- Boję się, że nic nie znajdę, że nie utrzymamy domu…  
\- Kupimy mniejszy i damy radę.  
\- Kochasz ten dom.  
\- To tylko dom. Najbardziej brakuje mi ciebie.

Od tej pory nie padło już ani jedno słowo. Blondyn gładził bok mężczyzny. Każdy ruch przepełniony był nietypową dla niego delikatnością. A może taki właśnie był prawdziwy Sauli? Delikatny. Troskliwy. Adam był jednym z nielicznych, którym udało się to odkryć.

Cichy szept, pocałunek złożony na ciemnych włosach. Bill przysłonił usta. Bał się, że płacz go zdradzi. Bo płakał, a przynajmniej był blisko. Odszedł stąpając tak cicho jak tylko mógł.

\- Dostałem dzisiaj telefon – przemówił nagle Adam.  
\- Kto dzwonił?  
\- Nie pamiętam nazwiska. Dostałem zaproszenie na konferencję w Stanach. Chcą żebym wypowiedział się na temat metod nauczania w domach dziecka w Niemczech.  
\- To duże wyróżnienie.  
\- Bardzo. Chciałbym jechać, ale nie wiem czy powinienem. Ta cała afera…  
\- Powinieneś – rzekł stanowczo Koskinen. - To co się stało nie jest twoją winą. Masz dużą wiedzę i trochę doświadczenia.  
\- Może znalazłbym pracę w Stanach? Ech, marzenia.

\- Na pewno udział w czymś takim ci nie zaszkodzi. Jeśli nie będziesz chciał jechać, zaciągnę cię siłą i wepchnę w ten cholerny samolot!  
\- A pieniądze? Nie zwrócą mi za przelot.  
\- Mamy pieniądze, a jeśli będzie bardzo źle, pożyczymy. Mogę też sprzedać motocykl.  
\- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Sauli! Nie pozwolę ci go sprzedać!  
\- Nie masz jak mi tego zabronić.  
\- Kochasz ten motor…  
\- To tylko maszyna. Kiedyś kupię inną.  
\- Dobrze, pojadę na tę konferencję, ale tylko wtedy, gdy obiecasz, że jej nie ruszysz. Obiecaj, proszę!

Chwila zawahania. Mężczyzna prychnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Obiecuję.

***

Drzwi uchyliły się w momencie, gdy Bill kończył rozwiązywać kolejne zadanie. Spojrzał za siebie, lecz kiedy tylko dostrzegł krótkie jasne włosy, wrócił do swojej pracy. Starszy usiadł na krześle obok.

\- Spakowałeś się już?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Jutro wracasz do siebie.  
\- Ale… Dlaczego?  
\- Sam powinieneś wiedzieć, dlaczego.

Przygryzł wargę.

\- Adam już nie pracuje w sierocińcu. Dyrekcja chce żebyś wrócił.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę tam wracać! – podniósł głos. – Oni mnie zabiją!  
\- Przesadzasz.  
\- Błagam, nie róbcie mi tego! Adoptujcie mnie! Cokolwiek!!!

Nie wierzył, że te słowa przeszły mu przez gardło. Naprawdę tego chciał?

\- Mamy już wystarczająco dużo problemów. Nie potrzebujemy kolejnego.

Osłupiał. Otępiały wpatrywał się w drewniany blat.

\- Jutro o 7.

Wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Kaulitz zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Ja ucieknę! Nie zatrzymają mnie tam! – krzyknął. Sauli wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To nie nasza sprawa.

Zimny spokój przeciwko burzy emocji. Skrzypnięcie drzwi.

Kolana ugięły się pod nim. Usiadł na podłodze. Był wściekły, gdyż wiedział, kto jest winny tej całej sytuacji. Niestety, ta wiedza jedynie pogarszała sprawę.

\- Dlaczego…

***

\- Wysiadka.

Kilka szaroburych złączonych ze sobą budynków, ogrodzonych równie przygnębiającym żelaznym płotem. Wcale nie miał ochoty tam wracać.

\- No idź – ponaglił go Sauli. – Pomóc ci z torbą? – pokręcił głową. – To wychodź.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie.

Wściekle pchnął drzwi i wyskoczył z samochodu. Tracił równowagę pod ciężarem swojego bagażu, lecz targające nim emocje dodawały mu sił. Szaro-niebieskie oczy odprowadziły go do samych drzwi.

Sauli przeklął i odpalił silnik.

***

\- Wróciłem! – rzucił, przekraczając próg domu. Z ulgą ściągnął buty i wszedł do salonu. Miał przed sobą sporo pracy, a obiecał Adamowi pomóc się spakować na wyjazd. – Adam?  
\- Jestem w sypialni! Dobieram rzeczy, pomożesz mi?  
\- Zaraz przyjdę, wstawię tylko wodę na kawę.

Wszedł do kuchni i włączył czajnik, a następnie nasypał łyżeczkę proszku do swojego kubka. W oczekiwaniu na upragnione cpyknięcie oparł się o ladę. W gruncie rzeczy był zadowolony. Jeżeli Adam sam zaczął się pakować, znaczyło to, że czuł się lepiej, a przynajmniej próbował się tak poczuć. „To duży krok”, pomyślał. „I duża szansa.”

Wierzył w Adama i jego sukces. Mimo całej szorstkiej powierzchowności i mrożącego spokoju, dopingował swojego partnera z całych sił, zwłaszcza po bolesnym upadku własnych marzeń. Był przekonany, że Lambert jest w stanie bardzo dużo zaoferować światu, jak również sam może wiele od niego zyskać.

Wreszcie upragniony dźwięk. Zalał kawę. Nagle do jego uszu dotarła znajoma melodia wydobywająca się z telefonu byłego nauczyciela.

\- Halo? Tak, dziś rano. Nie. Nie no, skąd! A co się stało? Kiedy? Zadzwonię, gdy będę coś wiedział. Dziękuję. Do widzenia. Sauli!

To nie brzmiało dobrze. Załamał ręce i szybkim krokiem udał się do sypialni.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał. Adam wyglądał na podenerwowanego.  
\- Bill uciekł. Szukają go – odparł zmartwiony. – Cholera… - szepnął, spoglądając przez okno.  
\- Spokojnie, nie powinieneś się denerwować.  
\- Jak mam być spokojny, Sauli?! – blondyn aż podskoczył. Lambert rzadko podnosił głos. – Ten gówniarz szlaja się niewiadomo gdzie! Niecały miesiąc temu zginął jego brat, co jeśli teraz… Boże…  
\- Usiądź, proszę – zaprowadził go na duże dwuosobowe łóżko. Obaj usiedli. – Oddychaj.  
\- Ja już nie mogę, Sauli, naprawdę mam dosyć…

Drżał cały, zarówno jego ciało jak i jego głos. Dłoń młodszego spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

\- To nie powinien być twój problem.

Nienawidził tej koszmarnej bezsilności, która pojawiała się za każdym razem, kiedy widział najbliższą sobie osobę ze łzami ściekającymi po policzkach. Miał wtedy poczucie winy. Zastanawiał się, co mógł zrobić lepiej bądź co może jeszcze zrobić, by wszystko naprawić. Pech, że zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach nie mógł już zrobić nic. Był, tylko tyle.

Przysunął się do niego najbliżej jak mógł.

\- Nie płacz, masz zadanie do wykonania. Skup się na nim – szeptał, tuląc wyższego mężczyznę. – Przebrniemy przez to. Kocham cię.

Przeklinał w duchu tego porąbanego dzieciaka, przekreślającego ich kolejne plany, rujnującego zdrowie i dobry humor. Od początku był przeciwny braniu kogoś takiego pod swoje skrzydła, jednak nie miał serca wypominać tego Adamowi. Nie tutaj, nie teraz. W ogóle.

\- Też cię kocham…

Policzek przy policzku, dłoń obok dłoni. „Kiedy to się wreszcie skończy…”

***

Dawno nie miał tak stresującego dnia. Przemykał kolejnymi zaułkami jak zbieg, którym właściwie był. Nie miał tylko pewności, ile czasu jeszcze mu zostało nim do poszukiwań zabierze się policja. Uciec z sierocińca to jedno, uniknąć złapania to zupełnie inna sprawa. Zarzucił kaptur, skrywając pod nim swoje czarne włosy. Zaczęło padać. „Idealny dzień na ucieczkę. Mało ludzi kręci się po mieście w taką pogodę.”

Przekroczył mury cmentarza niezauważony przez nikogo. Nawet tutejsi pracownicy woleli ukryć się przed deszczem niż pilnować nagrobków, których przecież i tak nikt nie ruszy. Może jakieś zdobienia, ale komu przyszłoby do głowy kraść w taką pogodę?

Prosto, trzecia w prawo, pierwsza w lewo… Jedna wizyta wystarczyła mu do zapamiętania całej drogi. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby było inaczej.

Stał tam, w takim samym stanie jak miesiąc temu. Skromny grób z najtańszego materiału, z najtańszym nagrobkiem i najtańszymi literami. Kilka metrów pod ziemią leżała trumna z najtańszego drewna, a w niej spoczywał chłopak w najtańszym garniturze. Dla Billa jednak to wszystko było droższe niż najgładszy marmur, najdostojniejsze drewno, najdelikatniejszy materiał. Dla niego te kilka elementów było najcenniejszym skarbem. Jedynym jaki miał.

Odłożył torbę i przykucnął. Pogładził zimny kamień.

\- Cześć Tom, co u ciebie? – zaczął jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyginając usta w lekkim uśmiechu. - U mnie po staremu, znowu wplątałem się w bagno, z którego nie potrafię się wyplątać. Miałem szansę na dobry start w życiu, ale wszystko zjebałem. Uwierzyłbyś? Powinienem teraz być w budzie na zajęciach… Tak, nawiałem. Nie, nie chodzi o matmę. Boję się. Wiem, że teraz się ze mnie śmiejesz, ale ja naprawdę się boję! Boję się, że… Boję się, że mnie zabiją. Zapierdolą jak psa. Nasza grupa. Straciłem swoją pozycję. Kiedyś szanowali mnie tylko dlatego, że byłeś ty. Teraz jestem dla nich śmieciem. Może nawet gorzej, bo wydałem Bruno. Pewnie zaraz ciśniesz we mnie jakimś piorunem, ale nie widziałem innego wyjścia. Sam nie dałbym rady mu nic zrobić. Psy są skuteczniejsze i działają na legalu. Bruno trochę posiedzi, mieli dowody na jego winę. Ja? Nie ma już dla mnie miejsca w ośrodku. Nigdzie indziej też nie. Nie mam dokąd pójść. Jestem w potrzasku. Adam? Wylali go. Przeze mnie. Zjebałem mu życie. Kurwa, nie dość, że sobie to jeszcze jemu! Dasz wiarę?!

Słodkie i słone krople mieszały się ze sobą i łączyły w nową całość. Jakakolwiek jednak by nie była, ciągnęła w dół. Tylko nielicznym udało się umknąć „zagładzie”. Samotnicy, niezbliżający się do nikogo. Ile czasu jednak jeszcze im zostało i czy naprawdę ich los będzie więcej wart od losu pozostałych?

Położył głowę na zmoczonej deszczem płycie. Tak czy inaczej był już przemoczony, więc co za różnica?

\- Tak chciałbym żebyś powiedział mi, co teraz robić, Tom… Dokąd pójść, gdzie się schować…

Wtulił policzek w lodowaty kamień. Nie zauważył, kiedy zmorzył go sen.


	7. Chapter 7

Słońce wznosiło się wysoko nad zachmurzonym horyzontem, kiedy Sauli mijał kolejne skrzyżowanie w drodze do domu. Powinien być z siebie dumny. Do końca trwał przy Adamie, pilnując go, by ten nie zrobił czegoś głupiego i nie przegapił swojego lotu. Godzina mordęgi na lotnisku w tłumie wściekłych na wszystko ludzi. Podziwiał się, iż miał ochotę rozstrzelać ich tylko pięć razy.

„Oby Adam dał sobie radę…”

Stawał na głowie żeby odgonić od niego wszelkie złe myśli i skierować jego tok rozumowania na właściwy tor. Motywował go, przekonywał o jego wielkiej szansie. „Oby to wszystko nie poszło na marne…”

Ledwie zamknął samochód, pojawiło się przed nim kolejne wyzwanie. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed utratą kontroli nad sobą.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – warknął, podchodząc do drzwi. Na schodku siedział nie kto inny jak znienawidzony przez blondyna nastolatek. Ten sam, który przysporzył mu do tej pory tyle kłopotów.  
\- Nie mam dokąd iść – odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jego ubranie i torba były brudne i zupełnie przemoczone, sam zaś nie wyglądał na zdrowego.  
\- To nie moja sprawa, poza tym masz przecież sierociniec. Jak w ogóle to wlazłeś?  
\- Normalnie, przez płot.

Na dowód uniósł swoje dłonie. Kilka płytkich ran, zabarwionych krwią. Kątem oka były funkcjonariusz dostrzegł również poszarpane spodnie.

\- Nieudany przeskok – wyjaśnił chłopak, czując na sobie wzrok Sauliego.  
\- Masz pięć minut i widzę cię za ogrodzeniem. Pospiesz się, bo zawołam policję.  
\- Nie.  
\- Ja nie żartuję.  
\- Ja też nie.  
\- Szukają cię, nie chcę kłopotów.  
\- Jest Adam?  
\- Dla ciebie pan Lambert. Nie ma, wyjechał.  
\- Kiedy wróci?  
\- To nie twoja sprawa. Nie weźmiemy cię z powrotem, zapomnij!  
\- Nie chcę wracać do ośrodka! – zachrypiał.  
\- A ja nie chcę cię tutaj! Wypieprzaj!

Zabolało, ale miało boleć. Mimo to chłopak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Drgnął dopiero, gdy poczuł ucisk na swoim ramieniu.

\- Wstań – rozkazał starszy.

Przez chwilę miał szansę przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma i niestety nie była to dobra rzecz. Zaczerwienione, szkliste oczy, spuchnięte powieki, róż na policzkach, drżenie ust. Przypominał mu Adama sprzed kilku lat. Z tych przeklętych kilku dni…

Krótka piłka.

\- Właź do środka – nie zrozumiał. – Już!

Od razu zaprowadził go salonu i położył na kanapie.

\- Poczekaj.

Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto miałby zamiar gdziekolwiek uciekać. Blondyn pospieszył do łazienki. Wracając zahaczył jeszcze o sypialnię.

\- Wytrzyj się i przebierz – rzekł, rzucając chłopakowi ręcznik i ciepłe ubranie. – Nie będę patrzył.

Wykorzystał ten czas na przygotowanie gorącej herbaty. Kiedy opuścił kuchnię nastolatek miał już na sobie świeże ciuchy.

\- Teraz gorączka.

Podał mu termometr. Nie było dobrze, widział to w każdym najdrobniejszym ruchu młodego ciała. Z niecierpliwością czekał na sygnał.

\- Jesteś o wiele spokojniejszy niż na początku – rzucił wesoło, by choć trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. Bill odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
\- Spokorniałem – rzekł słabo.

„Może ten dzieciak nie jest taki całkiem zły? Przynajmniej ma szansę takim nie być. Adam miał rację.”

Pamiętał jego słowa jak gdyby padły wczoraj, a nie pięć lat temu.

_\- Moja matka kiedyś stwierdziła, że mam dar. Potrafię znajdować dobro w ludziach._   
_\- W każdym?_   
_\- Nie spotkałem jeszcze człowieka zupełnie wyniszczonego przez zło, choć nie wykluczam ich istnienia. Większość ludzi ma w sobie coś dobrego._   
_\- Jesteś naiwny._   
_\- Albo patrzę dalej niż ty. Na powierzchowność wpływa wiele czynników, lecz niewiele jest tak silnych, aby zmienić samą duszę. W duszy jest to, czego szukam w ludziach._   
_\- Jeśli udało ci się znaleźć coś takiego we mnie to znajdziesz to w każdym._   
_\- Śmiejesz się, a ja wcale nie musiałem się trudzić ze znalezieniem w tobie dobra. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, Sauli. Kocham cię._

Potrójne piknięcie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Bill podał mu termometr. Nie spodziewał się tak złych wyników.

\- Jedziemy do szpitala – zarządził od razu. Kaulitz nie miał siły się sprzeciwiać. Było naprawdę źle.

***

Przyciągali spojrzenia wszystkich osób w budynku, lecz cóż poradzić, że Bill nie radził sobie z chodzeniem o własnych siłach. Półprzytomny trzymał się szyi mężczyzny, któremu cudem udało się donieść go do recepcji. Wieloletnia służba w wojsku, a później w policji po raz kolejny na coś się przydała.

\- Bardzo wysoka gorączka, drżenie ciała, bóle mięśni, kaszel. Podejrzewam zapalenie płuc – zdał „raport” jednej z pielęgniarek, która od razu popędziła po pomoc.  
\- Zimno mi…  
\- To gorączka. Wszystko w porządku.  
\- Nigdy nie było mi tak zimno…

Nie zdążyli usiąść w poczekalni, lekarz od razu zabrał Billa do jednej z sal. Sauli został z pielęgniarkami. Odpowiadał na wszystkie zadawane mu pytania.

\- Przepraszam na moment – powiedział, gdy skończył i oddalił się na kilka kroków. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Zawahanie. Który numer wybrać?

\- Dzień dobry. Z tej strony Sauli Koskinen, znajomy Adama…

***

Wszedł do sali wskazanej mu przez dyżurną pielęgniarkę. Trzy zajęte łóżka. Podszedł do tego stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał. Chłopak patrzył na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. – Chyba nie za dobrze. Dostałeś leki? – lekkie kiwnięcie. – Powinny niedługo zacząć działać.  
\- Nadal mi zimno.  
\- Wiem, potem będzie ci gorąco i tak na zmianę. Nigdy nie chorowałeś?  
\- Chorowałem, ale nigdy aż tak.  
\- Zdarza się. Jesteś w dobrych rękach, wyzdrowiejesz. To najważniejsze.

Wahał się, wciąż się wahał, czy powiadomić o wszystkim Adama. Był prawie pewien, że brunet wróci do kraju pierwszym samolotem, gdy tylko dowie się, co się stało. Taki już był, wrażliwy na krzywdę innych, próbujący naprawiać świat kosztem swojego szczęścia, lecz czy Sauli pokochałby go gdyby było inaczej?

Nie zauważył, kiedy Bill odwrócił się od niego i wlepił wzrok w krawędź łóżka znajdującą się tuż za jego nogami. Śmiał się. Jego oczy zyskały pewien blask, odróżniający je od przeciętnych chorych oczu. Był szczęśliwy, pierwszy raz od długiego czasu. Koskinen nigdy nie widział u niego takiego spojrzenia. Nagle szczupła dłoń uniosła się ponad białą szpitalną pościel. Palce zacisnęły się, chwytając coś w powietrzu. „Majaki, to się zdarza”, przeszło blondynowi przez myśl.

\- Tom nie chce, żebym odchodził – powiedział niespodziewanie. – Mówi, że to za wcześnie.

Mężczyzna tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Ma rację. Słuchaj się go – dodał od siebie. Nastolatek ponownie zacisnął dłoń.  
\- To trudne. Jestem słaby.  
\- To łatwiejsze niż się wydaje. Tom w ciebie wierzy.

Nie wyglądał na przekonanego, choć może to tylko kwestia jego fatalnego stanu. Każdy oddech bolał, osłabiał…

\- Zrobisz to dla niego?

Brązowe tęczówki uniosły się ku identycznej parze, niknącej w jasnej poświacie. Poczuł znajomy dotyk na swoim czole.

Znów ten błysk w oczach.

\- Postaram się…

Chłopak mocniej wtulił się w poduszkę. Jego usta wygięte były w uśmiechu, którego Sauli ze swojej perspektywy nie był w stanie dostrzec. Tak samo jak nie słyszał tych dwóch zdań dźwięczących w młodej głowie.

_Zawsze będę przy tobie. Razem przez to przejdziemy._

Klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo. Oddech zwolnił, stał się spokojniejszy. Bill pogrążał się w śnie. Jednocześnie Koskinen poczuł jakąś dziwną pustkę, jak gdyby ktoś opuścił to miejsce. To dziwne, przecież nikt nie wychodził z pomieszczenia…

***

\- On nie powinien wracać do ośrodka.  
\- Tym razem się z panią zgadzam.

W miarę możliwości dyskutowali najciszej jak się dało, żeby tylko nie obudzić śpiącego chłopaka. Nie wyszli na korytarz, ponieważ zostali sami na sali, a lekarz stanowczo nalegał, aby ktokolwiek miał oko na chorego nastolatka, który mógł znienacka poczuć się gorzej. Personel nadal nie potrafił postawić w 100% trafnej diagnozy co do jego stanu, mimo iż nie ukrywano, że wersja Sauliego pozostawała prawdopodobna. Drugą możliwością była angina bądź inny stan zapalny górnych dróg oddechowych.

\- Na razie jakiś czas poleży w szpitalu, to pewne.  
\- Tak, ale nie będzie mógł tu zostać w nieskończoność – martwiła się kobieta. – Spędzi tutaj kilka dni, góra tydzień i co potem? U nas nie ma dla niego warunków.  
\- Co? To tylko jedno chore dziecko.  
\- I potrzebuje spokoju, i opieki, żeby dojść do siebie.  
\- Jak każdy, ale to chyba normalne? Nikt nigdy nie chorował w państwa ośrodku? Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.  
\- Bill potrzebuje w tej chwili indywidualnego podejścia i odseparowania od rówieśników. Zapewne wie pan, o czym mówię.  
\- Wiem i zdaję sobie sprawę do czego pani zmierza, i moja odpowiedź brzmi „nie”.

Jej spojrzenie zdawało się zupełnie na niego nie działać.

\- Adam pewnie by się zgodził, ale ja nie jestem Adamem – kontynuował. – Ten dzieciak to nie mój problem tylko wasz.  
\- On nie jest niczyim problemem! – oburzyła się kobieta. – To tylko dziecko, które potrzebuje pomocy!  
\- Jak zwał tak zwał – machnął ręką. – Ja już się nim zajmowałem i nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło.  
\- Nie mogło być tak źle, skoro chłopak ostatecznie znalazł się u pana. Obdarzył pana zaufaniem, to już dużo.  
\- Szuka frajera do darmowego mieszkania, nie nabiorę się na to.

Kaulitz niebezpiecznie się poruszył. Dorośli kontynuowali rozmowę dopiero, gdy mieli pewność, że ich podopieczny zapadł w głęboki sen. Sauli westchnął ciężko. Przeczesał palcami swoje krótkie włosy.

\- Ten dzieciak napsuł tyle krwi i mnie, i Adamowi…  
\- Mimo to zdaje się pan nie opierać mu aż tak bardzo.

Jej słowa oraz uśmiech zbiły go z tropu. Dopiero gdy powiódł za jej wzrokiem zorientował się, że jego dłoń spoczywa na głowie chłopaka i gładzi rozrzucone na poduszce kosmyki. Speszył się i cofnął rękę. Powoli dochodziło do niego co zrobił.

\- Pomyślałem, że to pomoże mu zasnąć – próbował się usprawiedliwić. Dyrektorka kiwnęła głową.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedziała ciepło. – Każdy potrzebuje czułości, zwłaszcza po takich przejściach. Odrobina czułości, spokój, poczucie bezpieczeństwa - tego nie dostanie w ośrodku.  
\- Adam próbował dać mu choćby namiastkę tego wszystkiego, ale ten dzieciak po prostu nie chciał tego przyjąć.  
\- Nie chciał i nie potrafił – Sauli zwrócił twarz ku siwiejącej kobiecie, tym samym dając jej znak, by kontynuowała. – On i Tom od początku byli bardzo wycofanymi dziećmi. Owszem, bawili się z innymi, ale sami nigdy nie inicjowali kontaktu. Gdy podrośli, było już tylko gorzej. Mieli tylko siebie, później jeszcze ten mały „gang”. Nie potrafili się odnaleźć w tym świecie.  
\- Przez tyle lat? Nie było u was psychologa, żeby im pomógł?  
\- U nas praktycznie wszystkie dzieci powinny być otoczone opieką psychologiczną, ale sam pan się pewnie domyśla, jak to działa w praktyce.  
\- Nieważne. Ja nie mam wykształcenia w tym kierunku, mógłbym nie dać sobie z nim rady.  
\- A gdyby się zmienił?  
\- Nie wierzę, że ktoś może zmienić się od tak.  
\- „Od tak” może nie, ale są takie wydarzenia w życiu, które potrafią zmienić nasze poglądy o 180 stopni. Myślę, że w ostatnim czasie Bill uświadczył sporo takich zmian.

***

Metalowe elementy dźwięczały, uderzając o siebie. Ostatnie poprawki i test. Idealnie. Teraz wystarczy tylko szybkie czyszczenie i kolejne radio będzie gotowe do oddania.

Sauli wyciągnął się na krześle. Zegarek w jego telefonie wskazywał już godzinę dziewiętnastą. Czas zawsze szybko mijał mu podczas pracy. Wstał, by rozprostować nogi.

W całym domu panowała kompletna cisza. Miało się wrażenie, że każdy najdrobniejszy szmer rozchodzi się po całym budynku. Z jednej strony lubił ten stan, wtedy najłatwiej było mu się skoncentrować na pracy, z drugiej miał już tego wszystkiego dość. To kolejny samotny dzień z równie samotnym porankiem, południem, popołudniem i wieczorem, niedługo także i nocą. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że spokój będzie mu tak przeszkadzał.

Wreszcie coś przerwało ciszę. Adam. Szybko odebrał połączenie.

\- No cześć, jak tam konferencja?

Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Tak bardzo tęsknił za tym głosem.

\- Cieszę się, że wszystko ok. Mówiłem ci, że warto jechać. Tutaj też w porządku. Pracuję, co innego mogę robić? Ten dzieciak? Znalazł się, nie musisz się przejmować. Ok, to czekam na telefon. Miłej zabawy!

Nie chciał rozwodzić się nad obecną sytuacją Billa. Im mniej wiedział Adam, tym lepiej dla wszystkich.

Wciąż nie był pewien, jaką decyzję podjąć.

***

Kolejne rzeczy lądowały w torbie. Musiał działać szybko, w każdej chwili ktoś mógł pojawić się w drzwiach. Cholerny kaszel… Byłoby dobrze, gdyby zdobył jakieś recepty, a najlepiej trochę leków.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – usłyszał znajomy głos. Odwrócił się w popłochu. Nie spodziewał się dzisiaj nikogo, a już na pewno nie jego. – Ucieczka w takim stanie to najgłupsze, co mógłbyś zrobić. Nie przeżyłbyś nocy.  
\- I tak zdechnę, co za różnica jak? Tak chociaż zachowam resztki honoru.  
\- Od kiedy ucieczka ma cokolwiek wspólnego z honorem?  
\- A podanie się na tacy ma?!  
\- Masz swoją odpowiedź. Lepiej wracaj do łóżka – powiedział Sauli, gdy Bill zaczął się krztusić. – Daj mi torbę.  
\- To boli…  
\- Wiem.

Zaprowadził chłopaka na łóżko. Po krótkiej walce kaszel w końcu ustąpił, choć nastolatek potrzebował jeszcze kilku chwil żeby uspokoić oddech.

\- Boli… Boli… - szeptał do siebie przy każdym głębszym zaczerpnięciu powietrza.  
\- Gdzie byłeś cały ten czas od ucieczki z sierocińca? – spytał były funkcjonariusz.  
\- Na cmentarzu – odparł cicho Kaulitz.  
\- Cały dzień i noc? – potaknął. – W taką pogodę?! – znów kiwnięcie. – Czy ty w ogóle myślisz?!  
\- Dokąd miałem pójść?  
\- Nigdzie! Nie powinieneś był w ogóle ruszać się z sierocińca!

Nie chciał się przyznać, lecz nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Pierwszy raz ujrzał w tym chłopaku nie uprzykrzającego życie bachora, a zagubione samotne dziecko. Pierwszy raz zrobiło mu się go naprawdę żal. On miał swoje miejsce na świecie, Bill nie miał go wcale. On miał rodzinę i Adama, Bill już nikogo. Co sam zrobiłby w takiej sytuacji? Czy rzeczywiście poddałby się bez słowa?

\- Nie wiem, po co się ciebie słucham. Nie jesteś moim opiekunem – burknął nastolatek. – Po co w ogóle tu przyszedłeś?  
\- Nie wiem, po co się boczysz, zaraz sobie idę – odpowiedział starszy, co spotkało się z głośnym prychnięciem. Zabawne, że nawet w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji ten drobny blondynek starał się grać twardego.  
\- To nie masochizm zadawać się z problemem?

Jasne oczy otworzyły się szerzej.

\- Całe życie słyszę, że jestem problemem. Dla rodziców byłem problemem, dla ośrodka też. Dla szkoły, ludzi, świata. Dla ciebie również nim jestem.  
\- Nie bądź problemem.  
\- Zawsze będę dzieckiem z sierocińca. Nie zmyję tego z siebie.

„To nieważne”, chciał powiedzieć, lecz się powstrzymał. To nie w jego stylu mówić coś innego niż prawdę, nawet jeśli była bolesna.

\- Dla Toma byłeś kimś wyjątkowym.  
\- Tom nie żyje. Zamknijmy temat.

Miał ochotę załamać ręce. W takich chwilach dostrzegał wyższość wiedzy Adama nad swoim doświadczeniem. Jego pracą było rozbijanie gangów narkotykowych, nie radzenie sobie z dziećmi z problemami!

Ostatni pomysł. Sięgnął do kieszeni.

\- Pani dyrektor kazała ci to przekazać.

W swoim życiu widział już wiele, ale nigdy nie spotkał się z tak wielką radością wywołaną kawałkiem poplamionego materiału.


	8. Chapter 8

Sauli długo głowił się, co powinien zrobić. Uparcie odkładał podjęcie decyzji na później, lecz nim się obejrzał nadszedł weekend, czas wyjścia Billa ze szpitala. Coś trzeba było zrobić. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty być niczyją niańką, to nie leżało w jego naturze. Ostatecznie jednak…

\- Poczekaj w samochodzie. Otworzę drzwi, zaniosę rzeczy i wrócę do ciebie. Wolę, żebyś nie stał na zimnie.  
\- W porządku.

Kiedy wrócił, chłopak wciąż był w tym samym stanie – śpiący, owinięty szalikiem i wciśnięty w jakąś starą przymałą kurtkę. Wyglądał jak stereotypowe biedne dziecko z sierocińca.

\- No chodź.

Puścił go przodem i zamknął samochód. Choć nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, kontrolował każdy ruch swojego podopiecznego. Bill wciąż pozostawał dla niego nastolatkiem z problemami, do którego należy mieć ograniczone zaufanie.

Nie trwało długo nim znaleźli się w znanym sobie pokoju. Jak można było przypuszczać i tym razem nie zmieniło się tutaj wiele.

Bill stanął obok łóżka, na które patrzył zmęczonym wzrokiem. Mimo iż choroba odpuściła, jego ciało potrzebowało czasu, żeby z powrotem naładować baterie. Był wiecznie śpiący, nie miał apetytu. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu schudł kilka kilogramów, co przy jego budowie ciała sprawiało, że wyglądał jeszcze słabiej niż w rzeczywistości.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść? – chłopak pokręcił głową. – Przyniosę ci coś po 17 i weźmiesz leki. Póki co dam ci spokój.  
\- Ok.

Już miał odchodzić, gdy przypomniał sobie o jednej rzeczy.

\- Trzymaj.

Na pościeli wylądował czarny zeszyt.

***

Mieli przed sobą cały tydzień pod jednym dachem, a już pierwszej nocy zaczęły się problemy. Przeraźliwy krzyk sprawił, że Sauli omal nie wypadł z łóżka. Chwilę zajęło mu dojście do tego, czy była to rzeczywistość, czy tylko wytwór jego uśpionego umysłu. Po względnym zorientowaniu się w sytuacji żwawo wstał i wyszedł na korytarz, udając się w stronę innej, mniejszej sypialni. Jak mógł przypuszczać, to właśnie tam znajdowało się źródło całego zamieszania.

Szczupły chłopak kulił się na łóżku, opierając bok o ścianę. Szlochał.

\- Ja już nie chcę tego oglądać… Nie mogę… Nie wytrzymam…

Blondyn kucnął przy nim.

\- Tom? – zapytał cicho. Nie musiał tego robić, wszystko było jasne jak słońce. – Uspokój się, to tylko sen. Nic się nie dzieje.  
\- On zginął… Byłem tam…  
\- Oddychaj głęboko. Przyniosę ci coś do picia.  
\- Nie! – mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół kroku, czekając na wyjaśnienia. – Proszę nie… Ja nie chcę być sam.

Para dużych oczu błysnęła w ciemności. To niebywałe, że kilka projekcji zmęczonego umysłu potrafi tak mocno wstrząsnąć człowiekiem.

Sauli przetarł twarz.

\- Skoro tak, chodź ze mną do kuchni. Dam ci coś do picia.

Pokiwał głową na zgodę. Wciąż dochodził do siebie po tym natłoku obrazów i dźwięków.

Jego umysł nie zarejestrował momentu, kiedy obaj znaleźli się w kuchni, gdzie były policjant włączył czajnik elektryczny i przyszykował kubek z herbatą. Mężczyzna co i raz ukradkiem spoglądał na drżącego nastolatka, który uparcie wbijał wzrok w swoje dłonie. Chude palce zaciskały się na koszulce.

\- Widziałem jego wzrok, gdy umierał. Widziałem jak dostał kulę…

„Powiedzieć coś, przemilczeć, pocieszyć, pogłaskać po głowie? Czego on ode mnie oczekuje? Czy w ogóle oczekuje ode mnie jakiejś reakcji? Współczucia? Wsparcia?”

Póki co stał przy czajniku, wyczekując na wrzątek. Gdy urządzenie stanęło, zorientował się, że zamilknął również i Bill. Nie był pewien, czy to dobrze.

\- Będzie dobrze – rzekł jedyne, co wpadło mu do głowy. Najmniej krzepiąca rzecz pod słońcem. Tak rzadko się sprawdza.

***

Kolejna godzina z nosem w kablach. Jedno z nudniejszych zajęć, jakie mogło mu przypaść. Coś nie łączyło, ale nie wiadomo gdzie. Uparcie sprawdzał każdy kolejny kabelek, a było ich całkiem sporo.

\- Czy dostanę coś do jedzenia?  
\- Weź sobie z kuchni.  
\- A coś ciepłego?  
\- Nie mam teraz czasu gotować.

Wrócił do pracy, by metodą eliminacji namierzyć winowajcę, który oczywiście okazał się być ostatnim ze sprawdzanych kabli. Sięgnął do swojej skrzynki z narzędziami, aby zmontować nowe połączenie. Do jego nosa dotarł pomidorowy zapach. Kroki. Chłopak poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Próbował skupić się na swoim zajęciu, jednak żołądek miał swoje zdanie w tym temacie. Po krótkiej walce Koskinen uległ swojej potrzebie i udał się do kuchni. Znalazł tam źródło przyjemnego zapachu: garnek z sosem pomidorowym, obok którego znajdował się większy z makaronem spaghetti. Nie zostało tego bardzo dużo, acz wystarczyło na jedną porcję.

\- Może jeszcze będzie z niego jakiś pożytek.

***

W poniedziałek rano mężczyzna pozwolił Billowi przenieść się do salonu. Nie żeby wcześniej był temu przeciwny, po prostu jego podopieczny nie miał wtedy takich zachcianek. Najwyraźniej miał już dość samotności i siedzenia godzinami w pokoju, Sauli zresztą mógł powiedzieć to samo. Spędzali więc czas obok siebie w salonie, gdzie Bill leżał na kanapie i oglądał jakiś koncert na laptopie, a jego opiekun kończył swoje kolejne zlecenie.

W pewnej chwili nastolatek zagadnął:

\- Tom zawsze chciał nauczyć się grać na gitarze. To było jego marzenie. Miał sobie kupić jakąś za swoje pierwsze zarobione pieniądze.  
\- Nie wyszło.  
\- Ta…

Blondyn oderwał się na moment od swojej pracy. Chłopak spuścił wzrok. Wpatrywał się w swoje palce, które nerwowo zaciskał na pościeli.

\- A ty? – usłyszał. – Masz jakieś marzenia?  
\- Nie, właściwie nie – odparł szybko. – Zawsze chciałem tylko wydostać się z bidula, znaleźć dziewczynę, może później mieć dzieci. Nie lubię ich, ale chyba tak zazwyczaj wygląda normalne życie? Chciałbym tylko żeby miały lepiej niż ja. Nikomu nie życzę takiego piekła…  
\- A nie myślałeś nigdy o czymś poza „normalnym życiem”?

Chłopak przyłożył brzeg dłoni do ust. Wpatrywał się w przestrzeń.

\- Nie przypominam sobie – odezwał się w końcu. – Nie chcę marzyć, marzenia i tak się nie spełniają. Poza tym rozczarowanie boli. Wolę od razu pogodzić się z rzeczywistością niż próbować upiększyć sobie życie.  
\- Niektóre marzenia się spełniają.  
\- Masz jakieś?

Sauli odwrócił wzrok. Przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Nie, teraz nie.  
\- A miałeś?  
\- Tak, ale to nieważne.  
\- Nie wyszło?  
\- Nie – westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na szafkę z odznaczeniami. – Nie wyszło.  
\- Czasem lepiej jest nie marzyć.

Bill patrzył na niego swoimi brązowymi oczami. Były pełne smutku, a zarazem współczucia. Obaj mieli coś, co ich łączyło: zawiedzone nadzieje i zniszczone marzenia.

Koskinen wstał z miejsca.

\- Nadal mam jeszcze jedno marzenie – powiedział, odchodząc w stronę kuchni. Czajnik dał znać o swojej gotowości do działania.  
\- Jakie? – spytał nastolatek. Choć tego nie okazywał, był bardzo ciekaw odpowiedzi.

Usłyszał ją dopiero, gdy były policjant wrócił do pokoju z gorącymi napojami.

\- To nic takiego – rzekł i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Wręczył blondynowi jeden z kubków. – Chciałbym po prostu żeby Adam osiągnął sukces.  
\- Jaki? – próbował go dopytać, upiwszy łyk herbaty. Syknął, kiedy poczuł pieczenie na swoim języku.  
\- Może tego nie wiesz, ale Adam poświęcił bardzo wiele nauce i nauczaniu. Studia, szkolenia, kursy, badania, praktyki… Teraz nawet pojechał do Stanów na konferencję naukową. To jego praca i pasja.  
\- Świr… - burknął Bill. Mężczyzna miał wielką ochotę mu odpowiedzieć, lecz się powstrzymał. – A to wcześniejsze marzenie? To co nie wypaliło?  
\- Jak pewnie widziałeś podczas sprzątania tutaj, miałem niezłe osiągnięcia w pewnych dziedzinach, nietrudno więc się domyślić, o co chodziło. Poza tym, widziałem, że szafa z pamiątkami moimi i Adama wzbudziła w tobie zainteresowanie.

Cisza. Obaj patrzyli na siebie, wyczekując reakcji drugiego.

\- Nic nie ukradłem – odezwał się w końcu Bill, czując, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. Blondyn wyglądał na zadowolonego z odpowiedzi.  
\- Wiem o tym, spokojnie – odparł z uśmiechem. – Chciałbym żeby tak zostało.  
\- Nic nie ukradnę! Nie mam po co!  
\- Dobrze już, uspokój się – zbliżył się i poklepał chłopaka po plecach. Kaszel odpuścił. – Chciałem po prostu cię poinformować, że w tym domu są kamery i jeśli będziesz próbował wywinąć jakiś numer, one to wychwycą. Hej, może dałbyś mi ją do prania? – Sauli kiwnął głową w stronę chustki zawiązanej na bladym nadgarstku.  
\- Nie, nie trzeba – odparł szybko chłopak. – Jutro sam ją upiorę.  
\- Nie rozstajesz się z nią ani na chwilę. Musiałeś bardzo kochać brata.

Zacisnął paznokcie na jasnej pościeli, a oczy zwróciły się ku jednemu z wzorów na materiale. Oddech stracił rytm.

_Spotkanie. Dziedziniec między budynkami._

_\- No i po co nas tu sprowadziłeś, Bruno?_   
_\- Spokojnie, chciałem tylko pogadać._   
_\- Gadać można wszędzie. Określ się._

\- Tak, kochałem go.

_\- Ej, czy to jest…_   
_\- Odłóż to, Bruno._   
_\- Dajcie spokój. Fajny, nie? Znalazłem niedaleko._

\- Był moim bratem i najbliższą osobą.

_\- Powiedziałem: odłóż to._   
_\- Dalibyście spokój! Chciałem wam tylko pokazać sztuczkę. Zauważyłem jakiś czas temu, że władza i siła łączą się ze sobą. Niby stare jak świat, ale widzę w tym coraz więcej prawdy. Co się dzieje, Bill? Jesteś jakiś blady._

Spiął mięśnie. Wciąż pamiętał ten dotyk. Tak przerażający i obleśny.

_\- Cały drżysz. Przestraszyłem cię?_   
_\- Odsuń się od niego!_

_Ręka sunąca w dół ciała niczym wąż._

Momentalnie wstrzymał oddech.

_\- Widzicie? O tym mówię. Wystarczy odpowiedni argument i masz wszystko, czego chcesz._   
_\- Powiedziałem, zostaw go!_

\- Zawsze się za mną wstawiał, nawet wtedy, gdy nawaliłem. Zresztą to właśnie wtedy zwykle potrzebowałem go najbardziej.

_\- Odwal się od niego…_   
_\- Ale o co ci chodzi? Bill przecież powiedziałby, gdyby coś było nie tak. Teraz milczy, więc wszystko jest ok._

\- Mieliśmy tylko siebie nawzajem. Razem przeciwko światu.

_\- Tom, pomocy…_

\- I przegraliśmy…

_W uszach zadźwięczał mu strzał. Było ich kilka, ale to ten pierwszy będzie mu się śnił przez kolejne noce. Przy pierwszym upadł Tom._

***

\- Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko – mruknął do siebie Koskinen, przekraczając próg domu. Żwawo pozbył się mokrej kurtki oraz butów, plecak położył na podłogę, by za chwilę wypakować z niego książkę i plik kserówek. Praca domowa Billa. Nie zazdrościł mu ani trochę, sam jakoś nigdy nie tęsknił za szkolnymi latami. Do szkoły nigdy też nie było mu po drodze.

Uchylił drzwi pokoju, pierwszy raz zapominając o pukaniu. Widok, który zastał, był dla niego co najmniej intrygujący. Kaulitz leżał na swoim łóżku, podrzucając i łapiąc kolorową piłeczkę. Nie byłoby w tym nic ciekawego, gdyby nie to, że przy swoim zajęciu używał obu rąk, nie tylko jednej, jak miał w zwyczaju. Ćwiczył i choć musiał się przy tym męczyć, świadczyły o tym chociażby wydawane przez niego dźwięki oraz świst powietrza wydostający się z jego układu oddechowego, nie dawał za wygraną. Ręka trzęsła się od sporej dawki wysiłku.

\- Szlag! - przeklął, gdy nie udało mu się złapać kulistego obiektu, który potoczył się na podłodze. Obrócił się gwałtownie, lecz zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy ujrzał Sauliego stojącego w drzwiach. Chłopak nie spodziewał się ujrzeć ani jego, ani tym bardziej ciepłego spojrzenia, jakim go obdarzył. Cofnął się speszony.

Blondyn pokręcił głową. Lekko popchnął stopą piłkę w jego stronę.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru ci przeszkadzać – powiedział szczerze, po czym podszedł do biurka. – Przyniosłem coś dla ciebie. To materiały z dzisiejszych zajęć. Lepiej żebyś przerabiał wszystko na bieżąco niż potem utonął w zaległościach.


	9. Chapter 9

Pobudka, śniadanie, praca – każdy dzień wyglądał dla Sauliego podobnie. Nie narzekał jednak, zwłaszcza od czasu wyjazdu Adama do Stanów. Zabijał nudę pracą, która nie zdążyła mu się jeszcze znudzić. Właśnie rozbierał kolejny głośnik na części pierwsze.

\- Co robisz?

Był tak pochłonięty swoim zajęciem, że nie zauważył, kiedy Kaulitz przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok, przy jego stoliku do pracy. Młodszy wyciągnął dłoń po jedną z leżących na blacie śrubek.

\- Nie ruszaj – skarcił go zimno Koskinen, który nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad rozkręconego urządzenia.  
\- Przecież jej nie zgubię. Oj! – w ostatniej chwili chwycił metalowy przedmiot nim ten poturlał się pod stół. Mężczyzna postanowił tego nie komentować.  
\- Mam wszystko ułożone w odpowiedniej kolejności. Pogubię się, jeśli poprzemieszasz mi śruby czy nakrętki.  
\- Chciałem tylko pomóc. Okropnie mi się nudzi.

Jasne tęczówki uniosły się znad rozpoczętej roboty, by przyjrzeć się obliczu nastolatka zainteresowanego wszystkim co nowe i dla niego nieznane. Pocieszny widok. Kiedyś, gdy rozmyślał o swojej przyszłości, były już funkcjonariusz zamarzył o synu, który poszedłby w jego ślady, obojętnie czy chodziło o wojsko, policję, czy majsterkowanie. Mężczyzna chciał móc przekazać komuś swoją wiedzę i doświadczenie, wprowadzić go w swój świat, uczynić coś ważnego, zbudować solidne fundamenty pod czyjąś przyszłość. Może właśnie to pragnienie było jedną z rzeczy, które połączyły go z Adamem?

Zerknął jednak na słabą lewą rękę. To oczywiste, że chłopak zwyczajnie nie nadawał się do zadań wymagających precyzji i ostrożności. Taka była smutna prawda – Bill pod tym względem był inwalidą.

Kaulitz zauważył to spojrzenie. Jego zapał ostygł.

\- To tylko ręka. Na pewno mogę się do czegoś przydać…  
\- Właściwie… – chwila zamyślenia. – Może chcesz posprawdzać mi kilka stron w internecie?

Nie było to coś, czego oczekiwał chłopak, ale zawsze było to jakieś zajęcie.

Sauli przyniósł mu laptopa i włączył przeglądarkę.

\- Tutaj mam listę stron z różnymi technicznymi rzeczami. Chciałbym żebyś sprawdził, czy nie ma na nich jakichś aktualności.  
\- Ile tego jest…  
\- No właśnie. Nie mam czasu na przeglądanie wszystkich na bieżąco, przez co dużo rzeczy mi umyka.  
\- Nie prościej byłoby założyć kanał RSS1? – jego sugestia spotkała się z lekkim zdziwieniem. – Noo miałbyś wtedy tylko jedną stronę, na której pojawiałyby się powiadomienia, że na którejś z pozostałych ktoś napisał coś nowego.  
\- Czytałem o tym, ale jakoś nigdy nie zagłębiałem się w temat. Umiesz to założyć?

Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Uczyli nas tego na informatyce. To nie powinno być nic trudnego.  
\- Na pewno przyda mi się coś takiego. Wielkie dzięki!

W podzięce przytulił chłopaka i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego, normalny gest, lecz te kilka sekund wywołało u Billa istną burzę emocji od zdenerwowania przez radość i spokój. Pierwszy raz od dawna to przyjemne uczucie rozlało się po jego ciele. Prawie zapomniał jak ono wygląda. Poczuł się…dobrze. Lubiany. Akceptowany. Potrzebny.

Zajął się zleconym mu zadaniem.

***

\- Ał. Ałł…  
\- Wytrzymaj. Jeszcze tylko chwila.  
\- Już nie mogę…  
\- Koniec. Wyprostuj się.

Bill powoli układał się na stole. Powrót do pozycji wyjściowej był trudniejszy niż mogło się to wydawać.

\- Mogę już wstać? – jęknął z bólem.  
\- Właściwie to możesz. Zaraz mogę jeszcze zrobić ci rozluźniający masaż. Tymczasem, Sauli, zechciałbyś mi wskazać drogę do toalety?  
\- Jasne.

We dwójkę udali się do pomieszczenia nieco oddalonego od salonu, aby móc w spokoju wszystko przedyskutować. Konieczność umycia rąk była jedynie pretekstem.

\- I jak diagnoza, panie doktorze? – spytał, kładąc nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa.  
\- Nie podskakuj szeregowy – odparł lekarz. Obaj znali się jeszcze ze wspólnej służby wojskowej i uwielbiali wspominać dawne czasy. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się takiej poprawy.  
\- Jest aż tak dobrze?  
\- Wolałbym się nie ekscytować, żeby nie zapeszyć, ale ręka wygląda nadzwyczaj dobrze. Drżenie zniwelowało się do minimum. Ćwiczy?  
\- Ćwiczy i bierze leki, które mu zapisałeś. Na szczęście nie kolidowały z niczym, co dostał w szpitalu.  
\- Ten dzieciak ma koszmarnego pecha – zatroskany pokręcił głową. – A jak z tobą?  
\- Ze mną? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – Dobrze.  
\- Jak się czujesz w roli ojca?  
\- Ej, zaraz. Co? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Kolega zaśmiał się na widok jego zmieszanej miny. – Wal się dowcipnisiu…  
\- Uważaj, za takie słownictwo mogą ci odebrać prawa rodzicielskie – zażartował znowu. – Chyba się starzeję. Pierwszy raz od dawna postawiłem błędną diagnozę.  
\- Co? Jak to? – jasne brwi uniosły się w zdziwieniu.  
\- Zrzuciłem większą winę za stan tego dzieciaka na uszkodzenie nerwu niż powinienem. To prawda, że większość problemów jest z tym związana, ale nie przypuszczałem, że stres i zły stan psychiczny aż tak bardzo wpływały na jego stan.  
\- Mówisz…  
\- Nie, nie ma szans na pełne wyleczenie. Sam jednak pewnie zauważyłeś, że chłopak zachowuje się o wiele inaczej niż na początku. Jest spokojny, wyluzowany. Nie mów, że tego nie zauważyłeś.  
\- Jak tak o tym mówisz to rzeczywiście. Jest różnica – rzekł, unosząc głowę w zamyśleniu.  
\- Nie ja powinienem to zauważyć… - westchnął medyk. – Miałeś za dużą przerwę od wojska. Kiedyś byłeś znakomitym obserwatorem.  
\- Zestarzałem się – stwierdził, przejeżdżając palcami po swoich krótkich włosach. Jego kolega pokręcił głową.  
\- Umiejętność obserwacji przydaje się wszędzie, tatuśku.

***

Kiedy wrócili nastolatek wciąż tkwił w tej samej pozycji. Najwyraźniej uznał, że tak jest dobrze. Sauli zareagował śmiechem.

\- Może teraz ja zrobię ci masaż? – zaproponował. Bill spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
\- Masaż Sauliego to coś jak wykręcanie rąk. Nie polecam.

***

Po wizycie lekarza Koskinen schował stół do masażu i wrócił do salonu, gdzie czekał na niego odtwarzacz DVD i obolały chłopak, który miał trudności z ułożeniem się na kanapie. Mężczyzna zajął swoje stałe miejsce.

\- Jak to się stało, że zająłeś się naprawianiem rzeczy? – zagadnął młodszy blondyn. – Byłeś w wojsku, potem w policji…  
\- Czasem trzeba zrezygnować z czegoś, co się kocha – padła lakoniczna odpowiedź, która okazała się być niewystarczająca.  
\- Czemu już tam nie pracujesz? – drążył temat.  
\- Powiedzmy, że nie mam już predyspozycji do wykonywania swojego zawodu.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Nie przesadzasz trochę? Czemu tak cię to interesuje?  
\- Chciałbym dowiedzieć się o tobie czegoś więcej. Ty wiesz o mnie wszystko, ja o tobie prawie nic.  
\- To nie moja wina, że twoi opiekunowie dzielili się ze mną wiedzą o tobie i twoim życiu.  
\- Proszę…

Ciężkie westchnienie. Jego podopieczny wpatrywał się w niego swoimi dużymi oczami. Na jego twarzy malowała się determinacja.

Koskinen wywiesił białą flagę.

\- No dobrze, niech ci będzie – powiedział w końcu i wziął do ręki śrubokręt. – Od małego chciałem być policjantem czy żołnierzem, tak jak wielu chłopców. Większość jednak z tego wyrasta, a ja trwałem w swoim postanowieniu. Byłem mały, ale nadrabiałem zwinnością i siłą. W każdym razie, najpierw zaciągnąłem się do wojska, gdzie spotkałem twojego lekarza. Spędziłem tam 2 lata, ale nigdy nie wyjechałem na front. Głównie naprawiałem sprzęt, bo znałem się na tym lepiej niż niejeden z tamtejszych techników. Ojciec przekazał mi swoje zainteresowanie elektroniką i w rezultacie jest to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, na których się znam. W pewnym momencie, kiedy już miałem dość bycia „Saulim od naprawy kibla”, kolega namówił mnie do przejścia do policji. Koniec końców trafiłem do wydziału zajmującego się gangami narkotykowymi. Lubiłem tę pracę, dużo adrenaliny i taktycznego myślenia.  
\- A Adam?  
\- Adam? To dziwna historia – zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. – Od drugiego roku służby w policji uczęszczałem na spotkania z dzieciakami, podczas których powtarzałem, że narkotyki są złe i takie tam. Sam pewnie brałeś udział w czymś takim. Mniejsza o to. Po jednej z takich pogadanek podszedł do mnie Adam z jeszcze jedną nauczycielką. Gratulowali mi oraz mojemu koledze po fachu udanej lekcji. Gadaliśmy tak chwilę, kiedy w pewnym momencie towarzysząca nam dwójka zostawiła nas samych w sali. Wtedy Adam zaproponował mi wspólne wyjście na kawę któregoś wolnego dnia i omówienie kilku rzeczy związanych z pracą z młodzieżą, jako że w moim zawodzie często miałem do czynienia z ćpającymi dzieciakami.  
\- Ej!  
\- Będę nazywał rzeczy po imieniu! Od razu przeczułem, że coś jest na rzeczy, bo przez lata zdążyłem już wyciągnąć dłoń do swojej orientacji, choć nie było mi to na rękę. W każdym razie faceci rzadko zapraszają siebie na kawę tak, jak zrobił to wtedy Adam. Na dodatek patrząc na siebie takim wzrokiem jak on. No mniejsza.  
\- Prze… Poszliście do łóżka?  
\- Nie zapędzasz się trochę?  
\- Czemu zrezygnowałeś z pracy skoro tak ją lubiłeś?  
\- Jest kilka powodów. Wiesz kim jestem, podobnie jak kim jest Adam. Są zawody, w których coś takiego przekreśla karierę, ale to tutaj mało ważne. Przestałem nadawać się do pracy, bo zrobiłem się „zbyt miękki”.  
\- Jakoś tego nie zauważyłem – burknął z niedowierzaniem młody słuchacz. Sauli przewrócił oczami. – Praca tak cię zmieniła?  
\- Adam – odparł krótko. – Inaczej podchodzisz do zagrożenia, gdy jesteś sam. Gdy masz kogoś u boku, twoje spojrzenie na świat zaczyna się zmieniać. Czasami wyobrażałem sobie Adama nad moją trumną. Myślałem, jaki ból musiałby znieść, gdybym któregoś dnia po prostu nie wrócił z akcji. Potem zacząłem bać się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Ktoś mógłby go skrzywdzić w ramach zemsty czy chęci zastraszenia mnie. Im dłużej byłem na służbie tym to zagrożenie stawało się realniejsze.  
\- Więc odszedłeś?  
\- Tak.  
\- Żałujesz?  
\- Obaj żyjemy i jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Czego miałbym żałować?  
\- Straconej szansy?

Mężczyzna odetchnął głośno.

\- To niewielka strata w porównaniu z tym, co udało mi się ochronić – powiedział.

Chwilę później zadzwonił telefon.

***

Z nadejściem piątku atmosfera w domu zaczęła się psuć. Bill miał już w poniedziałek wrócić do sierocińca. Czuł się z tą myślą okropnie i niezbyt się z tym krył. I choć wiedział, iż powinien się przygotować na najgorsze, w jego sercu przez te kilka dni zdołała zaświecić mała iskierka. Była mikroskopijna, lecz wystarczyła, by światło od niej bijące rozproszyło ciemność pętającą jego duszę.

Sauli z początku stał z boku, jednak nie potrafił obronić się przed smutkiem, który jak choroba zdobył kolejno każdy fragment jego domu. Mężczyzna sam popadł w przygnębienie, widząc przygaszone spojrzenie swojego tymczasowego podopiecznego. Spojrzenie znajome, kojarzące mu się z najukochańszą osobą na świecie, która jeszcze nie tak dawno obdarzała go dokładnie takim samym.

Z nastaniem południa, pragnąc jakoś zaradzić tej wszechobecnej apatii, Koskinen zarządził przejażdżkę do hipermarketu. Nie znosił tego zajęcia, ale w obecnej chwili wszystko było lepsze od siedzenia w domu i pogrążaniu się w przygnębieniu.

\- Chcesz coś? – zagadnął, kiedy zatrzymali się przed skrzyżowaniem. Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Jak chcesz. Tylko żadnych kradzieży.  
\- Ja nie…  
\- Tylko uprzedzam.

Nie było to przyjemne ostrzeżenie, ale zawsze lepiej postawić sprawę jasno.

Całą drogę od parkingu do punktu z wózkami Sauli obserwował zachowanie młodszego Kaulitza, który wydawał się być dziwnie przejęty. Był ożywiony i ciekawsko rozglądał się we wszystkie strony.

\- Nie byłeś nigdy w hipermarkecie? – zaśmiał się opalony blondyn, gdy nastolatek uwiesił się na jednym z wózków.  
\- Nie, nigdy.

„Więc stąd ta ekscytacja. Zagadka rozwiązana.”

\- Pilnuj się. Nie chce mi się szukać ciebie po całym sklepie.

Próżny trud, chłopak momentalnie ogłuchł na wszystko, co mówił jego opiekun. Zafascynował go natłok kolorów i dźwięków, które wprost zbombardowały jego zmysły. Choć posłusznie trzymał się blisko Koskinena, miał ochotę zniknąć w którejś z alejek. Sam się dziwił swojemu zainteresowaniu tym miejscem.

Szli dokładnie według wytyczonej trasy, zbierając po kolei kolejne produkty z listy. Bieganie od regału do regału i odnajdywanie odpowiedniej rzeczy spośród całej masy kolorowych opakowań sprawiało Billowi wielką radość. Również przymierzanie ubrań, w celu zakupienia czegoś ciepłego, sprawiało mu frajdę, a tego Sauli nie mógł już w żadnym stopniu zrozumieć. Nic jednak nie pobiło działu, przy którym oczy nastolatka zamieniły się w dwa spodki. Wystarczyła sekunda, by Kaulitz zniknął swojemu opiekunowi z oczu. Na szczęście nie musiał go długo szukać.

Starszy blondyn miał trudności z powstrzymaniem się od śmiechu, gdy ujrzał to przejęte spojrzenie i rozchylone wargi. Najwyraźniej Bill bardzo lubił słodycze.

\- Mogę coś wziąć? Mogę? Mogę? – pytał, nie odrywając wzroku od barwnych opakowań.  
\- To bardzo niezdrowe, wiesz? – powiedział Sauli, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z niewielkiej siły swojego argumentu.  
\- Proszę! Proszę! – powtarzał błagalnie Kaulitz.  
\- Niech ci będzie. Masz minutę na wybranie trzech rzeczy.

To zadanie okazało się jednak zbyt trudne, a zarządzona minuta rozciągnęła się do pięciu, tak samo zresztą jak liczba zabranych z półek produktów. Były funkcjonariusz postanowił machnąć na to ręką. Nie była to wygórowana cena za radość malującą się na jasnej twarzy. Radość ta nie trwała jednak zbyt długo.

\- Fuj! – chłopak skrzywił się na widok lądujących w wózku brokułów.  
\- Nie marudź, są bardzo zdrowe. Adam je lubi, przygotuję je jutro na jego powrót.  
\- Też będę musiał je jeść?  
\- Nie będziesz. Zawsze możesz poczekać do kolacji.

***

\- Zimno ci? Przecież jest ciepło.  
\- Mnie jest zimno.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Pamiętaj o lekach.

Kolejne warzywa lądowały w wielkim garze wypełnionym wrzątkiem. Koskinen sprawnie kroił je na kawałeczki, nie raniąc się przy tym ani razu. Jeszcze jedna umiejętność, którą zdobył w wojsku.

Jego podopieczny towarzyszył mu zawinięty w koc i choć musiał przyznać, że zapach przygotowywanego posiłku był kuszący, jego wzrok skupiał się na stojącym na blacie owocowym cieście.

\- Zostaw to. Najpierw obiad, potem słodycze.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę brokułów.  
\- To już twój problem.

Rozbawiło go to pełne oburzenia fuknięcie, którym uraczył go Bill, przed tym jak opuścił kuchnię i wrócił do salonu. „Drama queen. Przynajmniej czuje się lepiej.”

W całym domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Blondyn zmarszczył czoło. Nie spodziewał się nikogo w to sobotnie popołudnie. Nikogo oprócz… Rzucił wzrokiem na okrągły kuchenny zegar. Za wcześnie na niego.

Dzwonek zdążył zadzwonić jeszcze kilka razy nim Sauli zdołał zabezpieczyć kuchnię przed ewentualną katastrofą wywołaną utratą kontroli nad gotującym się posiłkiem. Mężczyzna wyjrzał przez okno. Przeczucie go nie zmyliło. Otworzył furtkę i popędził do drzwi wejściowych. Kilkanaście sekund później stanął w nich długo wyczekiwany gość.

\- Cześć kochanie! – usłyszał znajomy głos. Lambert wszedł do środka, ciągnąc za sobą swoją walizkę.  
\- Hej, co tak wcześnie? – zapytał Koskinen, przywitawszy się ciepłym pocałunkiem.  
\- Jestem za wcześnie?  
\- Ty? Nigdy. Tylko musisz poczekać na obiad.  
\- Nie żartuj sobie! Jestem taki głodny…

Bill patrzył na to wszystko z boku. Czuł się nieswojo, widząc dwóch obściskujących się facetów, jednak nie miał zamiaru im tego wypominać. Mimo wszystko było w tym wszystkim coś takiego, iż pragnął wpasować się w ten obraz.

\- Bill?

Uniósł wzrok. Adam powoli opuścił objęcia swojego partnera. Na jego obliczu malowało się zdziwienie, ale również i radość.

\- Sauli! Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? – rzekł z pretensją, kucnąwszy przy brązowej kanapie, na której pod kołdrą leżał szczupły blondyn.  
\- Nie chciałem, żebyś przyjeżdżał przed załatwieniem wszystkich spraw. Wiem, że na pewno byś to zrobił.

Kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w stronę nastolatka. Pogłaskał długie blond włosy.

\- Czemu tu leżysz? Jesteś chory? – zapytał z troską. Zdziwiło go, iż Bill ani trochę nie sprzeciwiał się dotykowi. Co więcej, sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego.

Kaulitz uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

\- Chorowałem, ale już jest dobrze.


	10. Chapter 10

Wieczór mijał spokojnie. Ze względu na przyjazd Adama Sauli postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę w pracy aż do poniedziałku (albo do chwili, gdy znów zechce mu się nurkować w gąszczu kabli). Zamiast tego zajął się nadrabianiem zaległości ze świata techniki, przy okazji próbując przelać zainteresowania na swojego podopiecznego, który jednak absolutnie nie miał na to ochoty. Brakowało mu podstaw w wiedzy, przez co nawet zrozumienie sposobu działania obwodów szeregowych i równoległych przewyższało jego siły.

Adam obserwował ich znad swojej książki. Był to dla niego iście uroczy widok. Sauli tyle razy powtarzał mu, że nie będzie pomagał przy pracy z sierotami, bo kompletnie się do tego nie nadaje. Bywał zimny i nieprzyjemny, jednak miał coś, czego czasami brakowało Adamowi. Błyskawicznie zyskiwał autorytet zarówno wśród dorosłych jak i dzieciaków, i młodzieży.

\- Chciałem z panem porozmawiać.

Bill stanął przy nim z wyraźnie zakłopotaną miną.

\- Jasne, co się dzieje?

Chłopak niepewnie podnosił wzrok, by za moment znów utkwić go gdzieś w podłodze.

\- Ja… Chciałem przeprosić. Przeze mnie wyrzucili pana ze szkoły. Wiem, że to za mało i nie cofnę tego, co się stało, ale naprawdę jest mi przykro. Jest pan świetnym nauczycielem i mam nadzieję, że znajdzie pan jeszcze pracę w swoim zawodzie, nawet lepszą niż u nas…

Mężczyzna westchnął. Afera z zeszytem solidnie namieszała w życiu ich obojga. Wyniknęła po części z winy każdego z nich, po części ze zwykłego pecha i choć konsekwencje okazały się fatalne w skutkach, Adam nie miał prawa zrzucać całej odpowiedzialności na barki swojego byłego ucznia.

\- Dziękuję – odezwał się, uśmiechając ciepło. – Sauli opowiadał mi o tym zamieszaniu z zeszytem. Następnym razem musisz bardziej uważać na takie rzeczy, ja zresztą też. Zapomnijmy o tym, co się stało to się nie odstanie.

Młodszy blondyn wyraźnie się ożywił. Ukazał mężczyznom szereg swoich zębów, które, choć niezbyt proste, dodawały mu uroku. Lambertowi ciężko było uwierzyć, że ma do czynienia z tym samym nastolatkiem co jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Zmiana zachowania była diametralna.

\- Bill, pójdziesz na chwilę do pokoju? Chciałbym porozmawiać z Saulim.

Kaulitz zaniepokoił się tym pytaniem, ponieważ nikt tutaj nigdy wcześniej go o to nie prosił. Odwrócił się w stronę byłego policjanta, ale nie potrafił wiele wyczytać z jego spojrzenia.

\- Ok.

Szybko zniknął za rogiem pomieszczenia.

Adam skierował wzrok w stronę swojego partnera, który mrugnął porozumiewawczo. „Będziemy mieli problem.”

\- O czym chciałeś ze mną pogadać?

Brunet wsunął zakładkę między strony i odłożył książkę. Jego uśmiech wskazywał na jakąś dobrą wiadomość.

\- Cóż… - zaczął, ekscytując się coraz bardziej. – Drugiego dnia konferencji podeszło do mnie kilku nauczycieli oraz wykładowców uniwersyteckich i… Dostałem propozycję pracy!  
\- Żartujesz! To świetna wiadomość! – Sauli w mig zeskoczył z miejsca i przytulił swojego partnera. – Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? Chowałeś to jak jakąś straszną tajemnicę! – rzekł z pretensją.  
\- Chciałem ci to powiedzieć osobiście. Poza tym na początku w ogóle w to nie wierzyłem. Wiesz, gadamy o konferencji, każdy opowiada trochę o sobie i nagle dostaję pytanie, czy nie chciałbym zostać wykładowcą na uczelni! Kompletne szaleństwo!  
\- Chyba coś piłeś. Nie chce mi się w to wierzyć – blondyn śmiał się i kręcił głową. Lambert mu wtórował, lecz w końcu spoważniał.  
\- Jest tylko jeden problem. To nie jest praca w Niemczech – oznajmił.  
\- W takim razie gdzie?  
\- W Belgii.

Adam przygryzł dolną wargę w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź niższego od siebie mężczyzny, który jednak tylko przymknął oczy i pogrążył się w zadumie. Trwała ona dość krótko, bo jakieś kilkanaście sekund, ale dla Lamberta, któremu zaczynało robić się słabo z nerwów, było to jak wieczność.

Koskinen z powrotem spojrzał na niego. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- W takim razie jedziemy do Belgii – rzekł wesoło. Adam nie posiadał się ze szczęścia.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy!

Byli tak pochłonięci rozmową, że nie usłyszeli cichych kroków i skrzypnięcia zamykanych kawałek dalej drzwi.

***

W końcu nastał ten dzień. Doba przed godziną zero. Dla stałych domowników dzień jak co dzień, dla Billa zbliżający się koszmar. Pierwszy raz od jego pojawienia się w domu Sauliego mężczyźni musieli siłować się, aby wyciągnąć swojego podopiecznego z łóżka, a miało być tylko gorzej. Z każdą kolejną godziną chłopak gasł. Owszem, spędzał czas z domownikami, ale ciężko było nie zauważyć, że coś jest na rzeczy. Blondyn był smutny i osowiały. Wyciszony. Para starała się jak mogła żeby tylko poprawić mu humor i umilić ostatnie godziny pobytu, choć nie mogli ukrywać, że im także nie jest łatwo. Zwłaszcza Sauliemu, który opiekował się chłopakiem nieprzerwanie przez ostatni tydzień, a nawet kilka dni dłużej.

Punkt kulminacyjny nastąpił w trakcie wspólnego obiadu. Adam cały czas próbował ożywić towarzystwo rozmową, lecz jego starania spełzały na niczym. Bill ani razu nie odezwał się niepytany. Dłubał widelcem w talerzu żeby jakoś zabić czas. Nie był głodny, choć nie zjadł nic od śniadania.

\- Co o tym sądzisz, Bill?

Chłopak podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się wokół jakby ktoś właśnie wybudził go z głębokiego snu.

\- Przepraszam, nie słuchałem – powiedział tylko. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie ze smutkiem.  
\- Zjedz coś. Nie jadłeś od rana…  
\- Nie jestem głodny.  
\- Obaj wiemy, że jesteś. Zjedz choć trochę.  
\- Nie chcę wyjeżdżać.  
\- Wiemy.

Nastała cisza i nikt nie wiedział, jak ją przerwać. Każdy nerwowo czekał na ruch drugiej osoby. Najmłodszy z trójki wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Chcę zostać – spróbował znowu. Bez szans, a jednak próbował.  
\- Nie da rady, Bill.  
\- Proszę… Przecież już nie ma ze mną problemów! Sauli, powiedz, że to prawda!

Blondyn odsunął od siebie talerz.

\- Tak, to prawda, ale to nic nie zmienia – odpowiedział.  
\- Będę wam pomagać! Nie mogę wiele, ale mogę sprzątać! Codziennie! Błagam was!  
\- Nie możemy.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Jest wiele powodów. Nie możesz z nami zostać. Musisz się z tym pogodzić.  
\- Najlepiej będzie jeśli wrócisz do ośrodka i wymażesz nas z pamięci.

Słowa Koskinena były dla niego jak gwóźdź do trumny. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Chłopak wstał i mimo próśb nie wrócił na miejsce. Jego zaszklone oczy błysnęły w świetle lampy. Pobiegł do swojego pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

***

\- Bill?

Blondwłosy mężczyzna z niepokojem uchylił drzwi. Nastolatek siedział na łóżku z podkulonymi nogami. Drżał.

\- Bill…  
\- Zostaw mnie! – burknął, odtrącając rękę Adama. Ten jednak nie poddawał się.  
\- Proszę cię, uspokój się – spróbował znowu. – To nie jest dobre dla twojego zdrowia…  
\- A zostawienie mnie w bidulu jest?! – podniósł głos. Cierpiał, okazywał to każdą komórką swojego ciała. Najbardziej widać to było w jego oczach.  
\- Wiedziałeś, jakie są zasady – odezwał się Sauli, który na wszelki wypadek wolał pozostać z boku.  
\- To tylko zasady! Można je zmieniać!  
\- Zasad nie powinno się zmieniać, Bill.

To nie w jego stylu mówić coś innego niż prawdę, nawet jeśli była bolesna.

Kaulitz wciąż zanosił się łzami, łamiąc serca obu mężczyznom. Rozumieli, o co ich prosił, lecz było to dla nich zbyt wiele.

\- Chodź. Przytul się.

Lambert otulił nastolatka ramieniem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu chłopak nie tylko się nie odsunął, ale wręcz przylgnął do jego ciała. Tak wiele zmieniło się przez dwa tygodnie jego nieobecności.

\- Bądź dzielny – powiedział cicho. – Tyle już przeszedłeś. Dasz radę, jesteś silny.

Czuł wilgoć jego łez i spinające się mięśnie. Chude palce zaciskały się na jego koszulce. Gładził miękkie włosy. Swoim spojrzeniem prosił Sauliego o pomoc. Sam nie był w stanie nic zdziałać.

Blondyn stanął przy krawędzi biurka i bezszelestnie ułożył na nim łańcuszek z zielonym kamieniem o odcieniu zbliżonym do ukochanej chustki Billa. Kupił ozdobę właśnie z myślą o nim. Chciał ją wręczyć jako prezent pożegnalny, obecna chwila nie była jednak na to odpowiednia.

Podszedł do łóżka z paczką chusteczek w dłoni.

***

W kuchni panowała przygnębiająca cisza co i raz przerywana szumem wody. Adam mył naczynia, a Sauli przygotowywał dla nich coś do picia.

\- Myślisz, że poszedł spać?  
\- Możliwe. Ten płacz musiał go zmęczyć.

Znów cisza. Woda wpadająca do zlewu.

\- Nie powinienem był się na to godzić.  
\- Zrobiłeś co uważałeś za najlepsze. Na twoim miejscu postąpiłbym tak samo.

Cisza. Woda.

\- Nie potrafię radzić sobie z dzieciakami.  
\- Mało kto potrafi. Do tego potrzebna jest wiedza i praktyka. Często nawet i to nie wystarcza.  
\- Ty sobie radzisz.  
\- Też nie zawsze.

Zajęli miejsca przy stole, na którym czekały już dwa drinki.

\- Jutro będzie ciężki dzień.  
\- To prawda. Nie myślałeś, żeby pozwolić mu tu zamieszkać aż do naszego wyjazdu?  
\- Adam, zastanów się co mówisz! Widziałeś, co się działo godzinę temu.  
\- Masz rację. Całkowitą rację. Ja po prostu…  
\- Ja wiem, wiem… – pogłaskał bruneta po ramieniu. – Też szukałem jakiejś lepszej opcji, ale nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.  
\- Możemy go odwiedzać…  
\- I dawać mu nadzieję na powrót?  
\- Wszystko jest takie bez sensu!  
\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić…  
\- Mam nadzieję, że dostanie dobrą opiekę w sierocińcu…  
\- Rozmawiałem niedawno z dyrektorką. Udało im się zdobyć dla niego osobny pokój, a także dodatkowego opiekuna, który ma pilnować jego bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Brzmi jak ochroniarz dla jakiejś sławy. Nie wiem, czy to dobra droga.  
\- Ja też nie jestem przekonany, ale w tej chwili już niewiele możemy zrobić.

Zamilkli, skupiając wzrok na swoich szklankach. Sytuacja była patowa. Żadne z rozwiązań nie było w stu procentach dobre. Każda ścieżka usiana była ostrymi kamieniami. Mogli jedynie wybrać najbezpieczniejszą.

Nagle Adam prychnął, ściągając na siebie uwagę swojego partnera, który nie był do końca pewien, jak powinien odczytać ten sygnał.

\- Jedna rzecz mnie w tym wszystkim dziwi – odezwał się tajemniczo z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach. Blondyn zmrużył oczy.  
\- To znaczy? – spytał.  
\- Sauli… Ty okazujesz uczucia – zachichotał Adam. Róż na policzkach byłego policjanta wprawił go w jeszcze większe zadowolenie. – Gdzie się podział mój ukochany mruk?

***

Para przez długi czas nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Stres wywołany awanturą i zbliżającymi się wydarzeniami następnego dnia, skutecznie im to utrudniał.

Pierwszy usnął Adam, który wciąż odczuwał dyskomfort z powodu zmiany stref czasowych. Około drugiej dołączył do niego Sauli. Gdy już usnęli pogrążyli się w śnie tak głębokim, iż nie obudzili się nawet, gdy ktoś trzeci wkradł się do ich sypialni. Kroki, dźwięk otwieranego zamka błyskawicznego, szelest materiału i plastikowej torby, wszystko to okazało się zbyt ciche, by zmącić czyjkolwiek spokój.

***

Nie było już odwrotu. Niezdarnie rozprowadził na głowie śmierdzącą mieszankę. 20 minut. Związał włosy jakąś starą gumką i wyszedł z łazienki. Miał nadzieję, że otwarte okno pozwoli mu pozbyć się tego koszmarnego zapachu.

W pokoju wszystko leżało już przyszykowane. Na łóżku torba, na biurku pożegnalny list. Może nie będą na niego bardzo źli? Nie miał wyboru. To instynkt przetrwania narzucił mu takie rozwiązanie. Zawiesił wzrok na nadgarstku obwiązanym kawałkiem materiału.

„Czy gdybyś teraz ze mną był, podrzuciłbyś mi ten sam pomysł?”

Kiedy zegarek pokazał właściwą godzinę, chłopak udał się z powrotem do mniejszego pomieszczenia. Długo płukał włosy aż wreszcie woda, która po nich spływała, straciła ciemne zabarwienie. Już wtedy dostrzegł efekty swojej pracy, lecz mimo to wolał przejrzeć się w lustrze. Pierwszy raz ujrzał u siebie długie czarne jak noc kosmyki sięgające prawie że do ramion. Osuszył je ręcznikiem i przeszedł do następnego etapu. Wyciągnął czarną kredkę, którą zabrał Adamowi z kosmetyczki. Pierwsza linia. To o wiele trudniejsze niż sądził…

Gdy skończył, słońce nawet nie zaczynało jeszcze zbierać się do wstania. Została mu godzina na dotarcie do stacji. Powinien się pospieszyć.

Wyszedł, delikatnie zasuwając za sobą drzwi.

Starał się zapamiętać wszystko co wydarzyło się w tym domu, w końcu dobre rzeczy należy pamiętać. Każdy kolejny krok przywoływał wspomnienia i zasiewał ziarna wątpliwości w młodym sercu.

Kiedy znalazł się przy wyjściu, po raz ostatni zwrócił wzrok ku sypialni swoich opiekunów.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko – szepnął.

Kilka chwil później znajdował się już za drzwiami.

***

Dźwięk budzika przeszył powietrze. Nie zdążył jednak nawet osiągnąć odpowiedniego poziomu głośności, Sauli od razu go wyłączył. Nie spał już od co najmniej 15 minut. Leżał na plecach, rozmyślając nad dzisiejszym dniem. Uświadomił sobie, że nie jest gotowy na odejście swojego podopiecznego. Nie będzie łatwo, pożegnania nigdy nie są łatwe.

\- Kochanie?

Obrócił głowę, by na drugiej połowie łóżka ujrzeć Adama, który wpatrywał się w niego z troską. Ciepła dłoń przejechała po jego szyi.

\- Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że tak bardzo cię to dotknie – powiedział cicho brunet. Nie usłyszał ani słowa z ukochanych ust. Wzrok blondyna błądził gdzieś po suficie. – Będzie dobrze kochanie, zobaczysz. Poradzimy sobie.  
\- Adam, pojedziesz dzisiaj ze mną? – spytał znienacka, odwracając się do swojego partnera. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko.  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też.

***

Czas mijał, a on wciąż stał pod drzwiami. Nie chciał niczego przyspieszać, choć wiedział, że nic już nie zrobi. „Obudź go, bo spóźni się na zajęcia”, dźwięczało mu w głowie. Słowa Adama pchały go do przodu tak samo zresztą jak i sam Adam, który stał obok, trzymając go za rękę.

\- Mogę zrobić to za ciebie, jeśli chcesz.

Sauli pokręcił głową.

\- Nie rób ze mnie dzieciaka – rzucił bardziej do siebie niż do Lamberta.

Energicznie otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, pozostawiając bruneta samego na korytarzu. Były nauczyciel odetchnął ciężko. Pozostało mu jedynie czekać na znajomą dwójkę.

Czekał tak kilka-kilkanaście sekund, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu nic się nie działo, a do jego uszu nie docierał żaden dźwięk. Zaczął się niepokoić. Zdenerwowanie sięgnęło zenitu, gdy usłyszał cichy głos Sauliego.

\- Adam…

Wkroczył do pokoju, spodziewając się wszystkiego tylko nie pustego pomieszczenia.

\- Gdzie… – nie zdążył dokończyć. Koskinen podał mu kawałek papieru.  
\- Zwiał kiedy spaliśmy. Czytaj, ja zadzwonię na policję.

Zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając wciąż skołowanego całą sytuacją bruneta.

Mężczyzna usiadł na zasłanym łóżku i dzierżąc w drżącej dłoni kartkę papieru, zaczął czytać list.

_„Do: Adam i Sauli_

_Wiem, że to co robię wyda Wam się dziecinne. Sauli pewnie powie, że to tchórzostwo, ale ja nie widzę innego wyjścia. NIE WRÓCĘ DO SIEROCIŃCA!!! Chciałbym Was tylko przeprosić, bo wiem, że narobiłem i narobię Wam swoją decyzją wiele problemów. Przepraszam, że ukradłem Wam jedzenie i zabrałem panu Lambertowi trochę kosmetyków i 200 euro. Obiecuję, że to moja ostatnia kradzież. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie._

_Chcę podziękować Wam za wszystko, co mi daliście. Panu Lambertowi za to, że wyciągnął do mnie rękę i nie zabrał jej, nawet kiedy notorycznie ją odpychałem. Dziękuję Sauliemu za to, że przygarnął mnie pod swój dach i zajął się mną, gdy na nikogo innego nie mogłem liczyć. Dziękuję, że otoczyliście mnie opieką, choć nie musieliście tego robić. Mogliście mnie zostawić, kiedy tylko zacząłem sprawiać Wam problemy. Nie zrobiliście tego, dziękuję._

_Nie szukajcie mnie, choć pewnie i tak będziecie. Uciekłem i nie wrócę, a na pewno nie na własnych nogach._

_Trzymam kciuki za Wasz wyjazd do Belgii. Mam nadzieję, że nam wszystkim uda się zacząć nowe życie._

_Możecie przekazać ten list pani dyrektor, wiem, że ona również we mnie wierzyła, a przynajmniej starała się mi pomóc. Dziękuję za Pani starania, ale nie wrócę do ośrodka. Pozdrawiam Panią serdecznie!_

_Dziękuję raz jeszcze i liczę na to, że kiedyś uda mi się Wam odwdzięczyć za okazaną mi dobroć._

_Trzymajcie się!_

_Bill”_


	11. Epilog #1

Lekki wiatr muskał jego włosy, a słońce grzało rozpromienioną twarz. Nawet jutrzejsza prezentacja nie była w stanie zepsuć mu tego letniego popołudnia. Zwrócił błękitne oczy w stronę niewielkiego dwupiętrowego ceglanego domku na przedmieściach miasta. Jedna z najlepszych inwestycji w jego życiu. Poprawka, w ICH życiu.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc swoją drugą połówkę na szczycie schodów. Blondwłosy, krótkoostrzyżony mężczyzna powoli zszedł na dół i ostrożnie kroczył po kamiennej ścieżce, trzymając w rękach dwa kolorowe kubki. Głośne stuknięcia zdradzały jego obecność od chwili, gdy postawił stopę w drewnianej altanie.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł Adam i chwycił w dłoń kubek z napojem. Sauli zajął miejsce obok.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z troską. Mężczyzna odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
\- Tak, jasne. Wszystko ok – rzekł uroczo. Blondyn nie wydawał się być przekonany.  
\- Nadal masz tylko pół strony tekstu…

Obaj zwrócili się w stronę monitora.

\- Spokojnie, wszystko mam w głowie – powiedział brunet z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Dzisiaj dopiszę resztę.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy…

Ich rozmowę przerwało brzęczenie telefonu. Koskinen odebrał połączenie. Nim zniknął w domu zdążył rzucić tylko krótkie acz wymowne „Mama.”. Lambert kiwnął głową i wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Słowo-klucz miało swoją siłę. Upił łyk herbaty.

Za chwilę znów coś przeszkodziło mu w pracy. Kliknął animowaną ikonkę w rogu ekranu. Wiadomość od nieznanego nadawcy. Niby nic nowego, ale emaile od studentów w wakacje były jednak czymś niezwykłym.

Już pierwsze zdanie wywołało szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Sauli, chodź! – krzyknął.

Wiadomość rzeczywiście pochodziła od studentki, choć nie jego. Może inaczej, pochodziła od jego byłej uczennicy, a obecnie studentki jednej z najlepszych uczelni w Niemczech.

Minęły ponad dwa lata odkąd widział ją po raz ostatni. Drobna blondynka niewiele różniąca się od dziewczyny, która teraz spoglądała na niego z załączonego zdjęcia. Jeśli wtedy miałby postawić wszystkie karty na czyjś sukces, na jednym z pierwszych miejsc na liście byłaby właśnie ona.

Czytał dalej, próbując dociec, co znajduje się w drugim z dołączonych do maila plików. W końcu znalazł wyjaśnienie:

_Bardzo nam Pana brakowało przez ostatnie lata w sierocińcu. Był Pan jednym z najlepszych nauczycieli w szkole, dlatego wraz ze zbliżającym się końcem naszego pobytu tutaj, jak również i w ośrodku, postanowiliśmy napisać do Pana wiadomość z pozdrowieniami. Wszystkie maile od uczniów i nauczycieli zebrane do czerwca tego roku umieściliśmy w tym oto pliku. Miłego czytania!_

Poruszyła go ta inicjatywa. Jako nauczyciel nie mógł oczekiwać lepszego prezentu niż radość i wdzięczność swoich uczniów, a fakt, iż postanowili oni podzielić się z nim swoim szczęściem, był dla niego jeszcze wspanialszy.

Szybko ściągnął i otworzył dokument. Prawie 40 stron. Czekała go długa lektura.

\- Sauli noo! – ponaglił swojego partnera. Gdy ten nie odpowiedział, Adam postanowił machnąć na to ręką i samemu przeczytać wszystkie listy.

Kolejne nazwiska migały mu przed oczami. Część osób kojarzył, niektórych zupełnie nie. Ludzie potrafią diametralnie się zmienić przez kilka lat.

„Bill… Anders.”

Na moment odsunął się od laptopa. To imię przywołało wspomnienia. Obraz ucznia, który nie miał szans na znalezienie się na liście szczęśliwców.

„A może?”

Mijał już kolejny rok, odkąd chłopak przepadł bez wieści. Zniknął, nie zostawiając za sobą żadnych śladów poza swoim listem i kilkoma poszlakami w różnych częściach miasta. To nie wystarczyło do odnalezienia go ani nawet stwierdzenia, czy żyje. Większość osób nie miała jednak złudzeń. Zima tamtego roku była wyjątkowo surowa. Bez dachu nad głową nie było szans na przetrwanie jej.

Brunet przetarł twarz. Bardzo długo wierzył w to, że Bill gdzieś jest. Miał ku temu powody, nie znaleziono przecież jego ciała. Co więcej, Sauli również wierzył, iż młodszemu z bliźniąt nic nie jest, a blondyn należał do osób, które twardo stąpają po ziemi.

„Właśnie. Sauli…”

Nastolatek słusznie przewidział, że swoim zniknięciem narobi mężczyznom dodatkowych problemów. Koskinen długo musiał radzić sobie z nieprzyjemnościami wynikającymi z niedopilnowania młodego chłopaka, który miał być bezpieczny pod jego opieką. Lambert z kolei prawie stracił swoją szansę na wymarzoną pracę. Nie zostawiłby przecież Sauliego samego z problemem.

Potrząsnął głową. Nie ma co zagłębiać się w przeszłości i roztrząsać niezałatwionych spraw. Co było nie wróci, koniec tematu.

Już z mniejszym entuzjazmem kontynuował przeglądanie kolejnych imion. „Elisa, Matt, Irene, Laura, Isaac, Andreas…”

Jego oczy momentalnie zrobiły się większe.

\- Sauliii!!!

Blondyn od razu pojawił się w drzwiach.

\- Co się dzieje?!  
\- Rusz się! Już!  
\- Nie pomyliło ci się coś? Rozmawiam.  
\- JUŻ!!!  
\- Nie podoba mi się ten ton, Adam.

Zdenerwowany zakończył rozmowę i zbiegł po schodach, by za chwilę wparować do altany, gdzie przy drewnianym stole siedział Adam. Był strasznie podekscytowany, co nieco ostudziło złość Sauliego.

\- Więc? – spytał blondyn, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Mężczyzna zachichotał.  
\- Sam zobacz.

Podszedł bliżej i skierował swoje jasne oczy na ekran. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi.

\- Czy to jest…

Na oko osiemnastoletni chłopak patrzył na nich z drugiej strony monitora. Siedział przy biurku w niewielkim jasnym pokoju, w którym poza łóżkiem, biurkiem i szafą zdawało się nie być nic. Półdługie ciemne włosy przysłaniały mu jedno oko. Na odsłoniętej smukłej szyi wisiał krzyż i mały zielony kamyk współgrający kolorystycznie z chustką obwiązaną wokół jasnego nadgarstka.

Na dole zdjęcia widniał napis: „Austria, 2008”.

_Od kilku miesięcy wreszcie na swoim ze wszystkimi wadami i zaletami takiego życia. Wcześniej mieszkałem u zakonnic, wspomnienia na całe życie. Pobudka o 5 rano, zimny prysznic dzień w dzień i patrzenie wilkiem ilekroć zbliżałem się do którejś z młodszych sióstr. Wyniosłem się, gdy tylko udało mi się podłapać jakąś stałą robotę. Niełatwe jest życie człowieka-ducha._

_Jest dobrze, a mam nadzieję, że będzie jeszcze lepiej. Przepraszam, że nie pisałem, ale pewnie sami rozumiecie…_

_Dziękuję za wszystko._

_Z pozdrowieniami,_

_Bill Kaulitz_

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

\- Udało mu się…

Okolica dawno nie słyszała tak głośnych okrzyków radości. Bill żył. Przez prawie trzy lata radził sobie bez pomocy nikogo z ośrodka. Sam. W innym kraju.

Obaj wprost pękali z dumy.

\- Sauli, nie masz chusteczek?  
\- Nie mów, że będziesz płakał…  
\- Ja już płaczę, daj chusteczki!  
\- Już, już.

Chwycili się za ręce, wciąż patrząc na podobiznę swojego podopiecznego, który mimo wszelkich przeciwności losu z zagubionego dziecka zmienił się w młodego, wchodzącego w dorosłość mężczyznę.

\- Ten dzień nie mógł być lepszy.

Przytulili się do siebie. Dawno nie byli tak szczęśliwi.

Problem prezentacji został zepchnięty na dalszy plan.

\- Nie masz tam jego adresu email?


	12. Epilog #2

Poranek był zimny, więc czemu południe miałoby być inne? Mimo wydawałaby się solidnych okien, chłód wciąż dostawał się do pokoju. Kolejny podmuch wdarł się do środka i musnął pokrytą piegami skórę, zostawiając za sobą nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

\- Daleko stąd do tego kościoła?  
\- Powinniśmy niedługo wychodzić.

Brunet po raz kolejny spojrzał w lustro i poprawił czarny garnitur. Nadal miał nadzieję, że bierze udział w jakimś przedstawieniu, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę.

\- Jak mogliśmy do tego dopuścić…  
\- Adam, daj już spokój.

Sauli siedział na krawędzi łóżka, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. Nerwowo bawił się palcami. Dzisiejszy dzień nie będzie łatwy dla żadnego z nich. Podobnie zresztą jak te poprzednie.

***

Na miejsce dojechali pół godziny przed czasem. Zawsze lepiej być za wcześnie niż za późno. W tym przypadku niestety wiązało się to głównie z nieprzyjemnościami. Wokół znajome twarze i złowrogie spojrzenia przepełnione pogardą, złością. Chciałoby się powiedzieć również „rozczarowaniem”, lecz jak można mówić o rozczarowaniu, jeśli ci ludzie nigdy nie oczekiwali od Adama niczego więcej poza porażką? Wyrzuty sumienia i żal z powodu niewypełnionego obowiązku pochodziły bardziej od niego samego oraz od jednej z nielicznych przychylnych mu osób. Czuł jak wielka gula wyskakuje mu w gardle na myśl o stanięciu twarzą w twarz z panią dyrektor.

Sauli szedł krok za nim, rozglądając się wokół. Stado hien radośnie szczerzyło swe kły. Miał ochotę splunąć im wszystkim w twarze, wykrzyczeć: „No dalej, weźcie mnie! To ja zawiniłem!”. Adam nie miał nic wspólnego z jego błędem, dlaczego więc musiał być celem tych obrzydliwych ataków?

Drobnej budowy kobieta na ich widok uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Dziękuję, że przyjechaliście – powiedziała.  
\- Nie moglibyśmy postąpić inaczej.

***

Msza, modlitwa, pogrzeb. Niewiadomo nawet, czy był wierzący. Nie wiedział tego nikt poza nim samym i Tomem, który zamilkł dwa miesiące wcześniej, a jakieś trzy tygodnie po tym jak obaj skończyli szesnaście lat. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by żegnać się z tym światem.

Pani dyrektor, nauczyciele, pracownicy i kilku wychowanków sierocińca zgromadziło się przed znanym już sobie grobem. Dla Billa wyznaczono miejsce obok brata, ozdobione w tamtej chwili zielonym wieńcem i dwoma palącymi się zniczami.

„Zieleń, kolor nadziei…”

\- Najchętniej położyłabym tutaj coś w brązie, obaj mieli śliczne brązowe oczy. Chciałam jednak ostatnie słowo pozostawić wam. Byliście jedynymi osobami, którym udało się zbliżyć do Billa.  
\- Dziękujemy.

„Jak chustka Toma…”

Pogoda nie zamierzała się poprawić. Wiatr potęgował siłę przeszywającego zimna, tak trudnego do zniesienia dla wszystkich obecnych.

Mężczyzna potarł zroszone marznącym deszczem ramiona.

_\- Halo, Adam?_   
_\- Tak. Czy coś już wiadomo?_   
_\- Znaleźliśmy go…_

Od tamtej pory ilekroć dzwonił telefon, on tracił spokój.

Jego oczy zaszkliły się. W tak krótkim czasie stracił dwóch swoich uczniów. Dwójka dzieciaków mających dopiero wejść w dorosłe życie…

Przygryzł dolną wargę. Dłonie ściśnięte w pięści skryte były w kieszeniach długiego ciemnego płaszcza. Lambert nie potrafił nawet sobie wyobrazić, jak zimno musiało być wtedy Billowi, gdy on po jakiejś godzinie na zewnątrz już drżał jak osika.

\- Nie wytrzymałbym nawet dnia na tym zimnie.  
\- Ludzkie ciało może znieść wiele rzeczy, kiedy musi.

Sauli nie odstępował bruneta ani na krok. Był jego wsparciem, a zarazem powodem do cichych szyderstw i drwin. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz.

Od wyjścia z domu jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się. Zimny, pozbawiony emocji. Musiał być silny, być opoką dla Adama.

_Wpadł do kuchni chwilę po tym jak usłyszał brzdęk rozpadającego się telefonu._

_\- Adam, co się dzieje?! – wydusił z siebie, gdy zdołał przezwyciężyć przerażenie._

_Mężczyzna stał nieruchomo, a po jego policzkach ciekły łzy. Był blady jak ściana._

_Z jego ust wydostało się tylko kilka słów:_

_\- On nie żyje…_

A może gdyby nie był tak silny chłopak dzisiaj by żył?

Grupka szybko zaczęła się rozchodzić. Wszyscy mieli już dość tej przeklętej pogody. Woleli wrócić do pracy niż stać na dworze bez celu.

Również dyrektorka sierocińca, naglona obowiązkami, postanowiła opuścić to miejsce.

\- Trzymajcie się. Do widzenia.  
\- Do widzenia.

Zostali sami ze sobą i swoimi emocjami. Maska pękła. Sauli przytulił swojego partnera, który zanosił się płaczem. Już nie musieli się kryć.

\- Są bezpieczni. Są w lepszym miejscu – szeptał, próbując uspokoić zarówno Adama jak i siebie.  
\- Oni mogli żyć… Obaj mogli…  
\- Nie cofniemy tego.

_„Sauli pewnie powie, że to tchórzostwo, ale ja nie widzę innego wyjścia.”_

\- Powinniśmy wrócić, cały się trzęsiesz.  
\- Zapalę jeszcze znicz.

Przyklęknął przy kamieniu, pozwalając by mokra ziemia oblepiła jego spodnie. Zapalił światełko i dołożył je do pozostałych. Przyjemne ciepło grzało jego palce.

„Za dużo tu zieleni.”

Blondyn starł z policzków kilka łez. Rzadko płakał. W trakcie trwania ich całego wieloletniego związku Adam widział go w takim stanie zaledwie kilka razy. Niestety, gdy jego oczy zaczynały się już szklić, nie był w stanie powstrzymać kolejnych kropli przed wypłynięciem spod zaczerwienionych powiek.

\- Kochanie…  
\- Powinienem był to przewidzieć! Powinienem…

Nie przewidział ani nocnej ucieczki, ani podróży pociągiem, ani zabłądzenia w lesie przy samej granicy. Nie przewidział również kolejnej mroźnej nocy i poddania się młodego ciała.

Nie potrafił zmyć z siebie poczucia winy.

\- Wróćmy do domu.

Ostatni raz omietli wzrokiem skromny grób z najtańszego materiału, z najtańszym nagrobkiem i najtańszymi literami. Kilka metrów pod ziemią leżały dwie trumny z najtańszego drewna, a w nich spoczywało dwóch chłopców w najtańszych garniturach. Dla nich jednak te kilka elementów było cenniejsze niż najdroższe kruszce.

Odeszli, mając w pamięci słowa, które zlecili wyryć na nagrobku.

„Tu leżą bracia Bill i Tom Kaulitz. Dzieci, którym wyrwano marzenia.”


	13. Dodatek #1

Zbliżała się pora ostatecznych przygotowań. Nie było tego wiele, ale Sauli lubił mieć wszystko zapięte na ostatni guzik. Krok po kroku, bez zbędnego pośpiechu przygotowywał kolejne dania, Adam zaś nerwowo krzątał się po kuchni.

\- Masz już zupę?  
\- Gotuje się.  
\- A co z mięsem?  
\- Jeszcze nie zacząłem.  
\- Rany, nie zdążymy…  
\- Adam, z łaski swojej wyjdź i sprawdź, czy nikt nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy w drugim pokoju.  
\- Sauli, do cholery!  
\- Nie podnoś na mnie głosu!

Mężczyźni stanęli naprzeciwko siebie w bojowych nastrojach.

\- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, ja również się denerwuję, więc nie zwalaj na mnie jeszcze swoich emocji, bo będzie tragedia – powiedział stanowczo. Brunet wolał ustąpić.  
\- Dobrze, przepraszam.

Koskinen westchnął. Kryzys tymczasowo zażegnany.

\- Słuchaj – odezwał się znowu, nie chcąc wyjść na niemiłego. – Wiem, że po raz pierwszy bierzemy udział w czymś takim, ale to nie powód, żeby dać się ponieść emocjom. Wszystko się uda, zobaczysz.  
\- Pewnie masz rację. Jak zawsze.

Wymienili się uśmiechami. Mogli w spokoju kontynuować dalszą pracę.

***

\- Scheiße!

To był jeden z tych dni, gdy los nie ma nic lepszego do roboty niż psuć człowiekowi dobry humor. Rano zaspał, następnie prawie spóźnił się na pociąg, a teraz jeszcze rozerwała mu się torba z rzeczami. Oczywiście nie mogło to nastąpić w jakimś ustronnym miejscu.

\- Dajcie przejść… - warknął pod nosem, przepychając się pomiędzy ludźmi czekającymi na swój bagaż. Po raz ostatni obejrzał się za siebie, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nie pozostawił za sobą jakiejś samotnej pary bokserek. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Czyżby to był koniec kłopotów na dziś?

Z wielką ulgą minął ruchome drzwi i wszedł do hali, gdzie zgromadzeni ludzie oczekiwali swoich bliskich, współpracowników, czy osób w inny sposób z nimi związanych. Brunet uważnie rozglądał się wokół, szukając znajomych twarzy. „Może jestem za wcześnie?”

Mylił się, był w samą porę. Obrócił się gwałtownie na dźwięk swojego imienia. Przez pół drogi głowił się, jak powinien się zachować. Cieszyć się? Zachować emocje dla siebie? Uścisnąć dłoń? Przytulić się? Jak zwykle jednak rzeczywistość postanowiła postawić na swoim i nie dała chłopakowi czasu na zbędne zastanawianie się.

\- Rany, jak ty wyrosłeś! Jesteś już wyższy od Sauliego! – krzyknął Adam na powitanie i wziął chłopaka w objęcia. Ten odwzajemnił uścisk.  
\- Nie mogłeś przyhamować z tym wzrostem? Jeszcze trochę i będę musiał zacząć nosić ze sobą przenośną drabinę.  
\- Kup sobie buty na obcasie, mówiłem ci.  
\- To dla bab.  
\- Oj nie przesadzaj!  
\- Nie, Adam. Po prostu nie.

Wydawało się, że śmiechom nie będzie końca dopóki Bill nie przypomniał sobie o pewnej istotnej rzeczy.

\- Mam problem z torbą. Rozwaliła się i wszystko wypada – zakomunikował nieco speszony, cicho licząc na pomoc.

Blondwłosy mężczyzna kucnął przy uszkodzonej torbie.

\- Poszedł szew. Jutro postaram się coś z tym zrobić.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Jasne.  
\- Dzięki – rzekł nastolatek, uśmiechając się ciepło. Koskinen odpowiedział mu tym samym.  
\- Rozdzielmy te rzeczy między siebie. Będzie nam wygodniej zabrać się do samochodu.  
\- Dobrze, że zaparkowałeś niedaleko – rzucił radośnie Lambert.  
\- Dobrze, że wypatrzyłem to miejsce. Tobie się to nie udało.  
\- Zawsze byłem kiepski w parkowaniu…  
\- W samej jeździe również…  
\- Nadal fatalnie prowadzi?  
\- To się nigdy nie zmieni.  
\- Ej, ej, zaraz! Czemu mnie obgadujecie?!

***

Od razu zasiedli do stołu. Bill konał z głodu po kilkugodzinnej podróży.

\- Czy ty w ogóle coś jadłeś przed drogą? – zaśmiał się Sauli, gdy młody brunet pochłonął już drugą miskę zupy.  
\- Niewiele. Zaspałem i prawie spóźniłem się na pociąg – odparł szczerze.  
\- Spróbowałbyś zaspać przy Saulim! Nie da się.  
\- Powinieneś mi podziękować, że nigdy nie pozwalam ci na twoje „jeszcze pięć minut”… RAZ przymknąłem na to oko i spóźniłeś się godzinę na swoje zajęcia.  
\- Mogłeś to pominąć…

Kaulitz śmiał się, obserwując dogryzającą sobie parę. Ich przepychanki były zabawne i mimo wszystko niezwykle ciepłe.

\- Co właściwie u ciebie słychać, Bill?

Czarnowłosy chłopak odstawił szklankę soku na bok.

\- Wszystko po staremu. Ta sama praca w sekretariacie, to samo mieszkanie z tymi samymi ludźmi…  
\- Nie sprawiają problemów?

Bill pokręcił głową.

\- Dajemy radę. Wiadomo, że sprzeczki się zdarzają, ale nigdy nie jest to nic poważnego. Zwykle idzie o ich imprezy. Nie dość, że nie daję rady wyspać się do pracy to jeszcze rano muszę sprzątać ich syf…  
\- Korzystaj z imprez póki możesz, potem zwykle już nie ma na nie czasu – skomentował Adam pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami sałatki. Najmłodszy z trójki uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Korzystam, nie mówię, że nie. Po prostu czasem też potrzebuję spokoju.  
\- To zrozumiałe.  
\- Dogadacie się. Jeśli nie to daj nam znać, pomożemy.  
\- Sauli…

Najmłodszy roześmiał się, podobnie zresztą jak pozostała dwójka.

\- Widzę, że go nosisz? – zagadnął nagle blondyn, wskazując na skromny łańcuszek z zielonym kamieniem wiszący na szyi nastolatka. Kiwnięcie głową.  
\- Tak, bardzo za niego dziękuję. Przepraszam, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej… Nie było okazji.  
\- Zniknąłeś tak nagle, że ciężko, żeby jakaś była.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak wszyscy wariowali po twoim zniknięciu.

Adam skrzywił się, gdy jego partner uraczył go niezbyt miłym szturchnięciem. „Nie zaczynaj tego tematu!”, mówiły jasne oczy.

\- Właśnie Bill, co z sierocińcem? Ujawniłeś się? – wtrącił się Koskinen.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział z lekkim westchnięciem jak gdyby ktoś zdjął z niego wielki ciężar. Czas ukrywania się i wiecznej niepewności nie był dla niego dobrym wspomnieniem. – Dzięki temu udało mi się potem znaleźć lepszą pracę. Wreszcie mogłem legalnie pracować. Do tej pory wolałem unikać jakiejkolwiek weryfikacji papierów. Bałem się, że jeśli ktoś coś odkryje, błyskawicznie wrócę do ośrodka… Po skończonej osiemnastce od razu pojechałem do Niemiec, żeby wszystko pozałatwiać. Miałem z tym trochę pod górkę, bo nikt nie wierzył, że nagle wróciłem od tak po dwóch latach. Pani dyrektor zachowywała się jakby zobaczyła ducha!  
\- Dziwisz się? Sami nieźle przeżywaliśmy twojego maila.  
\- Dobrze, że masz to już za sobą.  
\- Tak… To nie było łatwe, ale nie żałuję mojej decyzji. Żałuję tylko przerwanej edukacji…  
\- Zawsze możesz pójść do szkoły dla dorosłych. Popytam znajomych wykładowców o jakiejś wskazówki i znajdziemy ci odpowiednią szkołę – zaproponował starszy brunet.

Brązowe tęczówki błysnęły radośnie.

\- Naprawdę?  
\- Pewnie, to nie problem.  
\- Dziękuję, panie Lambert!

Brwi Adama uniosły się lekko.

\- Czemu ciągle mówisz do mnie „panie Lambert”? Już od dawna nie jestem twoim nauczycielem.  
\- Sauli mi kazał.

Błękitne tęczówki pytająco zwróciły się ku tym jaśniejszym, przez które jednak również zdawało się przemawiać zdezorientowanie.

\- Sauli?  
\- Ja nic nie pamiętam, słowo!  
\- To było wtedy, gdy wróciłem do was po ucieczce ze szkoły. Tego samego dnia, kiedy zabrałeś mnie do szpitala, bo dostałem gorączki po spędzeniu nocy na cmentarzu – wyjaśnił Kaulitz.

Jasne usta niepewnie wygięły się w uśmiechu, podczas gdy miny pozostałych wyrażały kolejno zaniepokojenie i lekką irytację.

\- Chyba zapomniałem powiedzieć o tym epizodzie Adamowi…  
\- Istotnie, kochanie. Chyba zapomniałeś…

***

Ostrożnie zasunął za sobą drzwi tak, aby nie pobudzić wszystkich w domu. Była druga, może nawet trzecia nad ranem, nienajlepsza pora na pobudkę.

Korzystając z tego, że jest już na nogach, blondyn postanowił zejść na dół po coś do picia. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zauważył, że w salonie pali się światło.

\- Już nie śpisz? – zagadnął, wychodząc z kuchni. Bill aż podskoczył zaskoczony.  
\- Przestraszyłeś mnie – powiedział i odetchnął ciężko. Sauli zajął miejsce na drugiej kanapie. – Nie przejmuj się, zawsze mam problemy z zaśnięciem w nowym miejscu.  
\- To normalne. Wielu ludzi tak ma.  
\- Tak…  
\- Wolałem upewnić się, że wszystko ok. Pamiętam twoją nagłą pobudkę, kiedy mieszkałeś u mnie. Mam nadzieję, że już podobnych nie miewasz?

Bill wahał się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Rzadziej, ale zdarzają się – przyznał ponuro. – Ciężko zapomnieć o czymś takim.  
\- Wierzę… Herbaty?  
\- Chętnie.

Nie trwało długo nim Sauli wrócił z kubkiem pełnym gorącego napoju. Tym razem zasiadł bliżej Kaulitza.

\- Nie zerwiesz z przeszłością, ale dobrze, że idziesz do przodu.  
\- Muszę. Nie mam innego wyjścia.  
\- Tom na pewno jest z ciebie dumny. Tak samo jak my.  
\- Dzięki.

Chłopak ufnie przytulił się do niego. Mimo licznych zmian zarówno na zewnątrz jak i w środku, nadal miał w sobie dużo z tego samotnego, zagubionego dziecka, którym był jeszcze kilka lat temu. Dało się to odczuć w jego ruchach, zachowaniu, dotyku. Wciąż szukał swojego miejsca w tym okrutnym świecie, do którego przyszło mu trafić.

„Będzie dobrze, mały. Nie trać nadziei. Ona jest najważniejsza.”

\- Pamiętam, jak nie potrafiłem się pozbierać po odejściu z pracy – powiedział Koskinen, odsunąwszy się od nastolatka. – Byłem załamany i kompletnie zagubiony. Próbowałem udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, a gdy nikt nie widział, ryczałem w poduszkę.

Brązowe oczy przyjrzały mu się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie wierzę ci. Jesteś na to za silny – stwierdził w końcu Bill. Sauli tylko zachichotał i rozłożył bezradnie ręce.  
\- Pochlebia mi, że uważasz mnie za silnego człowieka. Nie wiem, czy jestem takowym, ale w tamtym czasie na pewno nie byłem. Każdy ma jakieś granice wytrzymałości. Ja swoje osiągnąłem właśnie wtedy. Pomyśl, że to właśnie jest twoja próba. Musisz po prostu przez nią przejść.  
\- Ale ile ona może jeszcze trwać?  
\- Będzie trwała tak długo, jak jej na to pozwolisz.

***

Następnego ranka cała trójka wyruszyła do centrum miasta na wspólne zakupy. Adam nie mógł się nadziwić, jak wielkie problemy mieli jego towarzysze ze wstaniem o 10 rano, co nie powinno być przecież żadnym wyczynem.

\- Sauli, uważaj! – krzyknął, gdy omal nie obtarli boku jadącego obok auta. Stracił cierpliwość. – Co się z tobą dzieje?! I z tobą Bill również! Co wy robiliście wczoraj w nocy?!  
\- Gadaliśmy. Bill nie mógł spać…  
\- Jak dzieci… – Lambert westchnął wściekły, tym samym kończąc rozmowę.

Nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem aż do momentu dotarcia do celu podróży.

\- Dojechaliśmy. Bill?  
\- Śpisz?

Jego usta rozwarły się szeroko, a powieki leniwie odsłoniły brązowe oczy. Chłopak drzemał praktycznie całą drogę, nie zważając na zakręty, nagłe hamowanie, czy podniesiony głos Adama. Gdy był zmęczony tak jak dziś, nic nie było w stanie przeszkodzić mu w spaniu.

***

Spacer do właściwego sklepu zajął im dobre kilkanaście minut. Być może trafiliby tu szybciej, gdyby nie liczne postoje przy mijanych kolorowych witrynach.

\- Dzień dobry. Zamawiałem tutaj kilka rzeczy.  
\- Pana nazwisko?  
\- Adam Lambert.  
\- Już podaję.

Ekspedientka wyszła z pomieszczenia, by za moment wrócić z zamówionymi ubraniami.

\- Zaniosę je państwu do przebieralni.

Podążyli za nią aż na drugi koniec sali. Dziewczyna otworzyła jedną z kabin i zawiesiła w środku przyniesione rzeczy.

\- Proszę mnie zawołać, gdy coś będzie potrzebne.  
\- Oczywiście. Dziękujemy.

Szatynka zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła.

\- Wchodź Bill – brunet kiwnął głową w stronę przebieralni.  
\- Mam coś przymierzyć?  
\- Aha.  
\- Pospiesz się, musimy jeszcze pojechać w jedno miejsce.

Nastolatek posłusznie wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po minucie pojawił się ponownie w długim czarnym płaszczu, który prezentował się wspaniale na jego smukłym ciele.

Uważnie przeglądał się w lustrze. Wyglądał dojrzale i z klasą.

\- Czego nie można odmówić Adamowi to niezłe oko. Potrafi idealnie dobierać ciuchy – odezwał się blondyn.  
\- No nie wiem, jeszcze wczoraj szybko zmieniłem zamówione rozmiary, bo zobaczyłem, że rękawy mogłyby być za krótkie.  
\- I tak ci się udało.  
\- Jest świetny… - powiedział cicho Bill, zwracając na siebie uwagę. – Naprawdę wspaniały…  
\- Cieszę się. To jak, będziesz go nosić?

Chłopak zaniemówił z wrażenia.

\- To… To naprawdę dla mnie? – spytał nieśmiało, zdając sobie sprawę z wartości płaszcza.  
\- Nie, daliśmy ci go, żebyś sobie przymierzył… Oczywiście, że to dla ciebie!  
\- Weź go Bill. Wyglądasz w nim naprawdę dobrze, a materiał jest wysokiej jakości. Będzie na lata.  
\- „Na lata” to może powinien wziąć większy…  
\- Zaraz zapytam sprzedawczynię. Może ma jeszcze jeden egzemplarz.

Wyłączył się na chwilę i nie słyszał dalszej rozmowy Adama i Sauliego. Jego oczy błyszczały ze szczęścia. Nie spodziewał się takiego prezentu. Zawsze marzył o podobnym płaszczu, ale nigdy nie było go na niego stać. Wszystkie odłożone pieniądze znikały w mgnieniu oka. Swoje ostatnie euro wydał na podróż tutaj i naprawę laptopa, który niespodziewanie odmówił mu posłuszeństwa kilka dni przed wyjazdem.

\- Super, to teraz spodnie…

***

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego!  
\- Zupełnie powariowaliście…

Adam pojawił się przy ich stoliku z tortem czekoladowym przyozdobionym jasną polewą i dwoma świeczkami w kształcie cyfr 1 i 9. Zaraz potem starszy brunet zajął się zapalaniem świeczek.

\- Szczerze mówiąc chciałem zielony, ale Sauli uparł się, że ma być ten.  
\- Adam, pomyśl. Kto by zjadł zielony tort…  
\- Ja – prychnął. – To tylko kolor!  
\- Uwierz mi Bill, nie chciałbyś zobaczyć tamtego tortu…  
\- No pewnie, jak zwykle mój gust jest zły!  
\- Nie zaczynaj, proszę…

Kaulitz odruchowo spojrzał w bok, nie chcąc mieszać się do sprzeczek znajomej pary. Jego uwagę przykuło coś innego, a raczej ktoś.

Mężczyźni dopiero po chwili zdali sobie sprawę, iż nastolatek kompletnie odpłynął. Całe swoje zainteresowanie skupiał na drobnej długowłosej blondynce siedzącej kilka stolików dalej. Patrząc po jego wzroku najwyraźniej nie miał zbyt wielu kontaktów z płcią przeciwną.

\- Podoba ci się? – zapytał były funkcjonariusz, na co chłopak zareagował zakłopotaniem.  
\- Ja… Tak tylko… - próbował odpowiedzieć, lecz czuł, że i tak palący rumieniec już zdążył zrobić to za niego.  
\- Zagadaj do niej. My damy sobie radę – zaproponował Adam.  
\- Nie. Nie chcę.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Znajdź sobie faceta, są mniej problematyczni – rzekł nagle Koskinen. – Chyba że trafisz na drugiego Adama.  
\- Albo na drugiego Sauliego – odgryzł się Lambert. – Jest wiele do kochania, ale to trudna miłość…  
\- Nawzajem, kochanie…  
\- Nie, wiecie… Póki co zostanę przy dziewczynach.  
\- Co kto woli. No dalej, pomyśl życzenie!

Nie zastanawiał się długo, on już miał swoje życzenie. Prędko wziął głębszy wdech i zgasił obie świeczki.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Bill!  
\- Nie będziemy cię przytulać, żeby nie narobić ci obciachu przy damach.

Kaulitz uśmiechnął się w podziękowaniu. Choć intencje obu mężczyzn były szczere, chłopak do końca trwał na swoim miejscu, nie zagadnąwszy do ani jednej z obecnych w kawiarni dziewczyn. Miał jeszcze czas, żeby znaleźć swoją drugą połówkę.

***

Następnego dnia wyruszyli z powrotem na stację. Wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy. Bill musiał wracać do siebie. Jego szef nie zgodził się na więcej niż dwa dni urlopu.

\- Dam ci znać, gdy tylko dowiem się czegoś o szkole dla ciebie. Potem zdecydujemy co dalej. Na pewno już w tym roku nie zaczniesz nauki, ale może w przyszłym? Poszukam ci jakichś materiałów do przygotowania się na zajęcia.  
\- Dziękuję, naprawdę. To więcej niż mógłbym sobie życzyć.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko.  
\- No może nie wszystko, ale na pewno dużo. Dzwoń, gdy tylko będziesz mieć jakiś problem.  
\- Dokładnie!  
\- Dziękuję wam. Jesteście wielcy!

Po kolei przytulił każdego z nich i zapakował się do pociągu. W środku zajął miejsce przy oknie, żeby jeszcze chociaż przez chwilę móc pobyć w towarzystwie najbliższych sobie osób. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy będzie mu dane spotkać się z nimi po raz kolejny.

\- Odezwij się jak dojedziesz!  
\- Jasne!

Pomachał im na pożegnanie.

„Dziękuję za wszystko. Dziękuję, że jesteście.”

Pociąg wyruszył punktualnie. Po chwili nie było po nim już śladu.

Mężczyźni opuścili ręce.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jestem z niego dumny. Mimo swojej sytuacji udało mu się osiągnąć tak wiele i to bez niczyjej pomocy. Sam zdecydował, co jest dla niego najlepsze.  
\- Właśnie dlatego dobrze, że nie zdecydowaliśmy się wtedy na adopcję. Nie podołalibyśmy temu. Możemy być dla niego rodziną, lecz nie rodzicami. Myślę też, że on nigdy tego od nas nie oczekiwał.  
\- Znów jesteś kilka kroków przede mną – zaśmiał się Adam. – Jak ty to robisz?  
\- Korzystam z chwil twoich słabości.  
\- Jasne…  
\- Adam?  
\- Tak?  
\- Ja już tęsknię za tym dzieciakiem.


	14. Dodatek #2

Coraz trudniej było mu stawiać kolejne kroki. Nogi zaczęły odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, tak samo jak górne partie jego ciała, które pozostawały w permanentnym zgięciu już od co najmniej godziny.

W końcu torba przeważyła.

Upadł w zagłębieniu przy jednym z większych drzew. Dzięki temu miał szansę schować się przed wiatrem i deszczem, który bombardował jego ciało lodowatym mokrym śrutem. Kolejne krople ściekały po ciemnych włosach.

\- Cholera – wyszeptał, gdy po raz kolejny usłyszał burczenie swojego brzucha. Od wczoraj nie miał nic w ustach. Brak snu, jedzenia, picia… Nie mógł się spodziewać gorszej kombinacji.

Zakaszlał głośno.

Było mu zimno pomimo kilku warstw ubrań, które przywdział na swoje ciało. Mięśnie drżały, próbując coś zdziałać, lecz nie były w stanie bezustannie pracować w nieskończoność.

\- Spać…

Rozejrzał się wokół. Ostatnim razem, gdy był w podobnej sytuacji, miał jeszcze jedną szansę – pomoc Adama i Sauliego. Tym razem jednak, choć wylądował w dużo większym bagnie, nie mógł liczyć na nic. Miał tylko siebie, nikogo więcej.

Spróbował wstać. Resztki rozsądku kazały mu uciekać z tego paskudnego miejsca, gdzie nie czekało go nic dobrego. Był w środku lasu, niedaleko południowej granicy kraju. Dlaczego nie przekroczył jej tak jak reszta jego współpasażerów? Kolejna zła decyzja podjęta pod wpływem strachu. Gdyby chociaż dało się go racjonalnie wyjaśnić…

Jego plecy mocniej przylgnęły do lodowatego oparcia z kory i lepkiego błota. Ułożył się wygodniej, podkulając kolana aż pod samą brodę. Liczył na to, że może choć tak uda mu się zatrzymać odrobinę ciepła i nabrać sił przed dalszą wędrówką.

Paradoksalnie, zaczęło dziać się inaczej. Jego ciało zanurzyło się w wilgotnej glebie. Ruchy stały się niezgrabne, spowolnione obciążnikami z wilgoci i kleistą substancją u obolałych stóp. Gdy tylko uspokoił oddech zdał sobie sprawę, że odpływa.

Głowa przechyliła mu się na bok, a niepokorne kosmyki przykryły sporą część jego twarzy.

\- Odjebało ci?! Rusz się do cholery! – usłyszał.

Brunet w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął. Nie miał siły nawet unieść głowy.

\- Cześć Tom… - szepnął spokojnie.  
\- Bill rusz dupę! Masz jeszcze życie przed sobą! Nie możesz teraz umrzeć!  
\- Ty umarłeś…  
\- Ja nie miałem wyboru, ty go masz! Ocknij się, błagam!  
\- Nigdy mnie o nic nie błagałeś…  
\- Bawi cię to?! Walczę o twoje życie idioto!!!  
\- Co za różnica…

Jego oddech stawał się coraz płytszy. Ogarniał go dziwny spokój. Wszystko traciło swoje znaczenie. Las, zła pogoda, samotność. Wszystko.

Poczuł dotyk na swoich ramionach, choć fizycznie nikogo poza nim tu nie było.

\- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Nie po tym wszystkim…  
\- Dlaczego? Zawsze byłem słaby. Czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej?  
\- Nigdy nie byłeś słaby. Byłeś inny, ale nigdy nie słaby! Wiem, bo byłem przy tobie tyle lat!

Chłopak próbował szerzej rozchylić powieki. Obraz był niewyraźny. Zamazany. Mimo wszystko zdołał dostrzec zarys jasnej postaci.

\- Może po prostu nigdy mnie nie znałeś…

Gdyby nie przestrzeń pomiędzy światami z pewnością otrzymałby karę za te słowa.

\- Nie pierdol tylko wstań!!!

Odetchnął ciężko. Czuł, że powoli przysypia. Zimno przestało już być tak dokuczliwe.

Zamrugał. Tuż przed sobą ujrzał oblicze swojego brata. Były momenty, iż bał się, że kiedyś zapomni szczegóły ukochanej twarzy. Już nie musiał się o to martwic.

Powieki powoli zasunęły się, przysłaniając brązowe tęczówki.

\- Proszę…  
\- Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie, Tom.  
\- Błagam cię, nie…

Drżenie zniknęło, mięśnie rozluźniły się. Oddech ustał. Spokój ostatecznie pochłonął młode ciało.

Patrol straży granicznej znalazł go po kilku godzinach. Leżał pod drzewem, schowany przed wiatrem. Nieobecny.


End file.
